My Little Pony - Lightning Wolf
by litestardt
Summary: Celestia had a son that was forced into exile with his best friend for learning Dark Magic. After 5 years of being in exile they return to help protect Equestria from an evil god that wants to send the world into darkness. They join forces with Twilight and her friends but soon Twilight learns that they even have secrets. Rated T for language, violence, and sexual themes.
1. Prologue

Prologue 19 years before the Tirek events

Celestia was just arriving at the Canterlot castle after being away for 3 weeks.

One of the guards notice Celestia was holding something in her left hoof as she approach the front of the castle.

"Hey what do you think the princess has in her hoof?" Ask the guard

"It looks like a small ball." said the other guard

As Celestia approach the door closer now the guards realized that the thing Celestia was carrying was a small baby.

The guard at the door was about to ask her a question in till one of the two guard ponies protecting Celestia put his hoof up to silence him before you could speak.

They enter the castle and came on of Celestia most trust worthy maids, who was a unicorn mare that had a pink coat and a blue mane and orange eyes.

"Princess Celestia your back from your trip from the United Safari Nation, I hope everything went ..." She trailed off as she saw the child in Celestia hoof. "Princess where did you find this foal?"

Celestia gave the child to the maid and said "I'm sorry Shine Flower I can't tell you right now but I'll tell you soon. Just take the child to the royal infirmary now." As she walked by Shine Flower.

As Shine Flower rushed to the infirmary she notice the child wasn't a foal but a male wolf.

As she arrived at the infirmary the baby wolf started to cry because he was awoken by the sudden stop in front of the infirmary.

One of the doctors who were on called heard the cry and rush out the infirmary to see who was crying. When he open the door he saw Shine Flower holding a baby wolf.

The doctor notice that the wolf wasn't looking good and told Shine Flower "Quickly we must get him in bed and check for any sign of sickness."

They both went inside the infirmary to start treating the baby wolf.

An hour later ...

Both ponies came out the infirmary with Celestia and her two guards waiting for them.

"How the wolf Doctor Scopes?" Celestia asked.

"He will be fine, it seems like the wolf was not fed in the past 6 hours." Said the doctor

"I'm glad to hear he'll be fine doctor." Said Celestia

"Madame if I may ask a question?" Ask Shine Flower

"Go ahead Shine Flower ask your question." Celestia said with a smile.

"The doctor and I were wondering why did you bring a baby wolf back from the U.S.N princess?" Asked Shine Flower

"That is why I have come here Shine Flower to tell you both but first Cloudhunter and Fireblaze please stand guard, and make sure no ponies come into the infirmary at all."

Cloudhunter and Fireblaze replied in unison "Yes my lady we will make sure."

"Good I trust you both since you were their. Now let go inside doctor and Shine so i may tell you why." Said Celestia

The doctor and Shine both looked at each as they followed their princess inside the infirmary.

Five years later...

"Get back here!" Shouted Cloudhunter as he flew down the halls chasing somepony.

"Celestia gonna be mad if we can't catch him." Said Fireblaze as he flew beside Cloudhunter.

"More worried about Shine Flower yelling at us again for letting him run around the castle like this." Said Cloudhunter

"You would be since you have a crush on her." Fireblaze stated and then notice that Cloudhunter was giving him the death glare. "Hey calm down partner I'm just messing with you."

Cloudhunter sighed as he notice the person they were chasing was making a left turn that led to the throne room and said "Here we can get him in the throne room."

As the enter the throne room they notice that the person they were chasing was a quarter though the throne room and that's when Fireblaze went top speed to catch the person, leaving fire marks as he went to grab the person.

"Got you!" Shouted Fireblaze as he picked up the creature.

"Your not getting out of your Doctor appointment with Doctor Scopes that easily, Lightning Wolf." Cloudhunter said as he looked at the little wolf that was running away from them.

"But I don't want to see him Cloud. I want to see mommy right now." Said the little wolf.

"After your appointment with the doctor we'll take you to see her but right now she busy with her duties Lightning and can't play with you at the moment." Said cloud

"Fine I'll go see doctor Scopes but you promise to take me to see her afterwards cloudy." Asked lightning wolf

"Yes we will go take you to see her afterwards." Cloud said "Also don't call me cloudy."

"Now go ahead and call him it all you like Wolf." Said Fireblaze while laughing

A few minutes later...

"There you guys are what took you guys so long the doctor been waiting and today is his day off." Said Shine Flower

"Sorry somepony here thought it might be a good idea to try to miss his check up." Said cloud as Lightning, Fire, and himself arrived in front of the infirmary.

"Well its a good thing you guys caught him when you did." She then looked at Lightning Wolf who was wearing his sheets as a cloak. "Now time to take off that cloak Wolf."

Lightning just said "Ok Shine Flower" as he removed his cloak showing that he was a wolf with a brown amber fur coat and had hazel eyes.

"Now lets go you kept the kind doctor waiting wolf." Said Shine Flower

"Ok, do you think the doctor would give me a treat afterwards?" Ask Lightning.

"Maybe" said Shine Flower as they walked into the infirmary.

A few moments later...

"Cloud its time you said you will take me to see my mommy when I was done." Said Wolf as he walked out of the infirmary with Shine Flower.

"Alright Alright little guy we'll go see your mom now." Said cloud as he chuckled at the young wolf energy as he jumped up and down in joy to finale see his mom today.

"Then lets go cloudy." As wolf grab his hoof trying to drag the white coated Pegasus stallion with a gray mane and tail and blue eyes.

"Hang on Lightning lets ask if Shine Flower will like to join us." Said cloud

"Ok fine but please make it quick." Lightning said.

"Well will you like to join us Shine Flower?" Ask Cloudhunter

"I would love to captain." Said Shine

"Sargent your relived for the rest of the day." Said cloud

"Thank god I can finally get back home and sleep." Was all Fireblaze said before leaving.

"Now can we go?" Asked Lightning

"Yes now we can go see your mom." Said cloud

A few moments later...

"Hey Shine can I ask you a question?" Said cloud

"Sure what's on your mind captain." Said Shine Flower

"I was wondering if you have a coltfriend." Heisted Cloudhunter

"Why are you wondering captain?" Asked Shine Flower with a sly smile

"Just wondering because I heard a couple of the guards are thinking about asking you out." Stated Cloudhunter nervously.

"Well the answer is no" said Shine as Cloudhunter just thank Celestia "but I do have a crush on one of the guards ponies here." Stated shine

Cloudhunter just had a shocked face and ask nervously "Which guard if I may know" but Shine just gave him a confusing glance wondering why he would want to know as Cloudhunter said "To make sure he's alright for you, you know since ever five years ago we've been working together alot taking care of wolf."

"Really, well if you must know he's kind, handsome, and also a captain in the royal guards." She said as she started to blush thinking about him.

"Oh he sounds like a good catch" said Cloud as he thought _I need to find this guy and tell him to back off._

"Captain are you ok, you look like your in deep thought." Said Shine Flower as she snapped him out of it.

"Nothing Nothing at all." Said Cloudhunter

"Are you wondering who the guard is Cloudhunter?" Asked Shine

Cloudhunter just looked away in embarrassment.

"Well if you really want to know I'll just show him to you." Stated Shine

Cloudhunter turned his head but before he could speak two lips were pressed against his. At first he was shocked but then he relax.

After a few moments Shine Flower backed away from his lips and said "So do I have my approval from you captain."

Cloudhunter just stared at her and thinking to himself _how could I be so stupid I'm a captain in the royal guard and there only five of us._

Finally cloud smiled and said "You don't understand how long I wish I could to that to you but you beat me to the point."

All they did was go back in for another kiss but before their lips met each other lightning wolf jumped in between them to yell at them to hurry up but instead he got his cheeks kissed from both sides.

Lightning fell to ground with both paws on his face like he just saw a ghost and then he yelled "EWWWW, I was kissed by Cloudhunter!"

Cloudhunter looked at Lightning in shock and said "Hey what wrong with that, you wouldn't have been kissed if you didn't jumped in between Shine and I."

Then Lightning face had a grin on it and he started to shout "CLOUD AND SHINE SITTING ON TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G, FIRST COME LOVE, THAN COMES MARRIAGE, THAN COMES A FOAL IN A FOAL CARRIAGE, THAT'S NOT ALL THAT'S NOT ALL THE FOAL IS PLAYING HOOFBALL, THAT'S NOT ALL THAT'S NOT ALL, THE FOAL IS DRINKING ALCO..." But before he could finish that line Cloud hit him over the head.

"Lets get you to your mother so I can tell her about your rude behavior." was all cloud said before they continued to walk down the halls of the castle.

Finally they made it to Princess Celestia's room and Lightning enter it without even knocking.

Lightning than saw a foal he's never seen before him but she was also an alicorn just like his mother.

The alicorn said "Hello you must be my cousin Lightning Wolf."

Lightning was just shocked that this alicorn knew him since only the doctor, Shine Flower, Fireblaze, his mom, and a few nobles knew about him.

Then she said "I'm your cousin."

Lightning ask "How are you my cousin and what your name?"

Then Cloudhunter and Shine Flower bowed and said "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza your highness."

She went on to say "Please just call me Cadance."

They both said "Yes ma'am." as they rised.

Lightning just said "Your my cousin? I have a cousin."

Celestia walked out of the bathroom laughing saying "Yes dear you do and another one named Blueblood who both are moving in to the castle."

Lightning just smiled while Cadance said "Yeah so now we can hang out."

Celestia saw the smile on the wolf she bought to the castle five years ago and couldn't help but smile in how much he has grown since then.

She snapped out of her thought when wolf asked "Mommy are you ok?"

Celestia said "Yes sweetie I'm fine and Cloudhunter and Shine Flower you two can take the day off tomorrow also let Fireblaze know since tomorrow it'll be Lightning, Cadance, Blueblood, and I all hanging out tomorrow."

Both pony look at Celestia with smiles on their faces and thanked her for the day off.

Before Cloudhunter and Shine Flower left Cadance said "Maybe you two should go on a date tomorrow after all you two are in love."

They turn around to face the little princess and as they said "How do you know we're in love?"

"Cause I'm the princess of love of course." was Cadance needed to say before the couple left.

Lightning turned to his mom and asked "Mom can I go to school next month."

Celestia stared at her son and said with a smile "Of course you can and your going to one in Ponyville."

Lightning was so happy he accidentally used his magic to lift the blankets off the bed and on top of him and Cadance.

Celestia just stared at the two young creatures and laughed.

5 years later...

"Why do I have to be here?" Asked a young colt.

"Since your the captain of the wonderbolts Jr squad." Said the older stallion.

"Yeah fine but why couldn't anyone else be here but me." Complained the colt

"Since your the captain you have to be here how many times do I have to tell you." Said the stallion

"But I hate Canterlot it filled with nobles and ponies that think they're better than everybody else." Said the colt.

Finally the stallion was annoyed by the colt that he turned around to see the young Pegasus colt with his dark sapphire blue coat and black mane with white steak to the middle left, with brown eyes, and a star with wings as his cutie mark, staring at the ground.

"You really don't want to be here do you Star Rush?" Said the stallion

Star rush looked up at the Pegasus stallion who had a green coat and yellow mane with a fire that had wings as a cute mark and said "No I don't Firefly."

"Come on Star it won't be that bad we are only talking to Celestia." Said firefly

"Yeah the one that rules us all, look I'm glad you took me in your home and made me your apprentice but I don't think we should ask her?" Said Star Rush

As they enter the throne room firefly said "Oh come on she would love to come see the Jr squad and stop thanking me for that since you were the only one good enough to learn my tricks."

The throne room was bigger than Star Rush imagine and at the end where two guards and princess Celestia.

"Princess Celestia." Firefly said as he bowed.

The two guards stared at Star Rush as he didn't bow to the princess and looked at his teacher in confusion. Star Rush realized the guards were staring at him.

"What are you two staring at it looks like you, you guys never seen a young stallion before you pigs." Said Star Rush

Firefly decided to speak as seeing the guards are angry with his apprentice " You have to bow for the royal family Star Rush."

Star Rush just looked at his mentor and started to laugh as he said "I'm sorry Firefly but I don't bow down to any pony."

The guards were shocked at what the colt just said out loud but Celestia just continue to stare at the colt.

Finally the guard to the right of Celestia shout "FIREBLAZE ARREST THIS PONY FOR SHOWING DISRESPECT TO BOTH THE ROYAL GUARDS AND HER HIGHNESS!"

As a gray coated Pegasus with flame colored mane and tail took off to arrest the colt, Celestia got of her chair and said with a calm tone "Wait, lets not make any quick decisions now Cloudhunter."

The two guards were in shocked to hear the princess say this.

As Celestia walked down her throne she asked "Then young Star Rush what kind of pony will you show respect to?" As she finished she stood right in front of Star with a smile saying she was interested in this colt.

"I show respect to the ponies who I see worthy of my respect for what they say or done to help the ponies around them, unlike most colts and fillies here in Canterlot I did grow up in a nice home or was given anything if I wanted something I either had to earn it or take it just to survive. I show Firefly respect because he took me off the streets of Cloudsdale because he saw my flying skills and wanted to help me home them in better." Was all Star Rush said before he felt a tear fall from one of eyes.

Celestia looked at him with a warm smile and said "I understand you grew up on the streets with no home and you saw how ponies could be bad but than Firefly took you in and gave you a home and a second chance for a new life and that's why you respect him since you didn't want to come here today but you still came out of respect."

Star Rush was shocked to see the princess understand him and then he decided to do something he never thought he would do, he bowed to princess Celestia and said "You have earned my respect."

Celestia than said "Rise both of you I called you here for a different reason originally but now I want Star Rush to meet my son."

Four years later (5 years before Tirek events)

"Hey Rush wait up!" Said a white unicorn with a blue mane and tail and a light blue steak in both of them.

"Oh hey what's up Shining Armor I thought you were at the academy today." Star rush said as the unicorn caught up.

"Yeah I thought so too but since I'm way ahead of the other cadets they're letting me have the day off." Said Shining

"Hey at least we know you'll be a great royal pain one day." Rush said as he turned around to continue to walk.

"Hey man what's your problem with the royal guards? One of your best friends are going to be in it." Said shining as he walked along with Star Rush.

"Everything" Rush said "Did you know they tired to .. " "arrest you when you were younger I get it" as Shining interrupted him.

"But come on do you have any other reasons for hating them Rush?" Asked Shining.

"Yes I have many reasons to hate them." Said Rush

"Oh really a prince who started as a common Pegasus and is now an alicorn for saving Cadance and showing leadership is complaining about the royal guards." Shining said with a sarcastic tone.

"Yes I do and there are plenty of them and I'm still not use to using my horn." Said Rush

"Then name them all!" Shining said annoyed by his friend behavior.

"Fine I will then Armor." Said Rush

A couple moments later they arrived at the royal garden with Star Rush naming his final reasons.

"They think that they can take on anypony and they are just a bunch of posers who are trying to get the easy route in life to noble hood." Said Rush

"Wow I feel bad for you Shining you had to listen to all of that I couldn't even take the last two reasons man." A voice behind them said.

Shining and Rush looked behind them to see their friend Lightning Wolf who just walked out to the garden.

"Tell me about it and more than half of his reasons are stupid." Said Shining

"Hey you can't complain you asked for it." Rush said

"He makes a good a point Shining, even though I hate to agree with the prince of the skies." Said Wolf

Both Shining and Star Rush gave Wolf an evil glare.

"What?" Asked wolf

They both said in unison "Coming from the guy who refuses his title as prince."

"Hey that's a different thing here and anyways I wanted to see if you guys wanted to go to the library today." Said Wolf

Rush said "Why would we want to go to the library today we all have the day off we should be picking up mares."

Then wolf said "Not the Canterlot library. I'm talking about the library guys."

"Oooooohhhhhhh" said Rush "Hell why not I wanted to learn a new spell anyways."

"I'm down we haven't been there for awhile and I wanted to learn that force field spell." Said Shining

So they all agreed and Wolf approach them and teleported them somewhere else.

A couple months later...

"Come on Star Rush hurry up!" Yelled a voice.

"I'm sorry you didn't just get your horn removed did you." Said Star Rush

"No because I don't have one but we got to hurry if we want to get away from the royal guards!" Said the voice.

"Hey where are we going Wolf?" Asked Rush

"We going to the border of the badlands." Said Wolf "Come on we're are almost there."

"And then what once we get to the border and cross it into the badlands?" Asked Rush

"Well then we cross it to the United Safari Nation and we start are new lives there." Said Wolf

They continue to run a few hours more and they were at the border of Equestria and the badlands. When all of sudden the royal guards surrounded them.

"Halt criminals your surrounded!" Shouted one of the guards.

Rush and Wolf looked at each other and all they could say is "So close." As they hung their heads lower.

"I see my men have finally caught you two after giving them a chase." Said a calm voice that Wolf knew to well.

"Well what do we owe the pleasure of having the princess here." Said Wolf

"To decide your punishment my son." Said Celestia "Now you have two choices as I see, you can either live the rest of your lives in the dungeon where at least your family can visit or be exiled from Equestria, the choice is your own.

Rush and Wolf stared at each other before Wolf said "We choose exiled then at least I don't have to see my fake mother at all."

Celestia heart was broken when she heard her son say that and all she could do now was watch them go into exile.


	2. Chapter 1 five years

Chapter 1: Five long years away

"What do you mean we have to go there?" Asked a voice

"Since I need my most elite men to make this peace treaty possible." Said a second choice

"But you don't need us two sir." Said a third voice

"Yes I do I need all six of you!" Said the second voice

"But sir you said we could get a month break." Said the first voice

"Once we are done with this mission, we must help protect Equestria if we want the peace treaty, and this is an order. NOW YOU GUYS ARE DISMISSED." Said the second voice

Present day in Equestria

"Wake up Twilight it's the big day today." Spike exclaimed

"But me and the girls didn't even ask for this." Said Twilight.

"Yeah but how cool is it going to be that the princess is giving you guys your own person royal guards to command." Spike said.

"No it's not since we don't want it but she insist that we have one just in case we get capture again like Tirek did." Said Twilight kinda upset with Celestia's decision.

"Oh come on Twilight she's just worried." Said Spike

"I understand spike but we don't have to go to Canterlot and have a big ceremony for it." Said Twilight

Mean while in Canterlot

Princess Celestia and Luna were eating breakfast when all of sudden a guard rushed in with a message.

"Princess Celestia an urgent message from the United Safari Nation." Said the guard

Princess Celestia quickly took the message from the guard and read the message.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I will be coming to the kingdom of Equestria for our talk on the peace treaty once again since the 20 year treaty almost up. So I will be bringing a company of my troops with me to Canterlot to protect me from any dangers. I will be in Equestria with my troops later today._

_From the prime president _

"Tia what is the United Safari Nation?" Asked Luna.

"It was the Safari Kingdom but after a revolt they changed it since its run as a democracy." Said Celestia

"So then why did they sent you a letter Tia?" Asked Luna.

"Since they said they want to discuss the new peace treaty for our two countries." Said Celestia

"When do they want to discuss this peace treaty?" Asked Luna

"Today, why Lulu?" Asked Celestia.

"Since today is the day the element bears or former ones to be exact get personal guards! Tia!" Luna exclaimed

"Oh shit I almost forgot about that we need to cancel that and let princess Cadance and prince Shining Armor that we need them here right away." Said Celestia while panicking

"They were already on their way for the other event." Said Luna

Back with the mane 6

"Finally I can stretch my wings out and stop sitting around." Said Rainbow Dash

"Ah agree with you RD." Said Applejack "but for me my legs."

"Are we having a stretching party when we get to the station, Yeah party!" Shouted Pinkie Pie

"Now darling why would we have a party for stretching." Said rarity

"Um I think it might be ... Fun." Said Fluttershy

"Please don't encourage this behavior since we are getting a handsome stallion that must personally guard us, isn't great." Said rarity with an excited tone.

"NO ITS NOT GREAT" exclaimed Twilight "We will always have them even when we have our spa day together we will never get alone time anymore."

"Oh come on Twi it's not that bad as long as I get Sorin as my." Said Rainbow Dash

"Well we're here in Canterlot now." Said Twilight

Mean while at the Equestria border

"Sir we'll be arriving in Canterlot in a hour." Said a voice behind a door

"Thank you lieutenant Azrael, Hey why don't you come in the rest of your squad is in here." Said a voice

The door open to show a griffin with silver feathers. As the griffin walked in he notice his squad mates and the Prime President of the USN in the room.

The Prime President Zeus who was a male wolf with black amber fur and brown paws. Sitting across the Prime President was the commander who was wearing a cloak. Next to the commander was Sev who was a zebra with a short mane. Next to the Prime President was Litestar who was a female wolf with amber fur and white paws. Then you had speedy a mare Pegasus with a teal coat and multi-red color mane and tail, and then there the captain final but not least who was also wearing a cloak in the corner.

Azrael went to stand next to the captain who was listening on the conversation that the commander and prime president were having, "So do I have your approval commander in why we are here?" Asked the Zeus

"Yes sir but you better allow us a month Aleve from work."said the commander

"Yes you and your squad will get their month off after the mission is done. Now with that out of the way how long as if been since you all been to Equestria?" Said Zeus

Speedy was the first to answer "It's been 2 years since I been here."

"Almost 3 years ago was the last time I was here." Said Sev

"It's been 1yr 4months and 17 days since I went to Equestria." Said Azrael with a harsh tone.

"And how about you two?" Asked Zeus

The commander responded "Five long years." He said with a tone saying that it been too long.

Meanwhile back in Canterlot

Twilight and the gang just made it to Canterlot castle, when a guard came rushing to them.

"Your highness you need to head to the throne room with your friends right away it's urgent." Said the guard as he stop in front of Twilight.

Twilight just nodded and they all followed the guard to the throne as fast as they could.

When Twilight and her friends came into the throne room they saw Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Prince Shining Armor all waiting for Twilight with about 20 guards.

"Princess Celestia we came as fast as we could once we heard it was urgent, is there something wrong with the guards can they not make it, or did something worse happen?" Asked Twilight

"Don't worry Twiliy everything is fine with the guards." Shining said trying to calm his sister

"So if nothing wrong then why was it urgent we get here if the ceremony isn't for another hour." Said Rainbow Dash

Luna spoke this time "Since the ceremony is cancel."

"What!?" Said the mane 6

"Twilight something wise came up that involves all of us here in the throne room in a hour." Said Cadance

"What the thing that came up your highnesses." Asked Applejack

Now princess Celestia took over the conversation "The USN Prime president Zeus is coming here to discuss a peace treaty between Equestria and the United Safari Nation."

"The United Safari Nation wants to discuss a peace treaty with us but we never enter a war against them in the first place." Said Rarity

"PEACE TREATY PARTY!" Pinkie Pie yelled then said "Wait why would their be a peace treaty if we are not in war, unless we secretly been in one this whole time."

"No Pinkie we are not in a war and to answer your question Rarity they gave us 20 years of not attacking us when we had one of the nobles insult them and declared war against them because of their culture." Celestia explained

"So...um...we have been at war this while time but I don't understand why a nation would want to give us time to prepare." Said Fluttershy

"They only did it since their forces were weak at that time because of an by different country that they defeated with 20 to 1 odds against them. They are a powerful force and are not afraid to invade Equestria." Said Celestia

"So then why do you need us then Princess Celestia?" Asked Twilight

"So they can see that I do not rule Equestria all by myself." Said Celestia "since they are a democracy they don't like monarchies that much."

"So you need the royal family here but what about Blueblood." Said Twilight

Luna spoke "Blueblood has been traveling between the USN and Equestria so they don't want him here."

"So I need you and your friends here to show we rule together." Said Celestia

"Alright we'll do it" said Twilight "When will they be here?"

Celestia looked out the window and saw an air blimp coming to the castle with dragons to the side of it and said "They are here now."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Trouble in the throne room

The air ship was coming in and Celestia decided to wait in front of the castle for the prime president.

The air ship finally landed but the dragons stayed in air. The air ship doors opened and came walking out a wolf with six creatures behind him.

"Princess Celestia it has been a long time." Said the wolf

"Captain Zeus it's been a long time where is your prime president?" Asked Celestia

Just then a griffin spoke "He is the prime president, Princess." With a angry tone

"Please Lt. Azrael remain calm and yes I am now the prime president Celestia my dear." Said Zeus

She looked around him to see the other six and asked "Who are they Zeus if I my know?"

Zeus looked behind him and smiled then looked back at Celestia and said "The griffin that spoke to you in a harsh tone is Lt. Azrael" looking at him Zeus then pointed a paw next to Azrael at a Pegasus "That is speedy she's alot nicer than the griffin but don't get on her bad side." The Pegasus waved at the princess who waved back. Then he pointed to a zebra "That right their is Sev." The zebra just nodded. A wolf walked up next to Zeus and spoke "I'm Litestar the daughter to Zeus." She said with casual tone.

"Yes I remember when you were still young." Celestia said with a smile and then she saw the two wearing cloaks "And who are those two?" She pointed a hoof at them.

The prime president turned to see and turned back around and said with grin "Those two are my commander and captain but they won't be talking while we are here."

"I understand, so now lets get to the throne room and discuss the issue you are here for Zeus." Said Celestia

Zeus simply nodded and order the other six to follow.

Inside the throne room

Twilight was walking back and fourth. Her and her friends never been in a war before and now a country wants to make a peace treaty before one breaks out. She was so nervous that she might say something wrong she couldn't wait anymore.

"Twiliy calm down" said shining as he saw his sister pace back and fourth while her five friends took their place "If your nervous just let us do the talking ok."

Twilight looked at her brother and gave him a weak smile with a nod. She decided that she will take her place in the middle of her friends.

Right when she sat down the throne room doors open and a guard announced " Princess Celestia and Prime President Zeus with his body guards."

Twilight saw the princess enter and next to her was wolf which she guessing was the Prime President but she didn't see six body guards though intil Celestia turned to her self to face to face with the Prime President.

Celestia then said "You and your men will stand here if you don't mind Zeus." Talking to him like an old friend.

"No I don't mind at all Celestia this is your turf so we will follow your culture." He said as he bowed and when he bowed the six body guards did too expect for two who were wearing cloaks.

Twilight notice this and looked at them with a confused face and wonder why are two wearing a cloak. She then took time to notice the other 4 which she notice one was a wolf like the Prime President another was Zebra, one was a griffin, and last one was a Pegasus pony which really confused her.

Celestia finally told them to rise as she turned to take her seat on her throne in between Luna and Cadance.

"So now Zeus you have introduce me to your men let me introduce you to my co-rulers. To my left is my sister Princess Luna" When she said that Luna nodded her head "To my right are Princess Cadance and her husband Prince Shining Armor." As she said that Cadance gave a wave while Shining glared at the two wearing a cloak. "And finally to the right of them is Princess Twilight Sparkles the princess of friendship and her 5 friends and the bearers of the elements of harmony." Twilight gave a weak smile while her friends did their normal thing.

"Nice to meet you Princesses and Prince." Said wolf and right before he could speak again he heard laughing.

Everyone looked to see the griffin laughing really hard has he said "Haha the elements of harmony. What a joke they shouldn't be here in this meeting." Said Azrael

"Azrael calm your self and don't be so rude." Said Zeus

"I'm sorry sir but I can't take it serious if we have five random ponies here." As he wiped his tears away from laughing.

Twilight didn't like this griffin already acting like this and saying that the elements of harmony were a joke. She was about to say something until her brother step forward.

"Why do you find it so funny that they're are the elements of harmony bearers or do you want to just insult us." Shining said with a little angry in his tone towards the griffin Azrael.

"Actually I just don't believe their is something called the elements of harmony, you fake captain."

Shining was now piss first he insulted Twiliy and her friends and now he insulted him. "You know for peace treaty talk you are really screwing it up for country." Said Shining giving the griffin a death glare.

"Oh really, well to be honest prince or fake captain I don't care which way this peace treaty go cause no matter what I'm in a happy mood." Said Azrael

"Azrael shut your mouth before I make you shut it." Said Zeus "I apologize for his behavior, the men you see with me were suppose to have the week off but I dragged them along because they are the best."

"We accept your apology Zeus we did not plan for this either so the captain kinda on edge." Said Princess Cadance

"Ha why are you apologizing Zeus, these guys don't need our sympathy they had ever lasting peace for a thousand year now." Stated Azrael

"Azrael be quite or else." Said Zeus

"Yes sir but only because it's you sir." Said Azrael

Shining decide that he would talk just to despite the griffin "I think that we should have a peace treaty without any conditions so that it's fair."

Azrael spoke but with politics on his mind "No can do prince if we don't have conditions how do we know you'll keep the peace treaty."

"Us if anything we should be worried about you guys not keeping it." Stated Shining

"Why you afraid that we'll kick your royal asses like we could have done back then." Said Azrael

Zeus and Celestia were about to speak but Azrael and Shining did allow it. "What do you mean kick our asses, we can easily kick yours, we have the strongest force on the planet." Said Shining

"Oh you mean alicorns like your wife and the other princess but you on the other hand obviously aren't ready to be one since your sister became one before you." Said Azrael with a grin

Shining was now getting furious at Azrael. "No it's that we have the elements of harmony on our side." Said shining while pointing at Twilight and her friends.

Twilight on the other hand didn't like were this was going and then she notice that Azrael was always in this joking manner since he as walked in he has been making Shining mad. She wonder if the griffin was order to do this or this was him because none of the others spoke beside for Zeus.

"Oh that again the elements of harmony they will protect us from evil with the power of friendship it's a load of bullshit if you asked me." Said Azrael

This was the last straw for Shining he wanted to kill this griffin that was talking so rudely. "You want to go Azrael you stupid griffin." Shouted Shining

This put a smile on Azrael face and he was ready to charge after shining. Shining decided he was going to charge at him to. Celestia and Zeus notice this and said "If you attack each other..." But before they could finish Shining started to charge at him with a spear he took from one of the guards.

Azrael notice Shining charging and he waited until Shining was close enough and when he was he flew towards him.

Next thing everyone knew was that Shining was standing still and right in front of him was Azrael with his tail at Shining's neck with a knife ready to kill him. All Shining could do was stare in shocked as he saw this knife on him ready to kill him but before the griffin could do it a flash light happen that blinded both of them and they were 25 feet about from reach other and in the middle was one of the cloaked body guards.

"Get out of the way I need to kill him for what he said." Said Azrael

"Stop this right now Azrael that an order!" Shouted Zeus

Azrael looked at Zeus with a shocked a face and said "Your just going to allow that prince to say that Zeus." Zeus just nodded to Azrael "What happen to you Zeus, you used to be know as the lightning strike Zeus, a soldier who killed if you disrespected his country."

"That was a different time Azrael, when it was accepted." Was all Zeus could say.

Everyone in the throne room was shocked to hear Zeus's words for different reasons but Twilight was wondering why are we making a peace treaty with guy like that.

Finally Azrael said something "Well you might allow it now but I'm not sir." He decided to turn around and ready to charge Shining again.

Shining saw the look in Azrael eyes and knew he would have to attack him first this and as they both charged at each something unexpected happen.

One of the cloaked men attacked Azrael before he could get half way and tackled him to the ground. While Shining saw this the other cloaked creature broke the head of the spear and bought Shining to the ground and had the head of the spear on his neck.

For the first time since arriving at Canterlot the one holding Azrael spoke "You are letting your past catch up to you Azrael and you lost control of yourself."

Azrael then had a shocked expression on his face. All of sudden he felt no restrictions on him as he got up by himself. Azrael then said "I'm sorry commander I couldn't control myself the beast inside took over for awhile I'm sorry." Azrael had a sad face on him now ashamed of what he did.

"Head back to your position Azrael when we are done here go ahead and rest for the day." Said the commander

"Thank you sir" was all Azrael could say at the moment.

Shining was shocked to see himself held down by something he didn't know but was shocked to see hazel eyes that was from a predator ready to kill his meal.

"Let him go captain." Shouted a the commander voice

The captain let go of Shining Armor and took threw the spear head away. Shining slowly get up to see the captain walk next to the commander. Than the commander nodded at the captain and took a step forward.

"Princess Celestia I'm sorry about my Lieutenant behavior but he didn't mean it he couldn't control himself it won't happen again." Said the commander and then you looked at Shining and spoke again saying "And I'm also sorry in how your royal pain acted."

With that line Shining, Celestia, and Cadance were shocked since they recognized the voice of the commander.

Before any could say anything else Celestia shouted "GUARDS SURROUND THE TWO MEN IN CLOAKS."

Twilight was shocked and confused in why Celestia gave an order to surround the two men that broke the fight.

Zeus heard the order and was outrage when he said "What's the meaning of this Celestia."

She just looked at Zeus and said "I want your two men to remove their cloak or be arrested Prime President." With a cold tone

"You can't order my men around they are my men and not yours and I gave them the order to wear them." Said Zeus

Before anyone could say something the commander spoke "It's alright sir if she wants us to remove the cloak I will."

All of sudden everyone attention was on the commander as they were about to see what he his and how he looks. The commander unclip his cloak and allowed it to drop to the ground.

Now Celestia, Cadance, and Shining were completely shocked to see a familiar dark sapphire blue coated Pegasus in front of them. Cadance was lost with words and Celestia was in to much shock to say anything.

Finally Shining Armor croak out what the other two were thinking "S...ST...STAR...STAR RUSH."

Rush just looked at Shining with cold eyes that said nothing and he finally spoke "It's been a long time my old friend."

Twilight notice that Shining was frozen in place by shock and Cadance was about ready to cry while Celestia eyes widen with fear. How ever Twilight was still confused in how they knew this pony.

Before Twilight could ask her question, Shining spoke "So if your here that means the other one with hazel eyes is a wolf we know too."

Star Rush just nodded and said "You have a very good eye still cadet Armor but now you are a royal pain in my ass."

As Rush said this the captain put his paw to unclip his cloak and let it drop to the ground.

Celestia was about to burst in tears when she saw who was under the cloak. A wolf with brown amber fur and hazel eyes, she was now looking at the wolf she raised as her son and also had to exiled.

Standing in the middle of a silent throne room was a wolf and a Pegasus that were exiled by princess Celestia five years ago.

While the three were still in shock a voice no one expected said the wolf's name "Lightning Wolf."

Everybody turn to the source of the voice only to make Celestia, Cadance, and Shining in bigger shock to see who knew him. The voice that said his name was Applejack, the element of honesty, and now everyone wanted to know how she met him.

"Hello Applejack its been a very long time hasn't it." Said Wolf with a calm tone

"It's been 13 years since I last saw you, You liar." Said Applejack

"Wow I haven't seen you in 13 years and you call me a liar right off the bat, now that's not cool AJ." Said Wolf

"Not cool you want to know what's not cool, making a promise and than breaking it right away." Said Applejack on the verge of tears while saying this.

Before Wolf could respond Celestia spoke "You knew about this didn't you." She said while looking at Zeus.

Zeus just stared back at princess Celestia while she yelled "Tell me Zeus did you know about their exile and still had them come here to my throne room."

Zeus closed his eyes and said "Yes" he reopened his eyes and continue to speak "but they need to be here since truth be told we didn't come here for the peace treaty we still have a year to work out those arrangements."

Finally Twilight decided to speak "Mr. Prime President then why did you come here if not for the peace treaty?" She wonder

"Since of a danger that is as been awaken here in Equestria but I don't know that much unlike the commander here." Zeus said giving the floor to Star Rush

Star Rush notice this and spoke "We know we are in exile for the rest of our lives but we couldn't let Equestria be in danger it's still our home." He said towards the leaders of Equestria

"What kind of danger is their Commander Star Rush?" Asked Luna

"Very good question Princess Luna." Rush said "A dark lord as been awaken after being asleep for 10 thousand years."

"And how do you know Star Rush?" Luna asked

"Since we were order to destroy his cult back in the Safari but we learned they were just a small faction of their force just scouting the surrounding lands to see which one to take in darkness after Equestria." Explained Rush

"Well if you know so much of this dark lord where is he?" Asked Shining

This time an amber wolf with white paws spoke "Well to be exact we don't know who he really is or where is soul really is hidden." She said with a innocent voice

"And you are?" Asked Luna

"Oh I'm sorry I'm Litestar daughter to Zeus and also part of this elite team." She said now with tone that says she can take care of herself.

"Well we know more than half of you now what about the last two." Said Rainbow Dash who was staring at the Pegasus mare wondering who she was.

The zebra spoke first "I'm Sev the alchemist of the squad."

Now everyone looked at the mare. Waiting for her to tell them her name. "I'm Speedy the scout of the squad and also if your wondering yes I was born here in Equestria." Said Speedy

"Now that everyone was introduced may I continue in why we are here." Said Star Rush

"Yes you may now that we know your names." Said Rainbow Dash

"Alright then as I was saying a dark lord is being reawaken and we need to find him and stop him." Said Rush

"Now why don't we just stop who ever is leading this cult." Asked Cadance

"Since the leader is the dark lord but if we stop him from being reawakened we can stop the cult in there tracks. Otherwise the dark lord wants to capture the princesses of Equestria but he only knows of two not four." Said Star Rush

"So then that's why you are here to warn us." Said Luna

This time Lightning Wolf spoke "No we are not here to warn you, we are here to help you as a way of saying this is the beginning of the peace treaty between my two homes." Said Wolf with the most honest voice

"Then we accept your help your men can be at the main royal guard base here in Canterlot, Zeus, and I hope this will make us allies and not enemies." Celestia said with a warm smile knowing that the two didn't come back for revenge but to protect their home.

As the 16 creatures head back to the front of the castle to go their separate ways the Equestrians representative were in shocked to see six dragons at the front of the castle.

Twilight looked at the dragons amazed to see them there in peace and in a calm state. When the group got closer she notice that there were zebras, griffins, and wolves riding on them.

"Wow I never knew you could tame wild dragons." Said Twilight

"Only these type of dragons you can." Said Litestar

"Uh what do ... You... Mean only these type?" Asked Fluttershy

"Well there are different types of dragons most are independent but these one like to have a master to them." Said Litestar

"So what your saying darling is that anyone can ride these dragons." Said Rarity

Litestar stated to giggle by rarity sentence. "No not anyone can ride these creatures." Said Litestar

"But you just said they want a master." Said Applejack

"Yes they do want a master but they want a master that can handle them and have a special link to them." Said Litestar

"So what your saying exactly is that they want a master but they need to know if you handle them." Asked Twilight

"No not exactly Princess." Said Litestar while rubbing the back of her neck with her paw.

"Then what do you mean?" Asked Rainbow Dash

Finally a pink mare who hasn't spoke for a long time said "Duh Girls it's easy, she saying that the dragons want a master but they decide who there master will be by picking them on there own, so the rider doesn't get to choose cause the dragon chooses the rider."

Litestar was shocked that this pinkie mare knew how the dragon pick the rider and not the other way around.

"Um before we continue what are your names exactly? We never heard them while we were in the throne room." Said Litestar. When she said this the other five decide to come and find out too.

"She has a good point, we gave you guys our names so why don't we hear yours." Said Speedy as she landed on the ground next to Litestar.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe I forgot to introduce myself well I'm Pinkie Pie and I want to be all your friends. Said the pink mare

"Ah shucks as your friend Wolf said earlier in Applejack." Said a Orange tan mare with cowboy hat.

"I'm...um...Fluttershy." Said a yellow Pegasus mare in a quiet tone

"Oh how rude of me, I'm Rarity." Said a white unicorn mare

"I'm Princess Twilight Sparkles, but please just call me Twilight." Said a lavender alicorn mare

"And I'm the one and only Rainbow Dash best flyer in all of Equestria." Said a cyan mare

The 6 six elites just started to laugh at her statement. The other mane five were wondering what was so funny while Rainbow Dash was mad at them.

"Hey what's so funny!?" Rainbow was wondering

"Nothing just something that you said that reminded us of something." Said Litestar

As they stop laughing Twilight asked a question "So are any of you dragon riders?"

Litestar looked at Twilight and said "No not one of us is just rider" Litestar said with grin now "All six of us are dragon riders." The mane six were shocked to hear this.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Ponyville

"All six of us are dragon riders." Said Litestar with a big smile

The mane six were shocked that all six of them were dragon riders. Before they could ask any question the Prime President and Princess Celestia came walking towards them.

"I see you are getting to know each other." Said Zeus

"Yes dad we thought we would tell them about the dragons." Said Litestar

"Well that's nice but I think you guys will have more than enough time to talk to them." Said Zeus

"Why do you say that sir if they're going back to their home town." Said Azrael

"Since you guys are going with them back to Ponyville." Said Celestia

"What!?" Said the elite six in unison. They were shocked that they were going to Ponyville but also that this order came from Princess Celestia.

"Wait a minute why should we listen to your orders?" Asked Speedy

"Since they are my orders too." Said Zeus

"If I may sir." Said Star Rush and Zeus just beckon him to continue "sorry for my language sir but ARE YOU STUPID SIR. We are here to protect you sir not on vacation or did you just bring us here as our vacation spot."

"That's not a bad idea commander but no, you guys need time to relax so why not in peaceful town and don't worry about me I'll be staying at the castle." Said Zeus

"Sir your an asshole." Said Rush

At the Canterlot train station

"You know it's good to see you too alive." Said Cadance

"Yeah it truly is." Agreed Shining

"Yeah I guess it's good to be back after so long." Said Star Rush

"I just wish it could have been under better circumstances." Said Lightning Wolf

Cadance, Shining, Star Rush, and Lightning Wolf all decided while waiting for the others to check in their bags and purchase tickets they would catch up on each other lives.

As the other approach Twilight heard Star Rush say "Wait you two got married?" She was wondering how they knew Star Rush and Lightning Wolf and knew she would have to ask the question to them on the long ride back to Ponyville. Then Twilight remembered that Applejack knew Lightning Wolf and wonder how did she know him and never mentioned him before.

Twilight started to walk towards Applejack who was by Rainbow Dash. Before Twilight could get to them the conductor yelled "All of board for Ponyville!"

Twilight was sad that she had to leave before asking her question but at least she could talk to Star Rush in how him and wolf know Shining and Cadance.

On the train to Ponyville

Twilight looked at the train cart they were all sitting in. She saw Pinkie and Speedy talking to each other. Rarity was sitting next to Fluttershy and across from them were Litestar and Azrael. Applejack sat across with Sev striking a conversation with him. As for me, I sat next to Rainbow Dash and across from us was Star Rush and Lightning just the two ponies I wanted to talk to.

"Excuse me Mr. Rush and but I have a couple question for you." Said Twilight getting their attention.

"Twilight please just call me Rush. I don't like the whole mister thing." Said Star Rush

"Ok and what would you like to be called ?" Asked Twilight

"Just call me Wolf or Lightning which ever one you prefer, it doesn't matter to me." Said Lightning Wolf

"Well now that we told you what to call us what did you want to ask Twilight." Said Rush

Before she could respond Dash got in front of Rush and said "That's Princess Twilight to you mister, I still don't trust you guys."

"Wow calm down Dashie I know you are loyal but don't worry about us we have to be here with you guys not against you guys." Said Rush

"Dash it's fine I never really liked being called princess so they can just call me Twilight." Said Twilight

"But Twi how can we trust them after they attacked your brother." Said Rainbow being confused in to accepting them as friends so fast.

"Since they stop the fight not start it and talking about my brother." Said Twilight "How do you two know him and Cadance?"

"Well I met Shining a year after I met Wolf so I was 12 when I met him and he introduce me to Cadance." Said Rush

"I met Shining around the same time but at the academy when I went there to visit and I met Cadance when I was five." Said Wolf

"So if you two knew them why did you wear cloaks?" Twilight asked

They both looked at each other and Star Rush spoke "So that princess Celestia wouldn't recognize us."

"Why wouldn't you want princess Celestia to recognize you, she is the nicest pony around." Said Twilight

"Since she was the one that exiled us five years ago." Said Wolf with regret in his tone.

Twilight was shocked to hear that these two were exiled from Equestria but still decided to come back and help.

This time Rainbow asked a question "Why were you two exiled five years ago?" She asked with sorrow in her tone knowing that they wanted to just help them now.

Star Rush just looked directly at them and said two words "Dark Magic" was all he needed to say to make them understand.

Twilight had to ask one last question to them before changing subjects "Why were you guys learning Dark Magic?"

"Now that is a dangerous question Twilight." Said Rush

"But I guess we can tell you." Said Wolf

Now both Twilight and Dash were on edge wanting to know the answer. Than both Rush and Wolf leaned in and said in unison "Since we could." Both Twilight and Dash fell out of there seats now knowing that these two got exiled because of the dumbest reason.

As they got back on their seats Twilight notice that Applejack got up and started walking towards the end of the cart to get fresh air. When she past the group seats. Wolf decided to get up and follow her out.

When he went outside the cart after Applejack both Twilight and Rush heard "He's pretty handsome for a wolf." They both turned to see Rainbow Dash staring at where wolf just went.

Rainbow Dash finally turn around to see the shocked faces of Rush and Twilight and had to ask "What?"

Rush decided to tease Rainbow "I know wolf had caught alot of eyes by wolves but never did I suspect that he would catch the eyes of a mare." Said Rush

When Rainbow heard this she started to blush and said "I said something out loud that I wasn't supposed to." She gave a weak smile when she was done speaking.

Twilight and Rush said in unison "Yes"

Once both of them were done teasing Rainbow Dash for awhile. Twilight decided this would be the perfect time to ask Rush something.

"Hey Rush how does Wolf know Applejack?" Asked Twilight

Rush took a couple seconds to think and said "I have no clue I was wondering the same exact thing. Ever since she said his name in the throne room it's been on my mind but I never got the chance to asked the question."

When Rush finished Applejack and Wolf both walked back in looking they finished a conversation of their own. Wolf sat back down with us while Applejack sat back down across Sev.

"So what did I miss?" Was all Wolf said when he sat back down.

Rush spoke with casual tone "Hey buddy when did you meet that mare?"

Wolf looked at Rush and said "I never told you about Applejack."

Rush just shook his head no.

"Well I met her four years before I met you so I was six when I met her." Said Wolf

"How did you meet her?" Asked Rainbow Dash

Wolf just looked at the three pair of eyes wanting and answer and said "In Ponyville I loved there for a year basically."

All three of them were shocked that the Wolf lived in Ponyville for a year. When they were about to ask more question the train came to a stop and they were at Ponyville station.

The group of twelve walked off the train together and made their way to the town center just in front of town hall. It was late at night already so they decided that they should all head to bed.

Twilight asked "Do you guys need a place to spend the night I have a castle you can stay at with me."

Azrael was the first to answer "No thank Fluttershy said I can stay with her tonight she wants to learn more about our dragons." Said the griffin

"Me and Pinkie are having a sleepover at her place so sorry Twilight I hope your not upset." Said Speedy

"Sev, Litestar, and I are all staying at the inn." Said Star Rush

Twilight looked at the final one and asked "What about you Wolf are you staying at Applejacks' place?"

Wolf responded "Nope I'm not so I'll take you up on your offer Twilight."

Twilight was happy that the Wolf was staying at the castle with her but not because he was now a friend but because of something else but she wasn't for sure yet what the feeling was.

"Well before we all go our separate ways." Said Rush "I was wondering who wanted to go to the Wonderbolt show tomorrow? Since we got off the wrong hoof to make it up."

"Wait how will you get us seat at the Wonderbolt show tomorrow, its been sold out." Rainbow Dash explained

Rush had grin on his face when he said "Who said anything about seats I was inviting you guys to the owners box."

All mane 6 were shocked but then Rarity asked "How would you get us in the owner box?"

Rush just smiled and said "Well the owner kinda owes me."

They thought about it for mere second in till Rainbow screamed "Yes we would love to come where is it?"

"Cloudsdale so we would want to leave here by 1000 to make it on time." Said Star Rush

"Wait if its in Cloudsdale how are we all going to get to there?" Twilight asked noticing that only six of them have wings.

"Well that easy we just drink my cloud walking potion before we leave and then we take a balloon up while the other eight of you fly." Said Sev

"Wait eight I only see six of us who can fly." Said Twilight

This time Litestar spoke "Well you know how there different type of dragons." Everybody nodded "Well there are two different types of wolves too." As she said that Her and Wolf showed that they had wings.

The mane 6 were shocked to see two wolves with wings under their fur the whole time.

"So you see there are two different types of wolves one that can only use dark magic like my father and one that can use light and dark magic like us who get wings." Said Litestar

"Darling are you saying that you can use Dark magic?" Asked Rarity

"Yes Dark magic is big in wolf culture its our magic that we can easily control and only about 18% of dark magic is bad the rest can be used for normal day living." Said Litestar

"Well then I guess its agreed then we are going tomorrow." Said Rush

Everyone said yes in unison

"Great we will meet her at 945 then so that everyone can drink their potions." Said Rush "Well with that done I'm heading to the inn."

"I agree I'm dead tired and I got to wake up early to make 4 cloud walking potions." Said Sev

"Here let me walk you to the inn it's by my house anyways." Said Rarity

"Why thank you Rarity that's nice of you." Said Litestar

The four of them walked towards the inn and Rarity house together.

"Well I think we should get going to if we want to have some fun before we pass out Speedy." Said Pinkie Pie

The two mares walked towards sugarcube corner to go have their sleepover.

"Well goodnight y'all if we're going to that Wonderbolt show I got wake up early so I can buck apples before leaving." Said Applejack as she started to walk home.

"I think its our time to leave Azrael I should get home and make sure all the animals are fed." Said Fluttershy

"I'll help you feed your animals I just love having pets around me." Said Azrael as him and Fluttershy started to walk towards her cottage.

"Wow I did not expect that guy to like animals so much that Fluttershy could easily talk to him." Said Rainbow Dash

"Yeah you would be shocked how many animals he has." Said Wolf

"Well I'm going home don't want to get home too late. Cya later guys." Said Rainbow Dash as she flew away

"Well I guess that leaves you and me now." Said Wolf

When he said that Twilight couldn't help notice as her cheeks became hot for some reason.

"Yeah I guess it just you and me tonight ha ha." Said Twilight

"Well would you like to lead the way to the castle or shall I where we must likely will get lost." Said Wolf

"Oh yeah lets walk this way." Said Twilight while pointing her hoof in the direction.

As they were walking towards the castle. Twilight could help but look at Lightning Wolf and his brown amber fur and his hazel eyes made him look so handsome. Wait what was Twilight thinking. How could she find this Wolf so handsome, she barely knew him.

All of sudden she bumped into him snapping her out of her own thoughts. She saw his gorgeous hazel eyes look at her. He then said "Um Twilight are you ok."

"What ah ah I'm fine Wolf just fine." She said with blush

"Ok well that's good but I don't like the looks of the cloud." Said Wolf as he was looking

Twilight also decided to look up and saw that the weather ponies decided that a rain storm would come in this evening.

"We should probably get to my castle." Said Twilight

"Why" asked Wolf and just then a rain drop fell on his nose and he went to say "Oh that's why."

Rain started to pour down but Twilight notice she wasn't getting wet. When she looked up she saw the rain hitting a force field above her. She looked at Wolf and notice a Black and White aura around his tail but he was still getting wet.

"Are you doing this Wolf?" Asked Twilight

"Yeah, I just don't think that the princess should get wet." Said Wolf

She couldn't help but blush at his statement.

"But you'll be soaking wet then."

"It's fine I'm use to the rain Twilight."

They continued to walk and finally made it to the castle. Twilight tried to open the door but it was locked.

"What spike must of thought we were staying in Canterlot for the night and locked the castle." Said Twilight

"Spike? Who's spike" asked Wolf

"Just my number one assistance. Here let me wake him up." She said and then she used the royal Canterlot voice "SPIKE WAKE UP."

All of sudden she notice Wolf was shaking from that and couldn't help but laugh.

"What so funny Twilight." Said Wolf

"That you were scared of the Royal Canterlot voice and that you look really funny." Said Twilight as she notice the wolf fur was clinging to his skin and also made its look like he had a goatee on his face.

"Thanks Twilight that's all I needed to hear." Said Wolf

Right before she could respond she saw that the castle door was open and a purple baby dragon with green spikes was standing inside with a blanket.

"Twilight I wasn't expecting you home." Said Spike sleepy

"It's ok spike and I would like you meet our guest Lightning Wolf." Said Twilight

"Lightning Wolf what kind of name is that for a pony who going to be your personal guards." Said spike as he opened the door more to see actual Wolf standing there. Spike started to freak out "Twilight there's a wolf behind you where your personal guard."

Wolf just gave the dragon a confused look at he said "Personal guard?"

"Sorry about that Wolf let me explain it to him." Said Twilight. Has she explained the situation to Spike he started to relax.

"Oh ok, sorry about the misunderstanding Lightning Wolf." Said Spike

"Hey no problem but I'll forgive you more if you kindly let us in." Said Wolf

Spike realized that it was raining and told them to hurry in. As he shut the door he said "Goodnight Twilight and goodnight Lightning." The baby dragon walked up the stairs never to be seen for the rest of the night.

"So you never told me that your friend was a baby dragon. How did you tame it?" Asked Wolf

"What I never tamed Spike I was the one who hatched him." Said Twilight as she started a fire.

Wolf walked over to the and shook the water off him. When he did his fur puffed out and Twilight couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh lets see how you like it." Said Wolf

Twilight saw his tail glow again and she notice a bucket of water above her and Wolf had a grin on his face.

Twilight looked at Wolf with a glare "Don't you dare Pret..." Before she could finish the bucket slipped all over her.

"You were saying princess." Said Wolf as he just finished licking his fur back to normal and then all of sudden he was wet again and Twilight started to laugh.

"Haha so now who's all wet again." She said

Wolf responded "Great right after I just finish licking myself so the fur was normal." He heard Twilight laugh again and couldn't help but think she has a cute laugh.

Before they knew it they were inches away still wet from the buckets of water. All of sudden Twilight used her hoofs to move Wolfs wet fur from his eyes so she could she those gorgeous hazel eyes of his.

When she pulled the fur away she couldn't help but stare into his eyes before they started to laugh more.

"Zeus would be mad at me if he saw me now." Said Wolf

"Why you say that Wolf?" Said Twilight

"Well because I'm using my magic for childish things." Said Wolf

"Well that's ok handsome." She said as she moved closer.

"Wait what did you say?" Asked Wolf with a confused look

Twilight than realized that she called him handsome with out any thought. She froze in place of embarrassment that she just said that to him.

Final she spoke with low tone "I said that's it ok handsome."

Before Wolf could respond Twilight decided that she could only do one thing. Then Wolf felt a pair of lips pressed against his. At first he was shocked but then he knew he wanted this moment to last.

Finally after a few moments Twilight pulled away realizing what she had done and that was she made out with Wolf. She was shocked with herself for doing such a thing and wonder if Wolf was mad at her.

"I'm sorry for what I did I shouldn't have done that." She said with tears coming down her face.

Wolf just looked at her and then did something that Twilight didn't expect he kissed her this time on the lips. She let her eyes closed feeling like time stop and nothing in the world matter.

When they parted lips Wolf said "Now I know for sure Zeus would be mad at me for this but to be honest I don't care what he thinks."

Twilight smiled as she heard this and said "I'm pretty sure I'll be in trouble with Celestia if she found out too."

They decided to stay down by the fire for a little longer to dry off before heading to bed together.

**A/N I'm splitting this chapter into two parts because there is alot I want to do for the morning where you will find out what Lightning Wolf and Applejack talked about and learn a dark secret of the Elite Six (What I'm calling my group of OCs).**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ponyville Part 2

Wolf woke up early the next morning. He decided to get out of bed and look out the window at the sun to see what time it was. It looked like the sun was just lifted so he knew it was 6am.

He looked back at the bed and a smile formed on his face as he saw a sleeping lavender mare still in bed. He walked over to the bed and kissed the mare on the lips.

She open her eyes to she Wolf over her and she smiled saying "Good morning handsome."

"Good morning Twilight I thought you might like to be awaken by a kiss." Said Lightning Wolf

"Definitely better than waking up alone everyday." She said as she got out of bed. "I'm going to take a shower right now would you care to join me?" Asked Twilight

Wolf just grinned and said "Don't mind if I do."

A few minutes later they were out of the shower with Twilight brushing her mane and Wolf licking himself so his fur was sleek.

"We should probably keep this to our selves." Said Twilight with sad look as she continued "So that neither one of us get in trouble."

"I hate to say it but I agree with you, this was just a one night thing." Said Wolf

"Yes I agree just a one night thing so neither of us are in trouble." Said Twilight with a sad tone

Wolf notice her tone and said "But last night will forever be in my heart."

Twilight turned with a smile on her face and went up to give Wolf a kiss on the lips. "We should probably go down stairs at different times so Spike doesn't know." Said Twilight

"I agree your dragon might let his lips slip to the wrong pony and I wouldn't want you to get in trouble." Wolf said

Downstairs

"Hey Twilight what do you think Wolf would want for breakfast?" Asked Spike

"I don't know maybe make him some oats." Twilight said confused to what does Wolf eat.

Finally Lightning came down and looked inside the fridge and found two eggs. He saw Spike approach him wearing an apron.

"Hey Lightning what do you want for breakfast?" Asked Spike

"I was just going to make scramble eggs." Said Wolf

"Oh here let me make them for you, you are our guest after all." Said Spike

Wolf looked at Twilight who just gave a motion to give him the eggs. "All right I'll trust you little dragon man." Wolf said as he gave the eggs to Spike.

Wolf decided to sit next to Twilight while Spike made him eggs. "So what do you have plan before the show?" Asked Wolf

"Just plan to do some research before we leave and you." Said Twilight

"I have to go talk to Applejack about something before we leave." Wolf said

Twilight was curious why he had to talk to Applejack before they left but before she could ask Spike bought him his eggs.

Wolf ate his eggs and said bye to Spike and Twilight but before he left he waited till Spike back was turned and kissed Twilight bye.

Down at Sweet Apple Acres

Applejack was bucking apples. She was trying to get as much done before she had to leave at 10:00 that morning for a Wonderbolt show in the owners box. She was still wondering how Star Rush got those tickets.

She then remember that Lightning was coming over to talk to her about their conversation on the train.

Flashback to the train yesterday

Applejack just went to the back of the cart to get fresh air. She was enjoying her conversation with the zebra known as Sev. When all of sudden she heard a voice that she wished she didn't hear.

"Hey Applejack." Said Lightning Wolf

"Ho look who it is the big lair." Said Applejack with an angry glare

"Ok look I understand your mad at me but I didn't break a promise." Said Wolf

"Yes you did Lightning, you promised you would be there when I needed you." Said Applejack

"I did promise that but I made another promise too that I'm breaking." Said Wolf

"Yeah and what promise is that since I know you weren't there when my parents died you were to busy living life as a prince." Said Applejack

"Hey just because I'm Celestia son doesn't mean I like the royal life. To be honest Applejack my best memories are in Ponyville." Said Wolf

"Oh I'm so sorry for you prince just why did you come here anyways." Said Applejack

"Since I need to tell you something and ask you something." Said Wolf

"Ok fine what do you have to tell me." Said Applejack

"I didn't break my promise till now. You told me that you never wanted to see me again when you found out I was Celestia's son, so I promise that you never would see me again." Said Wolf

At that moment Applejack remember the day Wolf left to head back to Canterlot. She was devastated that day since one of her best friends were leaving her and he lied about who he was.

Finally Applejack spoke "Look I know it's been 13 years but I'm sorry for saying that. I was just so upset with you that I wasn't thinking straight. Can you ever forgive me Wolf."

"Yes I can but I need to ask you one thing." Said Wolf

"Ok what do you need ask?" Asked Applejack

"I need you not to tell your friends who I'm really am. Can you do that for me Applejack?" Wolf said with a serious tone

She looked at him like he was crazy. He was asking if she could lie to her friends in who he was.

"You want me to lie my friends Wolf." Applejack said

"Yes but only about me being Celestia son." Said Wolf

"But why would you want me to do such a thing and she also raised you Wolf." Said Applejack a little concerned

"BECAUSE SHE ALSO THE ONE THAT EXILED STAR RUSH AND I." Yelled Wolf "SHE STOP BEING MY MOTHER THAN APPLEJACK SO CAN YOU PLEASE LIE FOR ME."

Applejack just was shocked to hear what was coming out of Lightning mouth. She just wonder where the sweet little wolf she became friends with went. She thought to herself did being exile make him this different.

Applejack finally gave a respond to Wolf "To be honest with you sugarcube I don't know if I could."

"Well then I'll give you time to think and come by your farm tomorrow morning." Said Wolf as he turned around and walk back inside the cart.

After she regained her ability to move on her own she decided to go back inside also, knowing she had a lot of thinking up head.

Present time

She now knew her answer as she saw Wolf walking the path towards her farm. She decided to wait for him by a tree. When he finally arrived in front of her she looked at him.

"Alright I'll do it on one condition Wolf." Said Applejack

"Alright name your condition Applejack." Said Wolf not realizing he just made a big mistake.

"I want to know what happen to Shine Flower since in the news paper it said she died of a bad heart is it true." She said

Wolf just froze in place when Applejack mention Shine Flower, the maid that took care of him when he was growing up.

"Why do you want to know?" Asked Wolf with fear in his voice

"Answer the question Wolf is it true." Said Applejack

"Please don't make me answer this Applejack." Said Wolf

Applejack looked at Wolf and notice he was on the verge of tears but she needed to know the answer.

"Is it true?" Asked Applejack

Wolf just continue to stare at Applejack in fear that she wanted the answer and she wasn't taking no as answer or else his secret would be out.

"IS IT TRUE CELESTIA DAMN IT!?" shouted Applejack

Then Wolf looked down at the ground when Applejack started to yell. He was shaking from the fear forming inside of him. He knew he would have to tell her a dark secret that only his team mates knew.

"DAMN IT WOLF TELL ME OR ELSE IM TELLING EVERYONE THE TRUTH!" Applejack yelled while putting her hoof to the ground.

Wolf finally said "no" in a whisper that Applejack could barely hear him.

"Sorry what was that sugar..." She never got to finish because Wolf interrupted her.

"NO NO NO ITS NOT TRUE!" He shouted with tears down his face "I'm the one who killed her. I killed her with my own claws!"

Applejack was shocked to hear that Wolf was the one who killed Shine Flower the mare she idolized. She just stared at him like he was a monster for killing her idol. Finally she spoke with a anger in voice.

"Your a monster for what you did Wolf." She said

Those words pierced his heart so much that he couldn't stop the pain in his heart.

"I'm so sorry Applejack. I know she was your idol but please I didn't want to kill her it just happened." Said Wolf still crying

"Well did you think that when you started to eat her dead corpse." Asked Applejack

Wolf just was shocked in fear in how did Applejack know about her death being a lie and knowing that he ate her afterwards.

"Wolf I'll keep your secret but I don't trust you and I sure know that there is a monster living inside of you. So if you dare eat one of my friends I will find you and I will kill you myself than feed you to the Timberwolves so that you died just like you kill your victims." Applejack said while turning to go back to her barn

Wolf was shocked to hear this coming from someone who was a close friend but now knowing one of his darkest secrets, he lost her probably forever. All he could do was fall to the ground and cry into his forepaws.

945 am Town center

Wolf just made it to the Town center and notice that he was the last one there.

Twilight notice Wolf's arrival but notice something was different about him. She looked at Applejack who just finished her cloud potion and saw Wolf coming. Applejack looked at Wolf like he was some kind of monster and Twilight wonder what happen between the two.

"Good now that everyone is here we can start heading to Cloudsdale." Said Rush as Wolf stop next to him

"Did everyone drink the cloud potion?" Asked Twilight

Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack, and Sev all nodded there head to let Twilight know as they enter Pinkies hot air balloon.

"Ok good we can start heading out to Cloudsdale." Said Rainbow Dash who was very excited

As they all open their Wings Twilight notice that Litestar and Wolf both have White wings.

"Hey Litestar dear why do you and Wolf have the same exact wing color? I thought you said last night that wolves that have wings never have the same wings?" Asked Rarity

Litestar looked at Rarity and said "Well that's easy Rarity. Wolf and I are twins that why we have the same wing color."

The mane 6 were all shocked to hear that Litestar and Wolf were twins since they had different fur.

"Wait how are you two twins if Wolf was born was here?" Asked Rainbow

"Well that's because we were separated at birth." Said Litestar

"But for now that's a different story for another day." Said Wolf still with an upset look on his face.

"Well since we all are done asking questions. Lets start heading to Cloudsdale before we miss the whole show." Said Rush

All the ones flying waited till the hot air balloon was in air before they took off.

Rainbow Dash and Speedy both volunteer to pull the balloon so that they don't get caught in rouge wind.

When Rainbow and Speedy were hoisted to the balloon Rush lead the group to Cloudsdale.

Everyone was excited to go but what they didn't know was that the forces of darkness was going to make their move on them.

**A/N Next chapter is were the action begins so get ready for alot more twist and more dark secrets about the elite 6.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Rumble in the Arena

"Ok we are almost there guys just a few more minutes till we are in the greatest city of Equestria, Cloudsdale." Said Star Rush

"It's about time I'm starting to want to walk on the ground." Said Litestar

"Wait your a wolf with wings why don't you guys fly everywhere?" Asked Rainbow Dash

"Since it takes alot more energy to fly than to run for us, so we prefer the ground over the air." Said Wolf

"But why, if you just fly more often wouldn't you guys be able to fly longer." Stated Rainbow

"Yes that is true but the feeling of wind going against your fur while running on the ground and able to keep your mouth open is great." Said Litestar

"What do you mean keep your mouth open?" Twilight asked

This time Rush answered "They like to keep there tongues out when they go against the wind and you can't do that while flying or else you might eat a fly."

"So they like to do what Winona likes to do when we race." Said Applejack

"Like this!" Pinkie pie said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Haha are you sure your not part wolf because you do it perfectly pinkie." Said Azrael

Wolf gave Azrael a glare that said your dead.

"We are here people!" Said Rush

They all looked and saw a floating city made out of clouds.

Rainbow Dash and Speedy were the first to land on the cloud since they were pulling the balloon. As they unharnessed themselves Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity, and Sev all jumped out of the balloon. At first Rainbow thought they were going to fall but remember that they drank a potion that allowed them to walk.

As the others landed they saw the two wolves wings go back into there fur as they stretch. Azrael, Rush, Twilight, and Fluttershy all tucked their wings by their side while Speedy and Rainbow both hovered.

"Home sweet home, never thought I would see it ever again." Said Rush

"You and me both commander." Speedy Said with a smile

"I almost forgot that you grew up here and just down the street from me and I didn't meet you till the USN." Said Rush

"Well Cloudsdale his home to all Pegasi." Said Rainbow

"Yes it is." Said Rush "Hey why are we just standing here we should start walking to the arena."

After 15 min of walking though the streets of Cloudsdale they were in front of the Wonderbolt Arena.

"Hmm looks like we going to miss the introduction for each flyer." Said Rush

As they walked in they all showed there ticket but Speedy and Azrael were stop by security.

"Hey what wrong with them?" Asked Rush

"These!" Said one of the guards as he held a mine three mini crossbows in his hooves.

"Your not allow to bring weapons inside." Said the guard

"They are though sir." Said Rush which confused the main six and the guard.

Rush decided to explain "You saw the prime president come in with princess Celestia" the guard nodded "Well they are apart of his security team so they are allowed."

The guard just nodded and gave the weapons back to Azrael and Speedy. Azrael but his by his chest while Speedy but both of hers strap on her back legs.

They all were walking towards the owners box when Wolf Asked "Why did you bring your weapons?"

They both said in unison "Just in case you never know what's going to happen."

They finally made it in front the owners box which had a keypad that only the owner knew so if you were late you couldn't get in.

"Great we were late so now we can't get in." Said Rainbow Dash

Rush just smiled and said "Everybody turn around."

In unison the group asked "Why?"

Rush rolled his eyes and said "Just turn around."

As they were turning around Rainbow said "I don't see the point when only the owner and his family knows the code."

"Ok you can turn back around." Rush said

As they all faced Rush they saw that his hoof was on the handle and it was pushed down.

"Welcome to the owner box of the Wonderbolts." Star Rush said as he open the door.

They all drop their mouths expect for Wolf, who said "Big shock Rush."

Rush just ignore Wolf as he walked in and kept the door open for them. As the group walked in they saw a huge room that had three cloud TVs that had a different camera angle on the stadium.

"Ah welcome its about time you guys made it." Said Zeus as he walked up to them and greeted them.

Celestia followed behind him to greet everyone. "I see you all were able to make it here today." Said Celestia

They chatted for a bit in till Rainbow notice a pony outside on the balcony where there were seats to watch the show live. The pony had a green coat and yellow mane sitting outside.

"ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh is that Firefly the owner of the Wonderbolts." Said Rainbow

Everyone looked at the pony she was talking about. The pony got out of his chair and walked inside to greet them.

"Hello and to answer your question young mare, I am Firefly." Said Firefly

Firefly looked at the group with a smile in till his eyes saw Star Rush who was just smiling at him. He was so shocked to see Star Rush here that when he open his mouth he couldn't say anything.

"Oh come on old man you haven't seen me for five years and you can't say anything." Said Rush

Everyone was shocked expect for Celestia and Wolf who already knew their past.

Finally Firefly gave a stern look at Rush and said "I see your still as disrespectful as ever." After a while of silence and Rush being shocked to hear that firefly smiled with tears in his eyes and said "Welcome home son." As he embraced Rush in a hug.

Everybody in unison said "Son!?" expect for Celestia and Wolf.

"I missed you too dad and after not seeing me for five years that the first thing you tell me." Said Rush

Everybody just screamed "Father!?" As they were shocked to hear that leave Rush mouth expect for the two.

"Well aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Said Firefly

As Rush turned to face the group to tell them how Firefly made him his apprentice than two years later he adopted Rush. They were shocked to hear this.

"So are you telling is that you were the personal apprentice to Firefly and now your his son too." Asked Rainbow

"Yes that is what I'm saying that how I got us theses seats and knew the code to the room." Said Rush

"That is so...AWESOME!" said Rainbow

"It is pretty cool and I've know you for the past three years." Said Azrael

"Pretty cool its amazing Azrael." Said Speedy

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Said Rush

"Hey son why don't you preform with your old team." Said Firefly

"Wait are you saying that the ponies preforming now are the ones I captained?" Asked Rush

"Yes they are and spitfire made a wonderful captain but I'm pretty sure she'll be upset with you if you don't preform." Said firefly

"I can't dad I'm working." Said Rush

"Nonsense you can perform." Said Zeus

Rush looked at Zeus but before he could preform Zeus pushed him off the balcony.

All the ponies in the stadium saw this a gasped when they saw a pony falling. The Wonderbolts decided to try to help the falling pony but before they could Rush opened his wings and flew over the crowd. Everyone in the stadium cheered expect for the Wonderbolts who were wondering who is this pony.

Rush finally move to the center by the Wonderbolts who had to stop their performance because of him.

Spitfire spoke "Hey your not allowed to fly here, get back to your seat."

"Who ever said that you guys should stop your performance. Remember what I used to say if a pony is falling make it apart of routine." Said Rush

The Wonderbolts were all shocked to hear this voice. All of sudden all of them screamed "CAPTAIN!"

Now Rainbow Dash was confused "How is he captain?"

Firefly looked at the rainbow mare and said "Since he taught them to become wonderbolts."

"Cap its good to have you here." Said Sorin

"Thanks its great to be back but we got a performance to do." Said Rush

"So you take the lead Rush." Said Spitfire

"Alright than, I want to do a ember blaze." Said Rush

The Wonderbolts just nodded at his orders.

They all split up as three ponies went to grab torches the rest did tricks. Spitfire flew high in the sky were she was just a speck in the sky, as the three torches were handed to Rush, Sorin, and Fleetfoot. They flew towards Spitfire with the torches in hoof while Spitfire spin and flew down towards them. She started to create a tornado and when she pass in between the torches the fire spun around the tornado making it a firenado. That when Sorin took air spun into the middle of the fire tornado. Right before he hit the bottom he lifted his wings that made a big gust of wind and the tornado broke sending little embers into the crowd.

Everybody in the crowd cheered. They continue to do tricks when all of sudden halfway though the show all the screens went off and the announcer mic stop working.

The elite six (expect Rush) surrounded the mane 6, Celestia, and Zeus. When this happen as they thought a threat was coming for them.

The Wonderbolts and Rush were flying in the middle wondering what happened. When all of sudden the main screen turned back on but not to the Wonderbolts. On the screen was a Dark green coated unicorn.

"Good afternoon ponies." Said the unicorn on screen "My name is Black Hole."

When he said his name the elite 6 were shocked to hear his name.

"That's impossible Black Hole was a Puma that I killed." Said Rush

The unicorn than looked at Rush. "Ahhh yes Commander Star Rush of the elite 6. If your here that means the other 5 are here. But this is true you did kill me, but what if I told you I split my soul in two commander, would you believe me?"

Rush just stared at the screen. He flew there silently then after a few moments.

"Yes I would just because I've seen it done before." Said Rush now with cold tone

Back in the owner box Twilight was wondering who is this Black Hole unicorn and why did Rush know him.

"How does Rush know this unicorn?" Twilight asked Wolf

"We all know him too well." Growled Wolf

Twilight looked at Wolf and notice that his eyes were more like a predator than they normally were. She looked at the other four and notice that they were all mad.

Black Hole continue to talk "Well it also looks like princess Celestia and prime president Zeus are with you guys. Also the former element bearers are there too just rounding up all my enemies in one place for me Rush. How kind of you."

"What do you Black Hole?" Asked Rush

"What do I want? Well that's easy Rush I want to awaken my dark lord." Said Black Hole

Twilight realized now that this is the leader of the cult that they came to warn them about. She was wondering though how he knows so much about them.

"Well that's not going to happen Black since we are here to stop you." Said Rush

"Ah yes the elite six or should I call you all by your proper names like Sev the black alchemist, Speedy the she-demon, Azrael the grim reaper, Litestar the light killer, you commander Star Rush the bringer of darkness, and I can't leave out your pet Lightning Wolf the assassin. Like you guys would stop me." Said Black Hole

The elite six were shocked that he knew all of there title names that USN gave to them.

"So what if you know our nicknames we will stop you." Said Rush

"No you won't because I know much more about all of you than you would like me to know but that's for another time since now my men should be entering the arena ready to kill you. So bye commander." Black Hole said as the screen shut off.

All of the men Black was talking about flew into the stadium. Star Rush saw them rush in and had weapons ready to aim at him and the Wonderbolts.

"Wonderbolts combat now!" Rush ordered

They all scatter right before the weapons hit them. They knew now what Black wanted and that was their heads.

Wolf saw enemies swarm the stadium and attack the Wonderbolts. Lucky they were fast enough to dodge the weapons.

"Speedy and Azrael take flight in the Arena and kill all the enemies but protecting the citizens is primary." Wolf order them.

Speed and Azrael both nodded and flew out the balcony and joined the fight. Rainbow Dash decided that she would also help with fight in the arena.

When they were out of the owners box Wolf heard something be planted on the door. He looked at Litestar who started to use her magic to create a shield around them. Then time slow down for Wolf when he heard a push of a button and the door exploded off by charges.

When the first guy walked in he didn't get far in since Sev ran up to him and knocked him out with hoof to hoof combat. Another one flew in and straight at Wolf which knock him out of the owner box.

Twilight saw Wolf fly out the balcony with an enemy holding. She was scared that he might get hurt or worse but then she remember what that unicorn said about him that he is the assassin. She looked towards the door and nine more guys came in, Sev was battling them with Litestar. She then saw notice princess Celestia charge up her horn and blast two of them way. Zeus than used his magic to electrocute six of them. They decided to relax and that's when the ninth one came at Zeus but then Twilight used her magic to knock him out.

Wolf was win fight with a griffin right now free falling. This griffin was trying to claw at his neck but before he could Wolf open his mouth and fire shot out of it. With the griffin burned to crisp he flew in the air and let the body fall to the ground.

As he got back to the owner box he realized that everyone was safe.

"Sev and Litestar get them out of here now before more guys show up." Said Wolf

"No we are not leaving you and the squad behind." Said Sev

"You don't have a choice just get them out of here and bring back up." Wolf said as he flew into battle.

"Alright lets move than." Said Sev

"Yeah agreed I just can't believe he wants us to leave them behind." Said Litestar

"He wants to make sure these 8 are out ok." Sev said as he picked up Fluttershy who was in a ball from being frighten so much.

As they started to run down the stadium towards the exit Applejack couldn't believe that Wolf wanted them out for there protection. She started to wonder if something made him into the monster that ate her idol.

"Come on we're almost there." Said Sev

As they got to the exit they notice a big group of enemies waiting there, so Sev decide to throw Fluttershy towards the exit and she made it. Pinkie and Rarity made it to the exit to but when they got though the gates shut on them, trapping the rest inside with the enemies.

"What? Hey who shut the gate? The gate is to remain open till the end of the show." Said Pinkie

"Darlings your trap inside what should we do?" Asked Rarity

"Hang on I got an idea." Twilight said as she tried to use a teleportation spell but it failed.

"The gates are coated with magic so no thief can get in at night." They looked up to see Firefly flying over head.

"So now what do we do?" Said Rarity

"You three go get the back up Wolf requested, while we get the gate up for your return." Said Sev

Pinkie and Rarity looked at each before Pinkie spoke "What happens if they don't believe us?"

"Use code Delta Foxtrot Bravo and our men will know what that means." Said Zeus

"Alright we will be back with the help as fast as we can." Said Rarity "Lets go Fluttershy we're going to need you to fly fast."

"Here you guys go." Said Pinkie as she pulled a lever that made a cannon fall in front of them. "The party cannon should help you guys."

As they walked away Litestar turned to face Firefly and said "Do you know where we can open all the gates?"

"Yes, I'm the owner of course I do but I wont be able to get there alone." Said Firefly

"Litestar, you and Celestia go with him to get the gate open. Twilight and Applejack take the party cannon and go back to the box and use it from there." Said Zeus

"And what about you Zeus?" Asked Celestia

"Sev and I are going to show these men why they should surrender to us now or face are wraith." Said Zeus with an evil smile.

They all nodded and went there separate direction with Litestar, Celestia, and Firefly heading to the control room, while Applejack and Twilight went back to the box, and Zeus and Sev are facing a large group of enemies. Meanwhile back at the Stadium the Wonderbolts are protecting the citizens while Wolf, Azrael, Speedy, and Star Rush all face the enemies in the Arena.

**A/N: Have to split this one into two parts so the second will have more action I promise and also I would like to thank you guys for favorite and/or following my story since this is the first time I ever posted one my stories.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Arena War

30 minutes earlier

Guys were coming at Star Rush from the left and right. He was now getting annoyed at how many there were. He saw Wolf and Firefly fly towards him.

"Wolf what are you doing here?" Asked Rush

"I came to help." Said Wolf

"You should be protecting your father." Said Rush

"I left him in the hands of Sev and Litestar." Said Wolf

"And what about the others?" Asked Rush as he knocked out an enemy

Firefly spoke this time "They are fine they left with Celestia and Zeus."

Rainbow showed up "Hey are my friends ok?"

"Yes they are fine but we need to focus here." Said Wolf

"Well it looks like some of the crowd joined in the fight but we need to protect the ones that can't fight." Said Rainbow

"I agree with you Dash, our main priority is protecting the people." Said Rush

"Alright than so we have to get them out then." Said Wolf

"Yes but we are going to need the control room for that just in case they locked the gate." Said Firefly

"So than lets do that." Said Azrael has he flew in shooting an enemy with his crossbow.

"They probably have mean there now I can't take them all on my own." Said Firefly

"Wait if they have the controls Zeus can be in trouble." Said Azrael

"I'll go check on them and get them to the control room for safety." Said Firefly

"Alright Dash you help Azrael get the citizens to a safe place, Wolf you help me defeat them and where the hell is Speedy." Said Rush.

As Rush finish Speedy popped up with an enemy being thrown into a wall.

"Found her and she's pissed so I would just let her do her thing." Said Wolf

"Alright so we all know what we are doing, good now get to it." Said Rush

Present time

"All the control room should be around the corner here." Said Firefly

"Alright hold on for second let me check it out." Said Litestar

"No wait I'll look I can't let you put yourself in danger." Said Firefly

As he looked at over the corner he could see about five enemies and a creature he hasn't seen before. He looked back at Celestia and Litestar.

"There are five enemies and a creature I've never seen before." Said Firefly

Litestar looked around the corner and was shocked to see the creature. She was wondering why that creature was here and then notice a tattoo on its arm of a skull on top of money.

"That's a puma but don't worry it's a mercenary." Said Litestar

"Ok well lets do this Firefly and I will take out the enemies and you deal with the mercenary." Said Celestia

Litestar thought about she was the only one who was truly combat experience and also the only one who has face a puma before.

"Alright but wait for my signal." Litestar said as she casted a spell.

A second later Litestar was invisible and stalking towards the puma. Celestia and Firefly were waiting around the corner for the signal.

The puma sniffed the air and looked at the direction that Litestar was coming from but before he could but his scent on her she jumped at him turning visible and yelling "Now!"

When Celestia heard this she turned the corner firing her solar magic at three guards in the back. While Firefly flew past her and knocked out the two guards with his bare hoof.

Litestar took the puma down pretty fast having the element of surprise on him. She looked at Celestia and Firefly and called back all clear. Celestia walked in first ready to guard the door and then Firefly struggle his way to the door.

Litestar saw Firefly holding a hoof under his stomach. She quickly ran towards him and had him lay against the wall. When she moved his hoof she saw that he was stabbed.

"We have to close that wound up now." Said Litestar

"No we must get the gates open first than you could worried about me." Said Firefly

"No I need to treat you now or else you will die, I know this for fact." Said Litestar

"How do you know?" Asked Celestia

"Since I'm the squad medic and it's my favorite move to kill an enemy is this one." Said Litestar as she started to charge her magic

"So how many others in your squad killed?" Asked Firefly fear of his son taking a life away rising.

"All of us have taken more lives than we can count now." Said Litestar with a sad tone as she finished closing the wound with dark magic.

"I can tell you regret taking away those lives." Said Celestia while putting a reassuring hoof on Litestar's back.

"You think we would but the sad part is that we don't feel any regret for lives we took." Said Litestar with a cold tone as she got back up "We should get these gates open for the guards when they get here."

"Agreed let me get to the controls but the moment they are open they will come here so you two guard the door." Said Firefly as he got up

Meanwhile back with Zeus and Sev

Enemies were charging after them one after another.

"Damn are they ever going to stop coming." Said Sev as he hit another guy

"I didn't take you to complain Sev." Said Zeus

"I'm not complaining sir I'm trust saying that they don't stop coming." Said Sev

"Sounds like complaining to me and with your rap sheet I didn't expect that." Said Zeus

"Well that's why we like you sir cause you treat us like normal ponies, griffins, and wolves." Said Sev

"Haha and that's why I trust you kids." Said Zeus as he used his magic to take a group of enemies out

Meanwhile with Applejack and Twilight

They were running down the halls towards the owner box with Pinkie's party cannon.

"We're almost there Twilight just a couple more feet." Said Applejack

"I know but I'm just worried about Wolf and everybody else." Said Twilight

"Why did you mention Wolf separate Twi?" Asked Applejack

"Just because I got to know him last night on our walk to the castle." Said Twilight with a blush on her face

"No Twi, Ah wreckon you're lying to me." Said Applejack

"I'm not lying to you Applejack. I would never lie to you." Said Twilight knowing she didn't lie to her but just didn't tell her the full truth.

"I feel like your not telling me every..." Before she could finish they saw enemies in front the box.

"Great now what?" Asked Twilight

"You have a horn and I have my legs so what do you think?" Said Applejack

"Don't forget we have the party cannon also." Said Twilight

With that said the two mares fired the party cannon at the group of enemies and notice it shot out bowling balls instead of party stuff. The enemy that got hit was now out cold while the other 6 charged after them.

Twilight used her magic to take out three enemies, while Applejack bucked the other three.

"Well lets get set up and you have to tell me everything Twi." Said Applejack

Twilight knew Applejack was on to her but she didn't know how to tell her friend. She knew that she couldn't tell Applejack about what she did with Wolf last night.

In the Arena

Rush just slammed a griffin head into a wall. "I'm getting tired how many guys there are here at the moment." Said Rush

"Tell me about it, I feel like this is worse than that time we had to rescue Litestar from Krieg." Said Wolf as he stab an enemy with his claws.

They saw Rainbow Dash come towards them with some citizens behind her and Azrael covering their rear.

"Hey guys we need help to get these ponies to the owner box." Said Rainbow

"Wait why to the owner box?" Asked Wolf

Rainbow just pointed up at the box and as Rush and Wolf eyes landed on the box, they saw a cannon shooting bowling balls at the enemies.

"Since they can be covered by that cannon." Said Rainbow

"Alright we'll help you." Said Rush

They all flew towards the box but a group of enemies were in the way. Wolf didn't care he decided he would use his magic and shocked them out of the sky.

Meanwhile somewhere

"Oh I hope everyone is fine." Said Fluttershy

"Don't worry they have my cannon Fluttershy." Said Pinkie

"Yeah but I'm worried to darling but that's why we need you to fly faster so we can help them." Said Rarity

"Alright I'll try too get us in Canterlot in a couple minutes." Said Fluttershy as she flapped her wings harder to fly faster.

After 10 minutes they made it to Canterlot and went straight to the royal guard HQ. As they pulled up a princess Luna was coming out of the building. Luna saw the balloon land in front and decided to greet her friends.

"Hello Rarity, Flutt..." But before she could finish Pinkie interrupted "Quick send guards to Cloudsdale the Arena is under attack!" Shouted Pinkie

"That impossible if it was under attack we would have heard from Celestia." Said Luna.

As Luna said this guards heard Pinkie and came over to hear about it. Then the USN men also showed up knowing their leader was there right now.

"Fine if you don't believe us than Delta Foxtrot Bravo." Said Rarity

The USN men knew exactly what it meant and one of them came right in front of the girls.

"Where is this fight right now?" Asked the guard

"At the Arena in Cloudsdale." Said Pinkie

The guard looked at them and then turned around and shouted "All griffins and Pegasi go to Cloudsdale now the prime president in trouble."

The girls sighed in relief as they heard the orders for men to do there. Then they realized how do they know where Cloudsdale is if they never been here.

"You guys are going to need us to show you where to go." Said Rarity

"No they won't just head back to Ponyville I'll take it from here." Said a Celestia guard

"Cloudhunter you believe that there is a danger?" Asked Luna

"Yes I do why else would they come here." Said Cloudhunter

"Alright then take 15 of your best men and I'll take 15 of my with me." Said Luna

"Yes ma'am." Said Cloudhunter

Back at the Arena

Wolf and the group just made it to the owner box and saw Applejack and Twilight using the cannon.

"Didn't I order you guys to get help." Said Wolf

"You did but the gates closed on us but Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy are getting help." Said Applejack as she aimed the cannon

"Well that's good but we need you guys to protect these ponies while your hold out here." Said Star Rush

"We can do that but I think we're going to need back up." Said Twilight

"So Rainbow and Azrael will cover your rear." Said Wolf

With that said the group of ponies that couldn't fight flew into the box while Rainbow and Azrael guard the door.

"Alright now that every..." Wolf was hit into the box and hit the bar table that shatter to pieces.

Wolf was now tangled in fight with a Pegasus that had bat wings and fangs trying to bite him.

"Wolf stop screwing around and finish him already." Said Rush

Wolf used his fire breath to burn the pony to ashes which everyone in the box was shocked to see.

Twilight couldn't believe that Wolf just shot fire out of his mouth and also killed a pony. She was so shocked to see this side of him one that can kill without a second thought.

Applejack knew Wolf was a monster but never did she expect him to kill another pony and right in front of her. Her trust for him completely faded at that moment for her.

Rainbow just looked at the pile of ash that was now in the box still smoking. She couldn't believe that the one she has a crush on just killed a pony.

"Good job dude now come lets go we got more to kill." Said Rush which scared the three just wondering who there new friends were.

"Azrael protect everyone." Said Wolf as he left

The two flew into the middle of the battle with full attention. While the rest were left behind at the box.

"Are we sure we can handle all these guys?" Asked Wolf

"Hell no but we'll at least die trying to beat them all." Said Rush

They came on a group of enemies where they used hoof to hoof combat on them. Wolf spun and kicked one in the head then grabbed him and snap his neck. Rush came a lightning speed to hit most of them but one of them he broke his wings then broke his back so the enemy could just fall to earth.

"We got alot of enemies we need to do something about this and quick." Said Wolf

Rush looked at the roof that was closed and said "Get everyone out of the way I got an idea."

"Are you doing what I think your doing?" Asked Wolf

"Yep and who ever isn't down they will be knock out." Said Rush as he flew up to the roof.

As Rush flew to the roof it open up for him and he knew that his father had control on the stadium.

Rainbow saw the roof open and Rush fly high in the sky. She thought about using a sonic rainboom in till Azrael put a claw on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't fly if I were you." Azrael said

"Why is that Azrael?" Asked Rainbow

"Since your going to see why he was the captain of your wonderbolts Jr squad." Said Azrael

Litestar and Celestia were holding off enemies in front of the control room. Firefly was staring at the screen knowing what his son was doing.

Sev and Zeus were learning against a wall after there fight they were pretty tired but they heard a noise knowing that it was the commander.

Twilight and Applejack looked up to see Star Rush leaving the stadium by the roof but for sure reason they felt like he was coming right back.

Finally Speedy looked up after she just shot an enemy to save Spitfire. She then heard a voice she recognized and look at the direction it came from and saw Wolf coming towards her.

"Get to the floor he's preforming it to knock them out." Said Wolf

Right when he said that Speedy flew to the bleachers and took cover while Spitfire took cover behind the stands. Wolf decided he would go back to the box to tell them to take cover then take cover himself.

Rush finally stop and looked around him he could see all of Cloudsdale and some of it surrounding lands. He then saw a big group of ponies and USN troops flying towards Cloudsdale and knew that back up was on the way. Rush decided to tuck his wings in and free fall towards the stadium.

Wolf just made it to the box when he saw Rush falling and knew he had min and half before it happened.

"Everyone get down on the ground!" Said Wolf

Wolf notice everyone did this expect for Rainbow who he tackled to the ground and laid on top of her.

Rush decided that he was half way now and opened his wings. He started to build up more speed has he flapped his wings. He was now close to the stadium and had his eyes on his target.

His target was a griffin that looked like he was giving orders to the troops. Rush knew he only had one shot at it and he was going to take it.

As flew fast he started to get wind resistant and a barrier started to form around him. He knew that he was close to mark 3 and had to keep the place in till he was right on top of the griffin.

The griffin looked up to see a pony nose diving right to him. Rush knew the griffin made him but it was too late and Rush stuck out a hoof and hit mark 3 and boom. As he stuck the griffin he broke the sound barrier and created a thing of stars that flew away from him.

Rush bought the griffin to the ground and crack his neck when he hit the ground. Rush looked up to see all the enemies in the arena be knock back by his sonic starboom.

Rainbow Dash was shocked to see a sonic boom while she laid on the ground but she was just shocked by that. She had a handsome wolf on top of her now and all she could think about was pressing her lips against his.

"Hey you ok Dash?" Asked Wolf with a confused look

"Yeah I'm fine can you get off of me?" Asked Rainbow with a blush on her face

"Oh sorry about that." Said Wolf as he got up

"Hey no problem I was just wondering what was that." Said Rainbow as she got up herself

"Yeah what was that Wolf?" Asked Twilight

"I reckon you tell us everything Wolf or else." Said Applejack with a cold tone

Wolf didn't like how Applejack was treating him but knew he had no right to tell her different.

"It's Star Rush." Said Wolf

"Now your just lying I saw Rush fly he's not that good." Said Rainbow

This time a voice behind them spoke "That was the commander and our flight here was a just a Sunday fly for him." Said Azrael has he came up

"What do you mean?" Asked Applejack

"He means that Rush is the fastest Pegasus in Equestria." Said Wolf

"What that's not true I am the fastest I'm the one who first performed a sonic rainboom." Said Rainbow

"Actually you performed it second." Said Rush as he came up.

"What do you mean?" Asked Twilight

"Dash preformed it after me. To be exact a year after me but when I did it, I was running away from the royal guards." Said Rush

As Rush said that royal guards and UNS came in the arena arresting the enemies that couldn't escape. As the guards came in Celestia, Firefly, and Litestar were behind them with Princess Luna.

Sev and Zeus both enter the owner box just as Speedy flew inside knowing that the other three will be coming soon.

Litestar flew towards the owner box seeing her teammates there. As she arrived she saw Speedy bleeding from her foreleg.

"Here Speedy let me treat you." Said Litestar

Speedy just nodded and let the medic use dark magic to heal her to better conditions. As Litestar finish healing Speedy, Celestia, Luna, and Firefly flew towards them with a couple of guards with them.

"I see you are all ok and we made it just in time." Said Luna

"Yeah you did I don't know how long we would have last if you guys didn't show when you did." Said Wolf

The two Celestia guards that were by Celestia's side saw something that they didn't to expect to see ever again.

"Fireblaze protect the Princesses." Said one of the guards

"Yes Sir!" Said the Fireblaze

"Wait Cloudhunter stop he's on our side!" Shouted Celestia but she was to late. Cloudhunter had Wolf pinned against the wall.

"What are you doing here, you monster!" Shouted Cloudhunter

"Is that all you have to say uncle." Said Wolf with an evil grin

"I should just kill you here and now." Said Cloudhunter

Rush notice that something was off with Wolf so he decided to step in.

"Cloud put him down. We are not here to cause any harm just to help." Said Rush with a calm tone

"No he took her away from me!" Said Cloudhunter

Wolf eyes widen as he remember killing Shine Flower and then having Cloudhunter find him eating the her corpse.

"Put him down captain that an order now!" Shouted Celestia

Cloudhunter looked at Celestia than back at Wolf than said "Your lucky Celestia here to protect you."

"No your lucky Rush here talk before I killed you." Said Wolf as he looked at his paw which was place under Cloud's belly ready to rip it open.

"Once a monster always a monster." Cloud said as he saw what Wolf was looking at.

Cloud let go of Wolf and started to walk away from him.

"Why didn't you kill him." Asked Fireblaze

"Cause I want him to feel what it feels to lose something dear to him before he dies." Said Cloudhunter

"Well then kill me now because you are the only one that should be allowed to kill me for what I've done." Said Wolf

Everyone was in shocked to hear that Wolf was willing to lower his life away so easily.

"I've already lost everything." Said Wolf

"You lost nothing." Said Cloudhunter

"That day you didn't just lose Shine, I did too but I also lost my friends, my family, and my home. So yes I already lost everything but now I'm back to help so you don't lose everything." Said Wolf with a sad tone.

"What do you mean?" Asked Fireblaze

"You'll never understand." Said Wolf has he left with Rush

After Wolf and Rush left the room the 9 were order to head back to Ponyville for the rest of the day to rest. On the flight towards Ponyville

"Well that was a nice day." Said Azrael with sarcasm in his tone

"When before Luna showed up or after." Said Wolf

"Well for you I'm guessing neither. After seeing Cloudhunter you must be upset." Said Rush

"Yeah upset he didn't kill me." Said Wolf

"HEY DON'T SAY THAT!" Shouted a voice

They looked back to see Applejack being held by Rainbow yelling at Wolf.

"What do you mean? You saw what he called me. He called me the same thing you called me, a monster." Said Wolf

Everyone gasps with shock that Applejack called Wolf that all expect for Rush who already knew why some how.

"Yes I did but that was before I saw your pain." Said Applejack

Wolf looked at her in shock and new hope rising in him that Applejack and him can be friends again.

"But I must ask you one question why did you kill that bat pony?" Asked Applejack

"To protect you guys since it's kill or be kill with these guys." Said Wolf

"Did you even think about knocking him out?" Asked Rainbow

"No all that was on my mind then was I had to kill him or else he would have killed you guys." Said Wolf

The girls were shocked to hear that he just thought about killing the poor pony.

"Have you all killed before?" Asked Twilight

The elite 6 responded in unison "Yes". The girls couldn't believe that their new friends were killers.

"How could you all have done that?" Asked Twilight

"Simple, we've seen war and all you guys had was peace but now war is coming and ponies will die." Said Sev who was being cared by Azrael

With that said there flight to Ponyville was silent the rest of the way. They arrived at Ponyville and the moon was up now.

"So is everypony staying at the same place as last night?" Asked Applejack

Litestar, Sev, and Rush nodded yes.

"No I'm staying in the inn tonight." Said Azrael. Everyone looked at him in confusion. "I don't want to wake up Fluttershy."

"I'm staying at pinkies again since last night was so much fun." Said Speedy

"Well Wolf isn't staying at my place tonight. I have to do alot of research." Said Twilight with pain since she wasn't sure if she could look at Wolf the same way after seeing him take a life.

"Well you could stay with me tonight."

Everyone looked at the pony that said that and saw it was Rainbow Dash. Rainbow was looking at the ground trying to hide a blush.

"Okay I'll stay with you tonight if your offering." Said Wolf

Rainbow looked up at the Wolf with a smile that formed at her face. She was so happy that the wolf was spending the night at her place. They all said goodnight to each with Twilight and Wolf staring at each a little more than the others.

Rainbow and Wolf flew to the sky to head to Rainbow's house. As they came up to the home Wolf notice it was made out of clouds and had rainbow waterfalls. Rainbow and Wolf landed in front of the door and Rainbow opened it with her key.

They went inside and Wolf took in the house noticing that when you first walk in was the living room, behind it was the kitchen, and he was guessing upstairs was where the bedrooms were.

"Your going to have to sleep on the couch tonight since I don't have spare bedroom." Said Rainbow

"Wait what? I thought this house would have two bedrooms at least." Said Wolf

"It does just the spare is being used by a filly right now that looks up to me." Said Rainbow

"Why isn't she staying at her parents house?" Asked Wolf

"Since her parents are currently out of town and they asked if I could watch her because I've been trying to teach her how to fly." Said Rainbow

"I see so you took her in for the time being. So when are the parents coming back?" Asked Wolf

"Lucky tomorrow so now that leaves me with one last thing." Rainbow said as she made her way to the couch

"Well what's that last thing?" Asked Wolf as he joined Rainbow

"You guys said that there will be a war so I was wondering if you could teach me how to fight like you guys." Said Rainbow

"Why do you want to learn how to fight like us?" Asked Wolf

"Because I want to protect the ponies I care about." Said Rainbow

Wolf laid down in the couch and said "Well it looked like you were handling yourself pretty good today." Said Wolf

"Well yeah but that's because I used my speed but I want to be stronger since I couldn't even completely knock one out with out the Wonderbolts help." Said Rainbow with tears down her face

"Hey why are crying?" Asked Wolf

"Because I'm weak and need to be stronger to protect my friends." Said Rainbow now breaking down in tears

"Well I guess we could teach you." Said Wolf while rubbing the back of his neck.

Rainbow face lighten up at that sentence and asked "Really you guys can do that for me?"

"Well it wouldn't be a bad idea to teach all of you how to defend yourself if a war is coming." Said Wolf

"Yeah talking about war. What is it like taking a life and fighting in a war?" Asked Rainbow

"To be honest I don't know how to explain both of those things. For us we just kinda ignore are feelings." Said Wolf

"So how do you kill without feelings anything can you teach me that also?" Asked Rainbow

"You can't be taught how to kill without feelings since you will always feel it." Said Wolf

Rainbow didn't understand what he was talking about since to her it looked like they were killing without any feelings.

"So does that mean you won't teach me how to fly then?" Asked Rainbow

"No it means that you can't kill without feelings because you always feel something when you kill somepony." Said Wolf

Rainbow decided to get off the couch now she had that talk with Wolf but before she left him she asked "How do you sleep at night knowing you killed somepony?"

"You just have to force yourself to sleep or you don't sleep." Said Wolf

Rainbow felt bad for the wolf and his friends. "Well goodnight." Said Dash but she didn't realized that she kissed Wolf when she said that. Rainbow finally realized she was kissing Wolf when she tried to put her tongue in his mouth.

Rainbow packed away from Wolf realizing that she just made a mistake.

"I'm so sorry Lightning I didn't mean to kiss you." Said Rainbow

"Nah its ok Dash not the first time that I've been kissed by a mare that lived here in Ponyville." Said Wolf

"Oh ok good." Said Dash as she realized what he said. "What do you mean not the first time?"

Now it was Wolf turn to be scared cause he let his tongue slip. "I don't know what your talking about." Said Wolf

"Yes you do. Now tell me what happen between you and Twi." Dash said like it was an order

"Wait how did you know it was Twilight?" Asked Wolf

"I didn't you just told me." Said Dash

"Great now I'm going to be in trouble with her." Said Wolf

"If you tell me I promise I won't tell her." Said Rainbow

"Well we kissed and slept together but decided that it was a night thing so we wouldn't get in trouble." Said Wolf

Rainbow smiled at the fact that the wolf wasn't in a relationship with one of her friends. She decided that Twi can do what she did that she can do it too.

"So you slept with one of my friends." Said dash with a grin

"Yeah but where are you going with this?" Asked Wolf

He got his answer but not the way he was expecting. Dash was now kissing him again. She parted her lips from his after a few minutes.

"Well now do you see where I'm..." Dash couldn't finish cause Wolf put his lips against hers. Dash was in heaven as the wolf continue to kiss her passionately. They finally parted lips and Dash decided to head upstairs now but she stop at the stairs.

"Well that brighten my day." Said Wolf as he looked at the gorgeous cyan mare with a rainbow mane and tail.

"Well who said it had to end." Said Rainbow with grin "Let me show you how a true mare can treat you in bed."

Right when she said that Wolf got off the couch and headed to Rainbow's bed with her.

**A/N: Well that ends the Cloudsdale battle. Next up will be the elite 6 deciding to train the main 6 but what happens when one of there dark sides come out thanks to somepony or zebra.**


	8. Chapter 7

7 Sev true identity

Wolf woke up hearing rushing water come from another room. He decided to get out of bed. When he looked back in bed he notice that Rainbow wasn't there. As he looked around he heard the water stop and he looked towards the bathroom.

Rainbow Dash walked out of the bathroom with a towel on her mane. Wolf looked at her and couldn't help but look at her beautiful magenta eyes. Rainbow started to blush as Wolf just lost himself in her eyes.

"Um.. We should probably head down stairs or do you want to take a shower first." Said Rainbow

"You head down stairs I'll take a shower by myself." Said Wolf

"You know I only washed my hair I could use some help washing my body." Said Rainbow

With that said they both went into the shower together. After 30 minutes they decided to head down stairs for breakfast.

When they got there Wolf saw a little Pegasus filly sitting at the table. She was maroon coated with magenta mane and tail. Wolf also noticed that she didn't have her cutie mark yet either.

"Oh hello who are you?" Asked the little filly

"I'm Lightning Wolf and you are?" Asked Wolf

"I'm Scootaloo. Are you Rainbow Dash coltfriend?" Asked Scootaloo

"Squirt that's rude to say to someone." Said Rainbow

"Well how loud you two were last night it seems like it." Said Scootaloo as she turned to sit in her seat correctly.

Rainbow started to blush now knowing that Scootaloo heard them last night. Wolf was just shocked she knew what they were doing last night.

After an awkward breakfast that Rainbow made they sat at the table. Wolf wondering how this little filly knows what they did last night and Rainbow just being embarrassed.

"Wait how do you know what we did last night?" Asked Wolf

"When you hear moaning from the bedroom and banging from time to time you kind guess." Said Scootaloo

"Wait you were supposed to be asleep squirt." Said Rainbow

"Well I was but hearing how loud you were Dashie it was hard to fall back asleep." Said Scootaloo "And also the howl at the end was kinda loud but not as loud as you Rainbow."

"Okay squirt go upstairs and pack up your stuff." Said Rainbow

"Wait but before you go how do you know all this stuff?" Asked Wolf

"I have an older brother, so when my dad gave him the talk my mom gave me it at the same time because I'm kinda extreme." Said Scootaloo before trotting off

At the Ponyville inn

"Hey commander Rush you awake yet?" Asked a zebra

"Oh hey Sev what you doing in front of my door?" Asked a wolf

"Trying to see if your mate is up Litestar." Said Sev

"Well he's not my mate!" Shouted Litestar

"Hey calm down I didn't mean to upset you." Said Sev with fear in his tone. He knew how strong Litestar was and didn't want her to be mad at him.

"No Sev it's ok, I should be the one apologizing to you for yelling at you." Said Litestar

"Why I'm the one that made you mad?" Asked Sev

"Cause I'm not mad at you I'm mad at him for keeping our relationship a secret from my family." Said Litestar with a sad tone

"Well you know the commander he always has a secret to hide. Same thing with Wolf they always have secrets." Said Sev

"Ha that's funny that you say that Sev." Said Litestar

"Why is that Lite?" Asked Sev

"We all have a dark secret, that why we are apart of this team." Said Litestar "And I would think you would know Wolf and Rush the best out of us."

"What make you say those things Lite?" Said Sev

"First of all stop calling me that and second of all really Sev your acting like that now." Said Litestar

"Alright I know alot about those two more than everyone else but that's because we travel together before we all met with each." Said Sev

"Well that's true. Do you want me to open the door for you Sev and you can wake up him up for me?" Asked Litestar

"No if he still asleep let him he had a tough day yesterday." Said Sev

"Yeah that's true the sonic starboom does that too him." Said Litestar

"Well I'll leave you two alone." Said Sev as he started walking away.

Sev walked outside by himself for the first time. He notice that all the ponies didn't mind seeing a zebra walk around town at all.

"Hello mister how are you doing today." Said a little orange filly with a red mane and bow on her head.

"Uh hello what's your name?" Asked Sev

"I'm Apple Bloom and you are?" Asked Apple Bloom

"I'm Sev and aren't you a little to young to be traveling alone." Said Sev

As he finish saying that Applejack trotted up.

"Apple Bloom why did you wonder off?" Applejack asked as she came up

Sev realized that Apple bloom must be Applejack's littler sister. After Applejack was done talking to Apple Bloom she notice Sev.

"Howdy Sev how are you doing?" Asked Applejack

"Good Applejack thanks for asking and you." Said Sev

"Well better now that I found my lil sis here by you. I hope you didn't tell her what happen yesterday and what you and your group did." Applejack said kinda like a threat

"No I didn't why would I tell her something like that?" Asked Sev

"Applejack how do you know Sev and are you talking about the stadium thing yesterday?" Asked Apple Bloom

"How in tarnation do you know about that?" Asked Applejack

"Since it was in the paper today that you and your friends saved the stadium." Said Apple Bloom

"Wait what! We didn't save the stadium." Said Applejack

"Well according to princess Celestia you guys did and now you have to tell me how you two know each other." Said Apple Bloom

"Since I protected her while we were at the stadium." Said Sev

"Wait you were there?" Asked Apple Bloom

Sev nodded while Applejack just looked at him wondering why he so much different than yesterday. She thought all yesterday he barely talked and when he did it was on a serious note now he just like everypony else.

"Hey are you a zebra or a pony?" Asked Apple Bloom

"I'm a zebra little one." Said Sev

"So where are you from since I've never seen you in Ponyville before." Said Apple Bloom

"From village far from here." Said Sev

"So your like our other friend than." Said Apple Bloom

"Other friend what do you mean?" Asked Sev

"She talking about our zebra friend Zecora." Said Applejack

When Sev heard that name he was shocked. He never thought that he would ever hear that name here let alone know she was here.

After a while Sev finally spoke "I have to go." Sev started to trotted back to the inn leaving the Apples behind.

Back with Wolf

"Can I come? Please Rainbow Dash!" Said Scootaloo

"I don't know squirt you'll have to ask Lightning Wolf." Said Rainbow

"Well Lightning can I please come and watch?" Asked Scootaloo

"Well if you want to see your idol look bad go right ahead." Said Wolf

"Hey don't talk that way about my big sister!" Shouted Scootaloo

Wolf realized right before they left that the relationship they had was like Litestar and his now.

"Ok but I'm just warning you." Said Wolf as they came in front of Scootaloo's home

Rainbow Dash knocked on the door. The door open to show a maroon coated mare with pink hair. She looked at us for a second before she put a smile on her face.

"Hello Rainbow Dash I see you are bringing back my daughter." Said the mare

"Yes I am Lucky Clover." Said Rainbow

"Please just call me mom Rainbow your like a daughter to me and an older sibling to both of my children." Said Lucky

"Yeah and they are like my little siblings' I never had." Said Rainbow

Lucky looked around and notice Lightning Wolf was talking with her daughter. That wolf was being so kind that she couldn't help but wonder one thing.

"Is that your coltfriend Rainbow?" Lucky said with a sly smile

Rainbow was shocked that she would ask that question. Wolf heard it also and started to laugh because he couldn't believe how nice people were here.

"No he's not mom but I wish he was they're only friends with benefits." Said Scootaloo as she walked past her mother who have a small chuckle when she said that.

"Wait how does she know what that means?" Asked Wolf

"Oh she's just like her father always moving forward. Well all I have to say is thank you for watching my daughter Rainbow." Said Lucky

"It was no problem at all Lucky, if you need me to watch her again I will love too." Said Rainbow as she turned to walk away.

As Wolf and Rainbow walked though town together they ran into two friends that they weren't think would spend time together.

"Hey Wolf and Rainbow would you like to join Azrael and I?" Asked Speedy

"Wow no hello Wolf how are you today, Speedy." Said Wolf

"No she too hyper today after yesterday." Said Azrael as he pulled up

"So what you two doing out together?" Asked Rainbow

"I could ask you two the same thing." Said Azrael

"Well I'm going to teach Rainbow how to fight because she wants to learn." Said Wolf

"Wow that sounds fun we should go watch." Said Speedy

"Well how about you teach her instead." Said Wolf

"Wait why can't I teach her?" Asked Azrael

"And why can't you teach me?" Asked Rainbow

"Since Speedy is a Pegasus she can teach you the best but I would prefer Rush." Said Wolf

"Howdy y'all." Said a voice

They all looked at the direction that the voice came from and saw Applejack walking towards them with a little filly.

"Oh AJ and Apple Bloom what's up." Said Rainbow

"What are you guys doing?" Asked Applejack

"We going to teach Rainbow how to fight." Said Speedy

"Why are going to do that?" Asked Apple Bloom

"Because I want to learn how to fight better. After yesterday I felt so defeated so I asked Wolf if he train me." Said Rainbow

"Well we'll come along to watch." Said Applejack

"Alright now we just need a place to practice." Said Wolf

"I know one right by the everfree forest." Said Apple Bloom

They all followed the little filly to the place she was talking about.

Back at the inn

Sev walked towards Rush and Litestar room to talk to Rush. He already knew what he was going to say but he didn't know what Rush respond will be.

Sev knocked on the door and waited in till a respond came back. The door open up to show Litestar holding the door open.

"Hey Sev came to talk to Rush?" Asked Litestar

"Yeah I did, may I come in." Said Sev

"Yeah you can come in Sev." Said a voice in the room

Sev walked in the room and Litestar closed the door behind him. As Sev enter the room he notice Rush just getting out of bed.

"Man I didn't think that sonic boom would do this to you." Said Sev

"It not the sonic boom it's because of Wolf I'm just regained my energy." Said Rush

"What do you mean Rush?" Asked Sev

"His powers were oozing out if you know what I mean." Said Rush

"I see so you had to... You know." Said Sev

"Yeah I did but you didn't come here to check up on me. I have the medic for that reason." Said Rush as he got out of bed "So what do you want talk about?"

"I found her Rush, I finally found Zecora." Said Sev

"Where is she then?" Asked Rush

"Here in Ponyville." Said Sev

"How do you know its true?" Asked Rush

"Since Applejack even said her name. How else would she know she a zebra." Said Sev

"Well I'm sorry Sev." Said Rush

"Why are you sorry I found her." Said Sev

"I'm sorry because you can't find her not yet." Said Rush

"What do you mean I can't find her yet?" Asked Sev with shock in his eyes

"Since we are on a mission so your not allow to leave Ponyville unless its for the mission." Said Rush

"Rush you and Wolf now how long I've been searching for her." Said Sev

"I know but I can't have you do what you want to do." Said Rush

"But Rush I .." Rush interrupted Sev yelling "That's an order Sergeant!"

Sev was now completely shocked because Rush wouldn't let him see Zecora and he also called him by his rank which only means he mad.

"Fine Commander but after everything we been though I thought you might have a heart!" Shouted Sev

After that outburst Sev walked out the door and slammed it behind him. Rush was now shaking, upset what he did but he had to do it.

Sev ran out of the inn looking for Applejack or Apple Bloom. He decided that he wouldn't go against orders so he'll ask one of them to bring her to him.

He ran around Ponyville looking for them. Finally he looked by the everfree forest where he heard noise close by him. He followed where the voice was coming from and found Speedy, Azrael, Wolf, Rainbow, Applejack, and Apple Bloom.

"Come on Dash you got to use your speed to your advantage." Said Speedy

"I'm trying it's harder than you think to hit you." Said Rainbow

After a few moments later they notice Sev coming towards them. They decided to land and take a break while they figure out what he wanted.

Sev didn't even bother saying hi or anything to anyone. Sev went straight to Applejack and Apple Bloom.

"You said you guys know Zecora, right?" Asked Sev

"Yeah the whole town knows her." Said Apple Bloom

"Well can you get her for me and meet me outside of town?" Asked Sev

"Yeah I can do that for you." Said Apple Bloom as she trotted off

"Well there goes my sister again but at least I know where she going." Said Applejack

"Thank you for letting her go get her for me." Sev said as he started to trot to the meeting point.

"Your welcome!" Said Applejack

"Hey what did he want?" Asked Azrael

"He want one of our friends name Zecora." Said Applejack

"Why does he want Zecora?" Asked Rainbow

Before Applejack could answer Wolf did "Since he's been looking for her for 7 years, so congrats to him."

"Should I tell Pinkie to throw a party?" Asked Speedy

"No not now let them just be alone." Said Wolf

Once Wolf said that they all went back to what they were originally doing. Rainbow and Speedy went back to fighting each while Applejack, Azrael, and Wolf watch them.

Apple Bloom just arrived outside Zecora's hut. She knocked on the door and waited for respond before entering.

"Come on in my little pony." Said Zecora with her exotic voice

Apple Bloom open the door to see Zecora the zebra brewing a potion up.

"Somepony is waiting at the outside of town for you Zecora." Said Apple Bloom

"Really well it will be rude to keep this pony waiting." Said Zecora

They left Zecora's hut not knowing what they were about to get into.

Back at the inn

"I need to go check on him." Said Rush

"No you made him mad." Said Litestar

"That's why I need to check up on him so he doesn't show his other self." Said Rush

"What do you mean?" Asked Litestar

"His hair was different than usual like he was hiding his right eye from me on purpose." Said Rush

"His hair was different but so what?" Asked Litestar

"I need to find him now." Rush said as he realized why Sev did that.

Before Litestar could protest Rush flew out the door and out of the inn.

Rush knew were Wolf was and decided to head there to see if he saw Sev earlier that day. As he grew closer to Wolf position he felt a growing darkness rising.

"Wolf I need you!" Said Rush as he flew in the group

"Oh hey Wolf its nice to see you, you know how was your day, does nobody say hi anymore." Said Wolf

"Wolf this is no time for your jokes. Where is Sev?" Asked Rush

"Sev why do you want Sev?" Asked Wolf

"Answer the question Wolf." Said Rush

Before Wolf could answer Applejack spoke "He went to meet up with our friend Zecora outside of town."

"That damn fool is going to release him without even knowing." Said Rush

"Wait you don't mean." Said Speedy as she flew next to him with Rainbow

"Yes I mean it Speedy." Said Rush

"We need to find him fast then." Said Wolf

"Wait why do we?" Asked Applejack

Azrael spoke "Since your sister is in trouble."

Apple Bloom and Zecora were coming into town together to meet up with Sev. They were close to the meeting point now. Zecora was the first one there and who she saw with her eyes made her freeze. Apple Bloom bump into Zecora since she stop immediately after seeing Sev.

Apple Bloom looked up to see a shocked and scared face on Zecora. She wonder why Zecora was like this and then she looked and saw Sev facing the opposite direction.

Zecora was so shocked and scare to see who was waiting for her all she could say was Sev.

Sev heard his name and turned around to see Apple Bloom and Zecora.

"Hello Zecora its been a long time." Said Sev

"What are you doing here Sev?" Asked Zecora

Apple Bloom spoke "He wanted to see you Zecora."

"I've been looking all over for you." Said Sev

"You, you stay away Sev!" Said Zecora with fear in her tone

"But why Zecora I need your help." Sev said

"I know that your a monster that eat souls." Shouted Zecora

Apple Bloom was confused in what Zecora was saying. Zecora was scared for her life and Apple Blooms. While Sev was upset.

"Sister why are you calling me a monster?" Asked Sev

"Cause you are and your not my brother anymore not after what you did." Said Zecora

"That why I need you to reverse it can't you?" Asked Sev

"Sev I'm sorry but your a monster and there is nothing I can do." Said Zecora

"Lair your a elite alchemist." Said Sev with anger

"I'm not lying to you Sev! You did this to yourself." Said Zecora

Sev head was now looking at the ground, shocked what she was telling him. Sev then started to laugh evilly. Apple Bloom was now afraid and Zecora was shaking with fear.

"Haha you think I'm a monster." Sec said bring his head down with both eyes close. "I'LL SHOW YOU A REAL MONSTER!" Sev said as he open his eyes

Zecora was shocked to see that Sev's eyes were now orange instead of his normal blue. Zecora knew now she was going against a beast and not her brother.

Sev clap his hooves together and all of sudden Apple Bloom and Zecora were tied together by soft rocks. Zecora knew that Sev was using black alchemy.

"Hmmm. Which soul should I eat first either your sister or this little filly's." Said Sev

"You have neither one of ours." Said Zecora

"Ho then I'll start with the little filly's first it's more pure any ways." Said Sev

Sev started to draw a circle that would let the soul escape a body and be feasted upon. Zecora knew she couldn't do anything as long as she was tied up with Apple Bloom.

Sev turned and clap again and the soft rocks bought Apple Bloom to him.

"Why are you doing this?" Asked Apple Bloom

"Since I want to little one." Said Sev

Right before he could but Apple Bloom into the circle something cut her and Zecora free from his grasp. Sev looked around to see who did it but before he could see he was knocked onto his ass.

Sev got up to see Azrael, Speedy, Rainbow, Applejack, Wolf, and Rush. Sev notice that they were protecting Zecora and Apple Bloom.

Rush came forward and spoke "Sev calm down and just lay on the ground."

"Why should I listen to you! You didn't want me to be cure from this." Said Sev

"That's because I need you for this mission not bed rested." Said Rush

"Yeah right you have Wolf or is your royal pet not trust worthy." Said Sev

"You son of a bitch I'll kill you for saying that." Wolf said as he was being held back by the group.

"Wolf control your anger and Sev that's not true because of you we lived though so much." Said Rush

"Yeah well I'm done taking orders from you I bet your soul will be glorious to eat." Said Sev as he lift his hooves

"Don't do it Sev!" Rush said as Sev clapped his hands.

When his hands hit the ground a pillar came after Rush at full speed. Rush dodge the pillar by flying in the air he notice that the pillar changed into a hand and grabbed Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom was bought into Sev hooves who took out a knife and held it against Apple Blooms neck.

"Don't move or else she dies here and now." Said Sev

"Sev your not yourself." Said Speedy

"Oh I've never felt better." Said Sev

"Your allowing the demon to take over." Said Wolf

"So what like you haven't multiple times before and this feels to good. All the power I need to kill you son of ..." Litestar came behind Sev and bit him in the leg, making him let go of Apple Bloom.

"You bitch!" Said Sev as he hit Litestar off him who let out a yelp of pain.

Sev turned back to face the group only to be face to face with a piss off Rush. Rush hoofed Sev in the face making him fly 10 feet away.

"I'm going to make you pay for that Sev." Said Rush

Sev clapped his hands as Rush took off straight for him. When Rush thought he was about to hit Sev in the face again but he was faced with a rock wall into his stomach.

"Wolf now!" Right when Rush said that Wolf was in mid air ready to use his lightning claw on Sev.

Sev dodged the attack in time put Speedy was waiting for him to dodge. Speedy hit Sev's back leg. Sev turned around to engage in hoof to hoof combat with Speedy.

Applejack and Rainbow were amazed to see the combat skills and teamwork they were using on there own teammate.

"Wow I can't believe what I'm seeing." Said Zecora

"What do you mean Zecora?" Asked Apple Bloom

"The elite 6 are fighting one of there own and that one is my brother." Said Zecora

Now Applejack and Rainbow were shocked to hear that Sev was Zecora sister. While Apple Bloom was wondering what the elite 6.

"So if your Sev's sister why was he looking for you?" Asked Rainbow

"Yeah and why didn't he know where you were already?" Asked Applejack

"Since seven years ago Sev has not been my brother but part zebra and part demon." Said Zecora

"What do you mean?" Asked Apple Bloom

"He and a few other of the villagers in my village preformed a ritual that gives them the power to do alchemy without the circle. In my home town it's a crime to do this and it makes it so you only part of your soul while the other part is the demon." Said Zecora

"Why would they do such a thing?" Asked Applejack

"Since they wanted to bring back a friend but the truth be told the friend they bought back killed all of them but Sev." Said Zecora

"So now the demon part of him is fighting them out of rage." Said Rainbow as they turned there attention back to the fight

"Get over here!" Said Wolf as he used a magic chain to pull Sev towards him.

Rush then came to Sev as he was being pulled to hit him to the ground. Sev saw Rush attack coming and bucked him into Wolf. Sev smirked at his success but then Azrael threw him in the air. Speedy came and started to hit him in midair keeping him up.

Sev finally caught Speedy and hit her to the ground. Sev then hit Azrael for throwing him into the air. He was then locked into battle with Litestar.

"Why are you doing this?" Asked Litestar

"Because I'm tired of getting mistreated from Rush." Said Sev

"What do you mean?" Asked Litestar

"He only cares about You and his pet Wolf." Said Sev

"No he doesn't he cares about everyone on the team." Said Litestar

"You bitch your trying to protect him." Said Sev as he finally got the upper hand on Litestar.

"You think that true about him or his pet. We know what he's actually like, him and Wolf are the worst out us. You know what I can't believe you chose that monster over me. I'm gonna kill you first." Said Sev as he went to clap his hooves together.

Before Sev could finish clapping his hooves Rush came and bucked Sev in the face. Sev backed up in pain now looking at Rush with rage. Rush flew so fast that Sev couldn't believe his eyes.

"Rainbow do a sonic boom when you hit Sev." Said Rush as he grabbed Sev

"Wait why do you want my help?" Asked Rainbow

"Since you can knock him out in one hit with that speed, just remember what Speedy told you." Rush said as he threw Sev in air.

Rainbow took off into the sky. When she was high enough she flew down at top speed with Sev flying towards her. She stuck out her right hoof ready to hit Sev with a sonic rainboom. She was came in contact with Sev face when she created a Sonic Rainboom.

Sev felt the hit so hard that he shot to the ground from the sky making a little crater with him in it. Rush came over to see if Sev was stop. When he saw Sev unconscious body he knew the fight was over but he need Sev to be awake.

Rush grabbed Sev and started to drag him towards a fountain. Litestar notice the look on Rush face and saw him looking towards the fountain.

"Rush stop don't do it!" Shouted Litestar

It was to late he was at the fountain already with unconscious Sev in his hoof.

"Time to wake up buddy." Said Rush as he raised Sev head over the fountain.

Rush then went head to dunk Sev's head into the fountain. Sev woke up to him being under water and started to freak out. Sev head was then lifted from the water to get a breather then dunk again for second time before it was lifted to above the water a second later.

"What the hell Rush are trying to kill me?" Asked Sev

"I see we got the old Sev back good." Said Rush

"What do you mean we ha..." Sev head was dunk back under the water for a second

"You don't get to ask questions only I do." Said Rush

"Why do ..." Sev head went back into water

"Do you understand me Sev." Said Rush

"Yes I understand Rush." Said Sev

"How long have you had it now?" Asked Rush

"What are you..." Sev head got dunk again

The others just watched as Rush treated Sev as an enemy. They were confused by the question though. They all thought he would ask why he did it or why he disobey an order.

"How long have you had it Sev?" Rush asked the same question for the fifth time.

"A day" Sev thought he was going to get dunk but didn't do he continue "One day after we got back to the inn I notice. I was going to tell you this morning but then I heard Zecora was here so I had to see. I know I disobey an order and I'm sorry Rush."

Rush turned Sev around and hit him in the face "That's for letting your demon out." Then Rush hugged Sev "and I'm sorry that I didn't notice it earlier."

Sev was shocked to see Rush like this and then realized that Rush truly did care for everyone in his team.

"I'm sorry but I needed a part of the demon to get rid of it." Said Sev

Zecora finally came in to the conversation "I'm sorry too."

Rush and Sev looked at her confused and asked "Why are you sorry?"

"Since Sev there is no way to reverse it if you already ate a soul." Said Zecora with a sad tone.

"What do you mean Zecora?" Asked Sev now in fear

"I mean once you've eaten soul there is no way of reversing it but there is a way to control that hunger." Said Zecora

"So this whole time I've been looking for you there was no point to it." Said Sev now upset

"No I journeyed to find a way just for you but I got something that just as good." Said Zecora with a weak smile

"I already know about the control potion." Said Sev "After you left I started to do actual alchemy and came upon it in my studies."

"So why did you drink that?" Asked Applejack who came with the rest of the group

"Since I thought the only cure was by Zecora so I rushed to conclusion." Said Sev

"Why would you think that?" Asked Apple Bloom

Litestar spoke "Since back where we are from Zecora was the number one alchemist than she just disappeared."

Everyone looked back at Sev with sad eyes. The elite six knew how important this was to him. While the others just felt sad for looking for so long and now getting nothing out of it.

Before anyone could say anything Rush dunk Sev head back into the water.

"What was that for Rush?" Asked Sev

Rush took out a potion out of his mane and said "So what you have to stay this way. So what there was no cure but at least you know your we'll be here to help you."

Sev looked at Rush with smile and took the potion from his hoof and drank it. His eyes went back to their normal blue eyes and he got off the fountain.

"Your right friend, I don't have to deal this own my own. So I hear your doing some hoof combat training with Speedy." Said Sev

"Uhh yeah I am." Said Rainbow confused

"Well then how about I teach you Applejack. I am the best hoof to hoof combat in this squad plus your legs are pretty damn strong." Said Sev

"I don't know." Said Applejack looking around then saying "Alright I guess if RD doing it I'll do it too."

With that said the original combat group with Sev and Litestar joining them.

"Aren't you going to join then commander?" Asked Zecora

"Nah my medic told me I had to rest so I'm going back to the inn but you on the other hand should spend sometime with your brother." Said Rush

"Well if you guys are here then there must be trouble coming so after the darkness passes then I'll spend all the time in the world with my little brother." Said Zecora as she turned to walk towards her hut

Rush looked at Zecora while she was walking away wondering how she knew who they were. He decided it wasn't important and started to fly back to the inn.

At the Library

"Twilight why do we have to spend the day like this?" Asked Spike

"Since Princess Celestia asked me to do some research on our new friends after yesterday events." Said Twilight

"But I thought you like them

Wolf." Said Spike

"Spike I like Wolf as much as I like the others." Twilight lied to the dragon knowing he was right.

"Ok fine but why do we have to do it behind there backs." Said Spike

"Since when the Princess asked there leader he said his mouth will remain shut. So we don't make him mad she's having us do it." Said Twilight skimming though books.

"Well fine but I don't like doing this." Said Spike

"I know spike I also don't like doing this but we have no other choice. If they going to keep secrets from us how can we trust them then." Said Twilight

"Well you could have ask Celestia to have some one ... " Spike stop when he heard Twilight gasp "What wrong Twilight?"

"Everything is wrong Spike, this is not possible no it's impossible to have this, it just doesn't make any sense or logic and if it doesn't have that it can't be real so then what are they." Said Twilight

"What happen Twilight?" Asked Spike

"According to every book on the USN the elite six don't exist!" Said Twilight

Back at the inn

Rush was outside his door wondering what he was going to tell Zeus. Rush finally open his door noticing that his lights were off.

"Hello Rush" said voice in the shadow

"Hello Shining." As rush said that Shining Armor walked into the little light there was in the room.

"What do you want Shining?" Asked Rush

"Just came to catch up." Said Shining

"Well then talk." Said Rush

(As Shining and Rush talk Twilight looking though all of her books with Spike.)

"I thought you might be glad to hear that when you guys went into exile I took the liberty of doing what you wanted me to do." Said Shining

"So you did it but what else is there you want." Said Rush

"Well Twilight is looking into you guys." Said Shining

"Well if you did what I wanted it shouldn't matter than." Said Rush

"I know but you can't be hiding your past forever." Said Shining

"Who said I'm hiding my past if you did it." Said Rush

(Twilight finally looks in her last book.)

"Well I guess your correct if you had me erase you and Wolf ever existing in Equestria history." Said Shining

Back with Twilight

"No no no that impossible." Said Twilight as she looked at the final book last page.

"Why what's wrong Twilight?" Asked Spike

Twilight turned to face Spike.

"Wolf and Rush don't exist and if they don't exist it means they were never exiled which means they could have come back at anytime but why now?" Said Twilight

Back to Rush and Shining

"So what are you going to do now?" Asked Shining

Rush had an evil grin "Start phase two of our plan my friend."

"Yes prince of the skies." Said Shining as he walked away.

"Wait Shining why are you here if you already knew to start phase two." Said Rush

"Because I wanted to show that I'm not going to hide anymore when this plan begins." Said Shining as he walked away

Rush looked back to see Shining walk into the shadows and disappeared in the corner. When the lights turn back on Shining was gone.

"I see mister prince is now using dark magic again." Said Rush to himself.

Back with Twilight

"Twilight why do you think they chose now?" Asked Spike

Twilight looked at Spike and said "I don't know why but we need to send a letter to Princess Celestia."

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and sorry if its long but i wanted to explain what Sev is and the other elite six will show what their darkest secret is in other chapters. If your wondering what this plan is that Shining is helping Rush with well you got to stay tune.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello everybody I'm putting an authors note in front since I would like to thank everyone who is viewing this story and that have favorite and/or follow my story.**

**I would also like to thank the people who reviewed this story.**

**Guest: Thanks for being the first one to review and I'm glad you like the Twilight and Wolf Shipping.**

**PrincessLuna98: That's cool that I put your three favorite things in one story since I like those three things too.**

**Jeremyraycalloway: Thanks to being honest with your opinion and I hope you enjoy it till the end.**

**Now back to the story.**

Chapter 8 Crystal Royal Past

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I was looking into your assignment you gave me and notice that the elite six don't exist. Also that Star Rush and Lightning Wolf were never in any of our records. It seem like they were erased from history by someone who was able to use dark magic._

_Your fellow princess, Twilight Sparkles_

Princess Celestia couldn't believe what she was reading. She was wondering how it was possible for them to erase themselves from history. Celestia wonder what Zeus was hiding from her about the elite six and why they aren't mention in the Celestia decided that she had to get to the bottom of this. Celestia sent a letter back to Twilight.

_Dear Twilight,_

_I have read your letter and decided that I will ask Zeus myself and I'm not taking no as an answer. If Equestria and the USN are going to make a peace treaty, I want the honest truth from him. As for you and your friends I insist you show the elite six the Crystal Empire so your brother can decided if they are threat._

_Your friend, Celestia_

Celestia sent the letter to Twilight. She then decided she would inform Cadance and Shining Armor of there guest coming and to keep a watchful eye on them. After she does that she'll get the answer she wants from Zeus.

At the Crystal Empire

Shining was walking towards the throne room after a nice morning run with his men. Shining mind now though was lost thought about yesterday. He was wondering why Rush wanted to move to phase two so early. Shining kept on thinking about it and before he knew he was at his throne room.

Shining sighed at the thought he had to lie to his wife last night and she was pretty upset at him now. Shining open the throne room and saw Cadance putting a letter down.

"So who is that from my love?" Asked Shining trying to get on Cadance good side again.

Cadance gave a glare to Shining "Oh it's from my aunt Celestia she wants me to send you to the moon then show Wolf, Rush and their friends plus Twilight and her friends around the crystal empire." Said Cadance

"Oh ok that sounds all good" Shining thought for a moment that realized what she said "Wait What!?"

"Yeah Twilight and her friends plus Wolf, Rush, and their friends are coming here today." Said Cadance

"Wait let me see that letter." Shining looked at the letter while saying "Why would princess Celestia send us a letter of they are coming for a visit."

"I was wondering myself but than I thought maybe she wants us to greet them." Said Cadance

Shining finish the letter and said "Sadly dear I wish that was true."

"What do you mean Shining?" Asked Cadance

"She doesn't trust them and wants me to keep an eye on them to see if they are up to something." Said Shining while thinking to himself Princess Celestia was giving this job to the pony helping them.

"So does that mean it work related?" Asked Cadance with sorrow in her eyes

"Only for me but we'll just act the way we are usually." Said Shining

Cadance gave a kiss to Shining on his lips.

"I thought you were mad me." Said Shining

"I was but I can never stay mad at the stallion I fell in love with forever." Said Cadance

"I knew you were always the right choice." Said Shining

Back in Ponyville

Twilight got Celestia message and was glad she responded from last night messages. Twilight also realized that she wanted her to take all of them to the crystal empire today and lucky for her it was a saturday so they were free.

"Spike!" Twilight called for the little dragon

"Hang on Twilight I'm trying to get Lightning off the couch." Said Spike

"Oh ok." Twilight called back and then she realized what he said "Wait What!?"

Twilight ran down stairs to her living room only to see a sleeping wolf on her bed. Twilight was wondering how did Wolf get inside without Spike or her noticing. Twilight looked back at the wolf and just wanted to kiss him on the lips to wake him up just like he did to her.

"Oh hey Twilight came to help me wake him up." Said Spike

"When did you he come over last night?" Asked Twilight

"Don't you remember he came over after Rainbow was done with her combat training and he wanted to know if you want some." Said Spike

"Why didn't I notice him?" Asked Twilight

"Since I told him you were busy and if he wanted to wait on the couch he could." Said Spike

"Well was I busy?" Asked Twilight

"Well yes you were doing the research and I came to get you but you fell asleep and when I went down to tell him he was asleep on the couch too." Said Spike

"So he came over last night and fell asleep on the couch I can't believe him." Said Twilight

"Well are you going to help me wake him up?" Asked Spike

"I think we should just let him sleep." Said Twilight

"But don't you have to show him the crystal empire today?" Asked Spike

"Yeah I do but lets wake him up when breakfast is ready." Said Twilight

Spike nodded in agreement and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Twilight stayed in the living room with the sleeping wolf on the couch. She decided to lift his head gently and place it on her lap as she sat on the couch.

Twilight started to stroke Lightning's head when she head Spike called out to her.

"What do you think he'll want?" Asked Spike from the kitchen

"Same thing as last time Spike." Twilight said back

Twilight looked back at Wolf and notice that he was sleeping peacefully. Twilight looked closer at wolf and notice something that she couldn't believe she didn't notice. Twilight saw a scar on Wolf's nose than she looked more at him and saw some on his legs and body. Twilight wonder what as Wolf been though to gain all these scars.

"Twilight it's time to wake up Wolf, breakfast is ready." Said Spike

"Ok I'll wake him up." Said Twilight

Twilight leaned down to kiss Wolf awake but before she could Wolf smiled.

Spike heard Twilight yell from the kitchen and ran into the living room.

"Twilight what's wro... Hahaha" Spike walked in to see Twilight soaking wet.

Twilight was drenched in water and Wolf was now on awake laughing on the floor perfectly dry.

"How long have you been awake?" Asked Twilight

"Since Spike went into the kitchen." Said Wolf with a grin

Twilight was now blushing since she lifted his head on to her lap and stroke it also.

"Well since everyone is now up lets go have breakfast." Said Spike

"I agree but Twilight needs to dry off first." Wolf chuckled

"Yeah know I do." She said as she used her magic.

"Here let me help you." Said Wolf as he charged up his magic

A few moments later Twilight was dry thanks to Wolf using a heat spell. They all went into the kitchen and sat at the table. They all started eating their breakfast. Twilight had a stack of pancakes, Wolf had scramble eggs, while Spike had a jewel omelet.

"Hey Twilight what's that?" Wolf Asked as he pointed at the stove

Twilight looked at the stove and wonder why was Wolf asking that question. She turned back to her breakfast to notice that a pancake was missing.

"Hey who stole one my pancakes?" Asked Twilight

"You know a princess like you shouldn't eat such a big breakfast. She needs to keep that sexy figure of hers." Said Wolf as he finish the pancake he stole

Twilight blushed at Wolf's comment knowing that he meant every word.

"Are you trying to hit on Twilight?" Asked Spike with anger in his tone

"Why are you jealous little dragon?" Asked Wolf

"No I just want to protect Twilight till the right stallion." Said Spike

"Wow Spike that really amazing that you view Twilight like that." Said Wolf with a smile

"What do you mean how he view me?" Asked Twilight

"Oh Twilight I time I will tell you" Said Wolf "but for now what are we doing today?"

"Well I'm taking you and your friends with my friends to the crystal empire." Said Twilight

"Cool what do they do there sell crystals?" Asked Wolf

"Not exactly." Said Twilight

"At the crystal empire all the ponies are crystal coated and also everything else is made out of crystals." Said Spike

"Wow that does sound really cool give me a sec." Said Wolf

Twilight saw Wolf closed his eyes and his tail start to glow. After few seconds he open his eyes.

"Ok everyone is excited to go now." Said Wolf

"But how do they know?" Asked Twilight

"I told Litestar with my magic who told everyone else." Said Wolf "Now we better get going they are heading to the train station."

20 minutes later

Twilight and her gang were at the train station with the elite six waiting for the train.

"So we are going to an empire that existed over 3000 years ago and the ponies there were put into a comatose state? And that makes perfect sense to you three?" Azrael asked Rush, Wolf, and Speedy after Twilight explained to them the crystal empire past.

"Dude its Equestria not the Safari this kind of thing always happens." Said Rush

The train was now pulling up to the station.

"I heard its run by a handsome stallion." Said Speedy while Azrael looked jealous

"I don't know I'll call him that but he did marry a beautiful mare." Said Twilight

"Oh really, so what's their names then." Said Wolf

"It's Twilight's brother and princess Cadance that rule the crystal empire." Said Applejack

The elite six looked shocked.

"You mean that captain." Said Azrael

"Yep." Said Pinkie

"Great first he doesn't invite us to the wedding then he doesn't tell us he's a prince now." Said Rush

They enter the train with that said. They all enter one cart that was empty. Sev, Azrael, Speedy and Pinkie sat together. Rarity and Fluttershy sat together. Wolf and Applejack sat across from each other. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Litestar, and Star Rush sat together.

Back at the empire

Shining was looking over the letter and wondering if Celestia knew it was him. Shining knew he would have to bring this up to Rush if their plan is now in play.

Cadance saw her husband in deep thought and wonder why he kept looking at the letter.

"Do you trust them Shining?" Asked Cadance

Shining was caught off guard by his wife and said "Celestia doesn't have the right to assume me."

Cadance was confused in what Shining said, since she was pretty sure Celestia didn't assume him for anything.

"Sorry about I got caught off guard dear." Said Shining facing his wife.

"It's ok dear." Said Cadance with a smile. "Do you remember when we first met each other Shining?"

"Of course I do, you were Foal sitting for Twilight and I came home from the academy to see you." Said Shining

"Yeah and what did you think at first?" Asked Cadance

"That you were weird since you had wings and a horn." Shining said and Cadance was shocked "But you were still the most beautiful mare I've ever seen."

Cadance was so happy to hear your husband say that she gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Do you remember when we first met Rush and Wolf?" Asked Shining

"I'll never forget that day since you were jealous." Said Cadance

Back on the train

Rainbow Dash and Wolf switched seats. Twilight couldn't believe that Wolf was sitting next to her on the train.

"So any interesting stories to tell while we are on our way to the empire?" Asked Rush

"How about how you and my brother met Shining and Cadance?" Asked Litestar

"Yeah I would like to hear that story too." Said Twilight

"I think we all like to hear it." Said Azrael from behind who was with everyone else.

"Alright you guys asked for it." Said Wolf

8 years ago in Canterlot

Rush was hanging out with Shining in front of the academy.

"So what's up new friend?" Asked Rush

"Now your calling me a friend?" Asked Shining

"Yeah why not you are my friend and my royal pain and the only royal pain I like too." Said Rush

"Hey your the apprentice of Firefly I would think you had more respect for the royal guard." Said Shining

"Nah I hate the royal guard they tried to arrest me too many times." Said Rush

"So why are you here Star?" Asked Shining

"First of all call me Rush please and second I want to introduce you to one of my friends so come on get change so you can meet him." Said Rush

"Alright give me ten minutes." Said Shining

Somewhere else in Canterlot

"Cadance why are you dragging me everywhere?" Asked Wolf

"Oh come on stop complaining Lightning and I'm going to introduce you to the brother of the filly I'm foaled sit for." Said Cadance

"But I promise a friend I'll meet up at the café." Said Lightning "and I want to show them my favorite sister in law."

Present time

Everyone gasps when they heard Wolf was Cadance younger brother.

"So your telling us your a prince?" Asked Rainbow

"What no just my brother was married to Cadance older sister before they both passed." Said Wolf

"Wait I didn't know Cadance had an older sister." Said Fluttershy

"Most people don't since she died when Cadance was 8." Said Rush

"Wow so you guys know them pretty well." Said Speedy

"Well if we can get back to the story." Said Wolf and everyone listen again

8 years ago

"Damn man we're going to be late because of you Rush." Said Shining

"Hey a beautiful mare just passed by you think I wouldn't get her name." Said Rush

They made it to the café where Rush saw Wolf waiting at a table. Shining followed Rush towards a table and saw a wolf sitting at one.

"Hey Rush check it out it's a wolf." Said Shining

"I know that's my friend I wanted to introduce you too." Said Rush

"Wait what you know that Wolf?" Asked Shining

"Yeah I do know him for 2 years now." Said Rush

"Wow that's pretty cool." Said Shining

They finally sat down by the wolf and sat in silence since the wolf looked asleep.

"Looks like he was up late again." Said Rush

"Yeah your right about that Rush." Said Wolf as he lifted his head "So is this guy you wanted to introduce me to."

"Yeah it is Shining Armor meet my wolf friend Lightning Wolf." Said Rush

"Hello Lightning Wolf you can just call me Shining." Said Shining

"Nice to meet you too and you can call me Wolf." Said Lightning

"So were you waiting long?" Asked Rush

"Nah but give me a sec." Said Wolf as looked at mare coming over to them.

Rush saw the mare and notice she was an alicorn just like Celestia which means she's also a princess and a beautiful one at that.

Cadance sat at the table and recognized Shining but didn't know who the Pegasus staring at her was.

"Oh I see you already met Shining little brother." Said Cadance

"Wait this is the pony you wanted me to meet?" Asked Wolf

"Yes it is and now are you going to introduce me to your friend." Said Cadance

"Oh yeah, Rush this is my sister Cadance, Cadance my best friend Rush." Wolf said

"Wolf won't stop talking about you Rush in how your like his brother." Said Cadance

"Well thank you Cadance and my mention how beautiful you are." Said Rush

"Oh please your too modest." Said Cadance "And how are you Shining?"

"I'm good Cadance and I bet my sister is glad to be at your aunts school as her person protégé." Said Shining

"Well since now we are all together want to do something?" Asked Wolf

The three replied in unison "Yes" and they all left the café to go have fun.

Present time

"And that's how we all met." Said Rush

"Wait you called Cadance beautiful why is that?" Asked Litestar

"Well that's because I did when I first met her and we did date for a while." Said Rush

"What happen?" Asked Speedy

"I became an alicorn." Said Rush

"What?" Said the group in unison

"Yep but that's a different story since we are almost there now." Said Rush

At the crystal empire train station

"Here they come now." Said Shining

"Well today should be fun don't you agree." Said Cadance

"I agree but for now let me do my job while you act like your self." Said Shining

The train pulled up and stop to open the doors. Guards were set up at the station to greet royalty. The mane 6 first walked off and then the elite 6 followed behind. Shining came up to greet them.

"Welcome to the crystal empire my friends." Said Shining

"BBBFF you came to greet us." Said Twilight giving a hug to Shining

"Yes I did and I'm glad you and your friends made it to." Said Shining

"Well look who it is who doesn't even invite the two that hooked up the couple." Said Rush

Shining looked towards Rush and his group and started to walk towards them. Shining stop right in front Rush with a glance.

"I thought I send the invitation in the mail I guess I had the wrong address." Said Shining

They stared at each other for awhile before both of them before down laughing.

"I see your still funny as ever Armor." Said Rush

"And what about me Rush?" Asked a voice behind Shining

When Rush looked to see who said that he saw Cadance and all of sudden his wings flared out.

"Wow you look the same gorgeous self Cadance." Said Rush with his wings locked.

"Dude put your wings away that's Shining's wife now." Said Wolf

"I know but she still looks beautiful." Said Rush

Finally Shining hit Rush in the stomach for having a wing boner on his wife right in front of him.

"Ok thanks I needed that man." Rush said as his wings went to cover his stomach from the pain.

"No problem and by the way I need to talk to privately." Said Shining

"Alright lead the way then Prince." Said Rush

Rush and Shining wanted off to the side leaving the group wondering expect for Wolf.

"So Cadance what do you want to do?" Asked Wolf

Cadance was caught off guard by the question.

"I guess we can show you the castle first." Said Cadance

The group started to walk towards the castle leaving Shining and Rush alone.

"So what is it my friend." Said Rush

"It's princess Celestia she knows some one rewrote history so you guys didn't exist." Said Shining

"Does she know who yet?" Asked Rush

"No not yet but if she's investigating in to it we need to throw her off the trail to succeed our plan." Said Shining

"Send throw her a screw ball to get here to chase ghosts." Said Rush

"Well that'll be easy since she has me looking into you guys today." Said Shining

"Well she chose poorly for her but great for us." Said Rush

"Alright then I'll throw her off the trail and we'll continue the plan." Said Shining

"So we are in phase two now." Said voice from behind

Rush and Shining looked to see who it was and saw that Lightning came back for them.

"Yes Wolf we are at phase two but your mother might cause a problem." Said Shining

"Well give her a list of Stallion that we hang out with growing up with and let her decide on the one who used dark magic." Said Wolf

"Well then my name will be on that list." Said Shining

"Yeah it would but if she chose you to do this than she already thinks it's not you." Said Rush

"I see then I'll send the letter after you guys leave." Said Shining

With that said the three joined up with the rest of the group and decided that the group didn't notice how long they were gone. After a few hours at the crystal empire the mane 6 and elite 6 went back to Ponyville. Shining and Cadance were now at the castle together.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_As captain of the royal guard I looked into the two and found out there was third. Here are list of stallion that they hang out with when they were here._

_Firefly, Shining Armor, Big Mac, ..._

_From your Captain, Shining Armor_

Once he finished the let he sent it to the Princess and that's when Cadance walked in.

"So Shining did you notice anything off about them?" Asked Cadance

"Yes I did and what about you?" Asked Shining

"I notice but also you were acting off too." Said Cadance

"Yeah about that I just don't like it how Celestia thinks there something bad about them." Said Shining

"Well what was your private talk about with Rush?" Asked Cadance

"It's private my dear so I can't tell you." Said Shining as he walk towards the door "I think it's time for bed."

Cadance watch her husband walk away and thought to herself that he's been acting strange since Rush and Wolf arrived here.

Back at Canterlot

"Zeus tell me everything about those six!" Said Celestia who was getting furious with Zeus.

"Celestia my dear I can't tell you." Said Zeus

"Why not?" Asked Celestia

"Since what kind of person would I be if I talked about them behind their backs." Said Zeus

"Zeus you will tell me or else I'll make sure at least Rush and Wolf get thrown in the dungeon." Said Celestia

"Now we wouldn't want that my dear." Said Zeus

"So then you're going to tell me everything." Said Celestia

"How about no because if you throw my men into the dungeon your declaring war against us and also I'll tell your royal subjects the truth about you, Wolf, and I." Said Zeus

Celestia froze in shock to hear Zeus say this and realized that if she didn't want a war or for citizens to throw a riot she would have to accept no as an answer.

"Fine Zeus you win this round but I will figure out who they really are." Said Celestia as she started walking the room

"Good Luck chasing your ghosts." Said Zeus after Celestia closed his door.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Applejack Confession

Celestia was now furious with Zeus for pulling a stunt like that. She couldn't but help wonder why he was like this now. When he was a captain he was much nicer and actually a gentlecolt not an ass.

Celestia continued to walk down the hallway when she bump into her sister Luna.

"Sorry Lulu didn't see where I was going." Said Celestia

"It's ok Tai, you look stress though." Said Luna

Celestia sighed and said "It's Zeus he won't tell me anything about his men."

"Well I could find out those answers out." Said Luna

"How can you find out the answers?" Asked Celestia

"Tia I'm the princess of the night." Said Luna

In the train towards Ponyville

Twilight, Speedy, Rarity, and Litestar all sat together. Star Rush, Azrael, and Fluttershy sat across from each other. Pinkie and Sev sat with each other. While Rainbow and Applejack sat with Wolf.

"So plan to spend the night at my place again since you did spend last night with Twilight." Said Rainbow

"What do you mean he spent the night with Twilight?" Asked Applejack

"She means I fell asleep at Twilight place last night on the couch to be exact." Said Wolf

"Now why would you sleep on the couch when there are plenty of bedrooms at the castle?" Asked Applejack

"Because Twilight probably kick him off the bed after she found out what we did together." Said Rainbow

"No Rainbow I fell asleep on the couch waiting to talk to her." Said Wolf

"Ok that makes more sense then what Rainbow said." Said Applejack

"Yeah but I like my way better sounds like it's better." Said Rainbow

"Now what do you mean what you two did together?" Asked Applejack

Right when Wolf heard that question his ears shot up and he became nervous in what Rainbow would say.

"Well if he spends the night at my house again he'll being staying in my bed again." Said Rainbow with a smile

Wolf just face paw himself for Rainbow being so...so...so he couldn't come up with word. Applejack mouth dropped then turned to glare at Wolf.

Rainbow looked at Wolf then to Applejack and wonder what was going on. Then she realized what she said to Applejack and became embarrass.

"You did what Lightning Wolf?" Said Applejack

"Hey it's not my fault she was the one who kissed me first." Said Wolf

Now Applejack looked at Rainbow with glare.

"What he was the one who followed me to bed." Said Rainbow

"Your the one that said "here let me show you how a true mare should treat you in bed." Said Wolf

"Oh please you returned the kiss."

"Your the one who kissed me first."

"Oh by complete ...""SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Applejack yelled so loud that everyone turned to face her.

Rush came over to their seats and looked towards Applejack.

"I'm sorry is Wolf giving you a hard time." Said Rush with a calm tone

"Him and Rainbow both are giving me a headache with their..." Said Applejack before getting interrupted by Rush

"Well lets keep it down why don't we. Rainbow please be a loyal friend to Applejack and Wolf with I have to come back your a dead wolf." Said Rush while smiling the whole time.

Rush left them on that note and everyone went back to their conversation. Rainbow and Wolf were now both scared to talk since they were afraid of Rush.

"Now Rainbow." Rainbow looked at Applejack when she said her name. "You are the one who started it so when we get back we are going to have a serious talk."

"Wow AJ I apologize for the kiss he's the one that said "it's ok it's not the first time I was kissed by a mare in Ponyville" were his exact words so it's not my fault." Said Rainbow

"What do you mean he told you that?" Asked Applejack

"Yeah him and Twi already did it the night before." Said Rainbow throwing Wolf under the bus

Applejack turned a death glare to Wolf and said "You and I are going to have talk when we get back."

"Thanks Rainbow for throwing me under the bus." Said Wolf

"Oh don't worry about her she's in trouble but you don't have place to stay." Said Applejack

"I'll just stay at the inn." Said Wolf

"No since we are having a talk and so I can keep an eye on you, your staying at my place." Stated Applejack

Wolf sighed in defeat knowing he was screwed when he gets off the train.

The train pulled up at the station in Ponyville and looked like it was time for dinner.

"So who wants to go out to dinner?" Asked Rush

"I'll take you up on that offer." Said Azrael

"I'll come if Azrael is going." Said Speedy

"Dinner parties are fun I'm in." Said Pinkie

"It'll be nice to go out with you guys after that kind of day." Said Rarity

"Nah I'm heading to Zecora's place. She has dinner there and wants to catch up with her little brother." Said Sev

"That's nice Sev and I can't I have to much research." Said Twilight

"I'll come to dinner it should be awesome." Said Rainbow

"Fluttershy and I are going to spend some girl time together." Said Litestar

"And Wolf is heading back with me to my place for dinner." Said Applejack

"Ok well I guess we see you tomorrow." Said Wolf as he started to walk away from the group with Applejack.

"Here I'll walk with you in till my house." Said Twilight

They walked in silence for a while in till Applejack decide to break the silence.

"So Twi do you have any stallion in your life?" Asked Applejack

Twilight was caught off by the question.

"You know I'm not dating anyone." Said Twilight

"Oh but you don't have a stallion in mind or maybe your more into wolves." Said Applejack

Twilight all of sudden became nervous as Applejack said that since she wonder if Applejack knew how she felt about Wolf.

"What are you talking about Applejack?" Asked Twilight nervously

"Oh I know what you did and don't lie to me." Said Applejack

"I don't know what your talking about." Said Twilight with sweat coming down her head

"I know you slept with Wolf, Twi, but let me tell you he might look nice now but he is something much worse." Said Applejack

Twilight couldn't believe what she was hearing from Applejack. Twilight thought Applejack forgave Wolf but now it's seems like she hasn't.

"Well Applejack I think my love life and who I'm interested in is up to me plus the whole Wolf thing was a one night thing." Said Twilight

When Wolf heard that from Twilight he felt sad and decided to ignore their conversation.

"Twilight I'm the element of honesty and I can tell that your lying about the last part." Said Applejack

Twilight sighed knowing she was right "Ok maybe I didn't want it to be an one night thing but we can't since both Celestia and Zeus would be mad with us."

Applejack sighed knowing she shouldn't say this but she had to, to cheer up your friend.

"Well if you love him so much make it happen since those two don't have a right to tell you who you can love and not." Applejack said with a feeling of sadness

"Thank you Applejack for saying that but it was our decision." Said Twilight with sadness to her tone

They arrived at Twilight's castle and dropped her off for the night. Applejack and Wolf continue to walk in silence for awhile in till Applejack spoke.

"So it's been awhile since you been to my house." Said Applejack

"Yeah it has." Said Wolf

"What do you remember of it?" Asked Applejack

"Everything, remember I told you that my favorite memories were here at Ponyville." Said Wolf

"My favorite would have to be the day I met you." Said Wolf

Applejack blushed as she said "You really have that as your favorite?"

"Yea I remember it like yesterday." Said Wolf

13 years ago

Wolf just arrived at Ponyville with Cloudhunter, Shine Flower, and Fireblaze.

"Now remember Lightning I'm your uncle, Shine Flower your aunt, and Fireblaze is your cousin." Said Cloudhunter

"I know since no one can know that I'm really a prince or else mom can get in trouble." Said Wolf

"Yes you are correct now lets get you to school." Said Cloudhunter

The four of them walked towards the Ponyville school house where the kids already began their lesson. The teacher saw Wolf and knew that this was the new student coming today so she stop the lesson.

"Students please stop what you doing and listen up. We have a new student joining us today and his name is Lightning Wolf." Said the teacher

All the students stared at the new student when he walked in to the classroom. One of the students notice that he wasn't a pony and he was something else.

"Students unlike most of you Lightning here isn't a pony. He a creature know as a wolf." Said the teacher

One the students asked "So does that mean he's a Timberwolf?"

"No Timberwolves are much different than wolves and we will be covering that today so if you may Lightning take seat next to Cherilee." Said the teacher

Wolf went and took his seat and sit though the lesson in till the bell rang for lunch. Wolf went outside for lunch and all the ponies were staring at him. He felt so out of place from them.

"Hey are you really a wolf?" Asked a little filly

"Yes I am why?" Said Wolf nervously

The students all stay silent for awhile in till they all screamed at the top of though lunges "That is so cool!"

To Wolf surprise they all thought it was cool that he was a wolf and everybody surrounded him. Wolf was now getting scared with all the attention since he never had this much attention before. He started to cowered to a corner scared for his life.

"Leave him alone!" Yelled a little filly

The students turned to see a orange little filly with a blonde mane and tail.

"And why should we Applejack?" Asked another filly

"Since your scaring him carrot top." Said Applejack

All the students looked at the wolf and realized that he was hiding himself with his paws. All the students looked at each other and decided to back away from the wolf.

Wolf saw all the students back away from realizing he was scared. Applejack decided to approach him with ease to not scared him. When she became close to him he curled up into a ball and his tail over his eyes scared.

"Hey no one going to bother you if you want that but you should at least try to make friends." Said Applejack as she held a hoof out for him with a warm smile.

Wolf looked at the filly and then the hoof and then back to the filly before grabbing the hoof with his paw and being pulled up to stand.

"Thanks for your help." Said Wolf

"No problem it seemed like you were scared." Said Applejack

"Yeah I'm not use to having some many people around me just a few like my mother and cousins." Said Wolf

"Well don't worry I'll be your friend that way if you're scared you can hide behind me." Said Applejack

"I guess you did protect me from the mob of students just now." Said Lightning Wolf

"So friends then?" Asked Applejack with her hoof out

"Friends" said Wolf has he shake her hoof

"So what's your name?" Asked Wolf

"Names Applejack and yours?" Asked Applejack

"Lightning Wolf" said Wolf

Present time

"That's how we first met, you came to my rescue." Said Wolf

Applejack started to blush from the memory and how Wolf viewed her as a hero.

"Ah shucks you would have done the same thing if we were in opposite positions." Said Applejack

"I don't know if you could." Said Wolf "At least back then.'

As they finished there memory they arrived at Sweet Apples Acres. Applejack opened the front door for him and when they walked in a little filly was there to greet them.

"Hello Big Sis." Said the little filly

"Hello Apple Bloom." Said Applejack

"Wait this is your little sister!?" Asked a shocked Wolf

"Yes she is don't you remember she was there with us when Speedy trained Rainbow and Sev trained me." Said Applejack

"Oh yeah I forgot sorry about that." Said Wolf

"Come on in for Dinner Apple Bloom and Applejack, and also don't forget to invite Lightning to the table." Said a voice from the kitchen

"Granny Smith?" Asked Wolf looking at Applejack

"Eeyup, so come on and lets eat." Said Applejack

They ate there dinner starting a conversation about their past so Apple Bloom would learn how the Apples knew Wolf. After dinner was done Granny, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac went upstairs to go to bed while Applejack showed Wolf the couch.

"You'll sleep on the couch tonight." Said Applejack

"Thanks Applejack but I have one question for you." Said Wolf

"Ok sugarcube what's your question." Said Applejack

"How did your parents die?" Asked Wolf

Applejack knew Wolf knew her parents pretty well and when she told him that he wasn't there when her parents died, he was shocked.

*Sigh*"It was a couple months after my mom gave birth to Apple Bloom. Rarity was coming to my house to apologize for a fight we had and well the bridge she was on broke. Rarity was holding for her dear life. My parents saw her and went to rescue her. My dad went on the bridge to throw Rarity to my mom but that's when the end of the bridge snap and my mom grabbed hold of it to keep it up. My dad threw Rarity and that's when I grabbed her before she could lose a grip of the cliff she hanged on. I started to pull her up and that's when a piece of the cliff where my mom was standing broke off and she fell done it with my dad." Applejack finished with tears in her eyes

Wolf started to hug Applejack after that story.

"I'm so sorry Applejack that I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most." Said Wolf

Applejack started to cry in Wolf's chest for awhile. Wolf could do nothing more than just hug her for the lost of her parents. After a couple minutes Applejack stop crying in Wolf chest and started to stand on her own.

"I have something to tell you Wolf." Said Applejack

"What is it Applejack?" Asked Wolf

"All the stuff I said...well I didn't mean any of it...it was...it was that I was so upset with you for not being there for my parents death because ..." Applejack tone faded

"Because what?" Asked Wolf now curious to what she had to say.

"Because...because I...I...I..." Applejack couldn't finish the sentence.

"You can tell..." Wolf was cut off by Applejack's lips being pressed against his.

They stayed kissing each other for awhile. Finally Applejack backed away from his lips with a smile glad she was able to tell him her feeling.

Wolf finally spoke "Applejack I know understand why you were mad at me."

"I'm glad you are but your I know for a fact your not going to return the feelings." Applejack said with a sad tone

Wolf was taken back by Applejack statement.

"Why do you say that?" Asked Wolf

"Since I saw how you looked when Twi mention that it was one night thing." Said Applejack

"Oh so you notice that." Said Wolf with a sad look on his face

"Yes so before I help you chase that mare I had to tell you how I felt about you." Said Applejack

"I understand ... Wait before you help me?" Said Wolf with shock

Applejack did a little giggle "Yeah before I help you win Twilight's heart."

Wolf couldn't believe what he was hearing, Applejack just confessed her love for him and now she going to help him with Twilight.

"Why do you want to help me get with Twilight if you love me?" Asked Wolf

"Because when Twilight said it was a one night thing she also told me that she wish it could be more than that." Said Applejack

Wolf's ears shot up with this news.

"So she loves me?" Asked Wolf

"Yes and what kind of friend would I be to both of you if I didn't help you guys out." Said Applejack

Wolf hugged Applejack "Thank you so much for understanding."

"Hey I understood you from when I first met you." Said Applejack with a smile

"And that's why meeting you is my favorite memory from Ponyville." Said Wolf

Somewhere else

Princess Luna was trying to get info on the elite six by entering their dreams but for some odd reason she couldn't enter them. Finally she tried entering Star Rush's dream and to her surprise she was able to enter it. When she enter it she notice it was all black and she could see nothing. All of sudden she heard hoof steps coming towards her. When she looked behind her she saw Rush staring at her.

"What are you doing Luna?" Asked Rush

"That's Princess to you commander." Said Luna wondering how did he know she was in his dream.

"Oh I'm sorry or should I call you nightmare moon." Said Rush with cold eyes

Luna now was becoming scared of this Pegasus. Rush seemed like he was in full control of his dreams.

"Luna is just fine." Said Luna

"That's what I thought now why are you here." Said Rush

"Well I was trying to check on your squad and give them nice dreams tonight but for some reason I can't." Said Luna

"That's because they don't sleep like normal animals do." Said Rush

"What do you mean by that commander?" Asked Luna

"Please call me Rush and I mean that we are never fully asleep." Said Rush

"You mean your always awake?" Asked Luna

"No I mean we just don't dream." Said Rush

"But your dreaming now." Said Luna

"Now am I really dreaming if its just pitched black with a little light." Said Rush

Luna realized that Rush is just answering all her questions so she thought she might ask the right questions right now.

"So then what are you and your squad?" Asked Luna

Rush just looked at Luna with a sad face "You shouldn't have asked that question Luna."

Luna all of sudden felt the air get colder as a red aura surrounded Rush. Luna started to feel fear in her body as she looked at Rush. All of sudden the shadows grabbed her and she couldn't move. Rush started to slowly move closer to Luna as she tried to get out of the shadows grip.

Rush was now only a couple feet for Luna and notice that he was much different than before.

"What are you?" Asked Luna in fear

Rush smiled and said "I'm a nightmare."

Rush was now black coated with white mane and red eyes.

"I'm sorry Luna that Celestia sent you on this mission but I can't have you ruin our plans." Said Rush

"Our plans what are you talking about?" Asked Luna

"Well the plan Wolf, Shining, and I came up with." Said Rush

Luna was shocked to hear that Shining was helping them with a plan she didn't even know about.

"Why are you telling me this?" Asked Luna

"Oh I'm telling you this because your not going to remember it." Said Rush

"What do you mean I won't remember this?" Asked Luna

"It means I'm going to erase your memory of this." Said Rush as he came closer to Luna

The next thing Luna knew was that she was on her bed and had a headache for no reason not remembering what she was doing just a few moments ago. Luna decided to shake it off as a dream before she fell asleep.

Back in Rush dream

"Did you really have to tell her?" Said Shining as he walked into the light

"No but I felt like it." Said Rush now turning back to normal

"So they sent Luna after you." Said Shining

"Yep we need to speed up the process and fast." Said Rush

"I'll see what I can do Rush." Said Shining as he disappeared

Some disclosure area

"It's now our time to strike for the princess." Said voice

"Yes, my lord just tell us when sir." Said a wolf

"Oh don't worry legate I will." Said the voice as he started to laugh evilly

**A/N All right this chapter done. Next chapter is going to be the start of the war that Sev mention back in chapter 6 so yeah. And I hope you guys like what I'm doing with Star Rush at least. Also I might need some OCs for later in my story so just pm me your OC like what he/she looks like and what they do.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ok I forgot the disclaimer so here it is now I do not own anything expect for UNS and the cult and my OCs which is like half of the stuff so the other half is owned by Hasbro.**

**Also here your next chapter and if your wondering about Applejack parents death I got it from Core of a Apple comic and you guys should read it but I warn you it's sad. So onto the story.**

Chapter 10 This is War

Applejack woke up to the sound of a rooster. When she open her eyes she notice she wasn't in her bed but on the couch instead. She looked around to see if she could find Wolf. Applejack saw Wolf on the ground curled into ball sleeping with a smile on his face.

Applejack decided to go into the kitchen and start cooking breakfast for the family and Wolf. When she got to the kitchen she saw Granny Smith already up ready to make coffee.

"Would you like a cup dear?" Asked Granny without turning around.

"I would love a club of coffee granny." Said Applejack

Granny bought over two cups of coffee to the table and Applejack took a seat across from Granny Smith. Applejack took a sip of her coffee and was glad that she had coffee to wake her up.

"Would you care for cup?" Asked Granny looking over Applejack

Applejack turned around to see Wolf up and standing in the doorway.

"No I don't drink coffee at all." Said Wolf

"Nonsense everypony drinks coffee at some point in their life." Said Granny

"Well lucky I'm not a pony I'm a wolf so I'll pass on the coffee." Said Wolf

"Lightning you seem different from when you were younger coming here." Said Granny

"Well Granny Smith if you been what I've been though you change alot." Said Wolf

Before Applejack could asked what he's been though Star Rush came crashing though the door. Everybody looked at Rush wondering why he was here so early.

"We have to go to!" Said Rush

"Why?" Asked Wolf

"Since Canterlot is in danger!" Said Rush

Applejack and Wolf were shocked to hear him say something so bad. Granny Smith on the other hand got up and started to walk towards the stairs.

"Granny where are you going?" Asked Applejack

"To get Apple Bloom to a safe place." Said Granny

"Why would you say that?" Asked Wolf

"Because darkness is coming and there will be war." Said Granny

They watched her go upstairs and vanish to a room.

"Ok that was weird but lets go we have to leave now!" Said Rush

"But wait we would have heard news about this already." Said Wolf

"No since the attack hasn't began yet." Said Rush

"Then how do you know an attack is going to happen?" Asked Applejack

"Since Litestar saw it in her vision." Said Rush

"So your going to believe a vision that..""Applejack before you finish your sentence let me tell you that when ever Litestar has a vision it's true. We don't know how she has this power but she does, so stay here with your friends and protect Ponyville." Said Wolf

Applejack could tell that Wolf was telling the truth but when he said they don't know she could tell he was lying on that.

"Alright but my friends and I are coming." Said Applejack

"What no you need to stay here and protect your family." Said Wolf

"No I don't they have big Mac here to protect them and plus I've been trained for combat." Said Applejack

Wolf was about to protest but Rush spoke first "Well actually I informed your friends Applejack since we might need you guys."

Wolf hated that Rush said that but wonder if Rush knew his feeling for Twilight. Wolf knew if Rush or Zeus found out about his feelings for Twilight they would lock him up for safety measures and he wasn't going to let that happen.

Wolf sighed in defeat "Fine but the moment they are in trouble I'm going to help them out." Said Wolf

"Deal. Now lets go everyone else is at the train station." Said Rush

On the train towards Canterlot

"So where are we meeting up with everyone?" Asked Sev

"At the royal guard HQ isn't that right Twilight." Said Rush

"Yes I got a letter from them this morning saying when we arrive head straight to the royal guard HQ." Said Twilight

"Then what sir?" Asked Speedy

"That when we assign a protection team for the princesses and Zeus." Said Rush

"So are we going to be separated?" Asked Azrael

"Most likely not since I need you five on the front lines." Said Azrael

"What about us will we be separated?" Asked Rainbow

"No the element holders are apart of the protection team." Said Rush

"Well that's a solid plan so far." Said Pinkie

"So far but we don't gave plan for the protection team nor front lines yet." Said Rush

"Well I'm going to need peace and quiet if I'm going to come up with a plan for the protection team." Said Twilight as she got up to go to an empty cart

Applejack whispered "Go with her for some alone time." To Wolf

Wolf nodded knowing that Applejack was helping him win Twilight's heart. Wolf started to walk in the same direction as Twilight when Rush stop him.

"And where do you think your going buddy?" Asked Rush

Wolf wonder if Rush knew about his feelings towards Twilight or if he just suspect it.

"I'm going to protect princess Twilight. You never know if they sent someone already to go after them." Said Wolf

"Alright but you know the plan right?" Asked Rush

"Yes sir." Said Wolf as he started to walk to the other cart.

Wolf enter the cart to see Twilight sitting down looking out the window trying to come up with a plan. He couldn't help look at how gorgeous she looked in the sun.

Twilight was trying to see what the best way to protect the princesses and her friends. She lost her train of thought when she felt something wrap round her and start kissing her on the neck. Twilight loved the feeling the her body was going though and knew exactly who it was. She wanted him to continue in till she realized that he's doing this in a public train.

"Wolf stop were in public." Twilight said though her moans from the kisses on her neck

"I don't care Twilight." Said Wolf as he continued

Twilight stopped him turned around to face him.

"What do you mean you don't care?" Asked Twilight

"I mean I love you and if Zeus and Celestia want to send me away I'll just come back for you." Said Wolf

Before Twilight could respond Wolf pressed his lips against hers. Twilight was at first shocked by his action in public but then she accept it knowing she wanted it back.

After a few moments they broke apart from they're kiss and looked in to each other eyes.

"Can you help me come up with a plan Wolf?" Asked Twilight with a blush

"Oh course." Said Wolf then kissed Twilight on the lips before they started to work on a plan.

As they thought up a plan they couldn't help but be next to each other. Wolf put his wing over Twilight to keep her closer to him and she rested your head against his body.

After 20 minutes the moment was broken up by a fake cough. They looked behind them to see Applejack standing at the doorway. Twilight became shocked and started to panic. Wolf and Applejack started to laugh at the way she was reacting.

"This isn't what it looks like Applejack." Twilight said

Applejack and Wolf continue to laugh. Twilight just kept wondering why Wolf wasn't freaking out like her for getting caught.

"Haha Twi your funny." Said Applejack

"What do you mean I'm funny?" Asked Twilight

"Since Applejack was the one that told me to come in here." Said Wolf

"What!?" Asked Twilight

"Twi you told me your true feeling for him last night." Said Applejack

Twilight stared to blush with embarrassment for not remembering something so important like that.

"And Wolf told me he had feeling for you and I decided to help him out." Said Applejack

"So you knew why he came in here?" Asked Twilight

Applejack did her famous brother 'Eeyup'. Twilight looked at Wolf then back to Applejack and flew and gave a hug to her friend.

"Thank you Thank you Applejack." Twilight said while hugging Applejack

"Hey no problem and I'll keep a secret for you guys." Applejack said while getting out of her hug "but now the real reason I'm here is that we're close to Canterlot and I hope you guys came up with a plan cause Rush wants to hear it now."

"Well we've been thinking but we couldn't come up with anything." Said Twilight

"Well why don't we use the elements to our advantage and Shining's shield to protect the other princesses." Said Applejack

"Applejack your genius." Said Twilight

With that said they all went back to the other cart to explain the plan to Rush, who agreed before they spoke making Twilight wonder how did he know the plan already. She couldn't ask him because they arrived at the train station.

Royal guard HQ

At the royal guard HQ princess Celestia, Cadance, and Luna waiting with prince Shining Armor and Zeus.

"Where are they?" Asked Shining

"Don't worry my men will be here with your um mares? I guess." Said Zeus

"Zeus please don't joke around with my captain." Said Celestia

"Alright but I'm just guessing your still upset about last night." Said Zeus

"I swear I will send you to the moon if you don't take this threat seriously." Said Celestia with anger

"Oh I am taking it serious that why I sent a letter for reinforcements." Said Zeus

"Yeah but we know how long that takes sir." Said Wolf from behind them.

They group turned around to see the mane six and elite six standing there.

"Well it's about time your late commander." Said Zeus

"Why do you think I had Wolf teleport is here." Said Rush

"Well we'll be in the planning room while you six get in uniform." Said Zeus

The six replied in unison yes sir and they made their way to the armory while everyone else went to the war room. After a couple minutes the elite six came in wearing their uniform.

Rush was wearing a outfit that looked like camouflage for the woods with a long crossbow with a scope on it on his back. Then Sev walked in he had the same camouflage as Rush but with out sleeves and had potions around his shoulders. Then came in Speedy with the same outfit as Rush but was blue instead of green, she also had two mini crossbows strapped to her back legs.

Azrael came into the room wearing metal sharp wings a holster on his chest for his mini crossbow, metal talons, metal tail with a sharp end, and knifes all around him. Litestar walked in with a camouflage jacket that looked like autumn with medic written on her back, she had a dagger around her waist. Then Wolf walked in wearing a urban camouflage jacket with a sword on his back and a hood connected to the jacket.

Twilight looked at Wolf and started to blush. She couldn't believe how he looked in his uniform. She just wanted to kiss him and have him protect her. Shining gave a look to Twilight that made her look away from the group.

"Now that your here commander what's the plan?" Asked Zeus

Rush looked around and notice all the people in here were captains of the royal guard and the Lt. Col. of Delta company.

"All right we are splitting into two groups. One group will protect the princesses while the other stay here to fight on the front lines." Said Rush

"Wait you want to split the troops into two groups that will lower are troops to face against impossible odds." Said Captain Cloudhunter

"What do you mean impossible odds?" Asked Azrael

"Once the princesses informed us of the attack we sent a group of Pegasus scouts to see the troop size." Said a different Captain

"And what did they report back?" Asked Twilight

"He reported that they have over 1000 guys." Said Shining

"He what do you mean he I thought you sent a group." Said Rainbow

"They did but only one survived the attack didn't he Captain." Said Rush looking at Shining

"He came back with that info but died afterwards from the injuries he sub stained." Said Shining

The girls gasps realizing that a pony hasn't died from a battle or being killed for over a thousands years.

"You guys are lucky we came or else this would have been impossible odds but we just need to hold off in till our reinforcements arrive." Said Sev

"Alright why do you say that?" Asked Celestia

"Since they took out 200 men by themselves. They are known as the Elite six for a reason." Said Zeus

"Wait if the six of them did that than why don't you guys fight them?" Asked a unicorn captain

"Since we didn't come out with everyone who went in." Said Wolf with a sad tone

"We only need to hold them off." Said Speedy

"Yes that's the plan for the front lines but we might have to actually kill them all if reinforcements don't arrive on time." Said Rush

Everyone was quiet now to realize that war has come to Equestria.

"Alright then what's this protection team?" Asked Shining

"It's a team to protect the princesses." Said Litestar

"So who's in it?" Asked Cloudhunter

"Well the elements of harmony, Shining Armor and 30 of your best men." Said Sev

"But wait I need to be on the front lines with my men." Said Shining

"Don't worry about them they will be under my command." Said Zeus

"Wait shouldn't you be protected like us?" Asked Cadance

"Oh don't worry about me. I was a captain after all in the USN." Said Zeus

"So your going to stay here?" Asked Celestia

"Oh course I am the elite six only take orders from anyways." Said Zeus

"With that said we should head out." Said Rush

"Wait I'm joining in the front lines too." Said Shining

"No your not since first of all your prince and second your the only one who knows a force field spell." Said Twilight

"Yeah but what do you need it for?" Asked Shining

"Just in case they chose straight for us." Said Twilight

Shining knew she was right and decided to nod his head in agreement.

"Good now protection team go to the castle everyone else get the cannons ready to fire on my mark." Said Rush

Everybody went to their respected position and the UNS with the royal guard kept watch waiting for the enemies to attack. Rush and Wolf were by the cannon waiting, Zeus was in the war room with Speedy and Sev as his guards, and Litestar and Azrael were in the back ready at command to attack.

The princesses were in the castle with the elements, Shining, and 30 royal guards.

The streets of Canterlot were empty thanks to the royal guard getting the citizens to a safe area. As they waited Wolf and Rush talked to each other.

"You know this will be the first war for Equestria in over a thousand years." Said Rush

"I know and the moment I see trouble at that castle I'm heading over there." Said Wolf

Right when Wolf said that Rush saw the enemy forces and realized how big it truly was.

"We are going to definitely going to have to hold till reinforcements come." Said Rush

The unicorn captain came up to Rush.

"Sir your orders." Said the Captain

"Get the cannons ready." Said Rush

"Yes sir." Said the captain as he turned to go give the orders

"And don't fire till my command." Said Rush towards the leaving Captain

"So how many do you think we are going to lose?" Asked Wolf

"Alot more than I wish." Said Rush

The troops were now getting close and everyone was on edge.

"Don't fire yet!" Said Rush

The enemies just kept marching closer.

"Rush I think you should give the orders." Said Wolf

"Not yet let them come in closer." Said Rush

The troops were only minutes away from the Wall surrounding Canterlot.

"Hold your fire." Said Rush

"But sir we should fire now."

"Hold your fire."

"But sir they are getting to close for comfort."

"Exactly my point captain." Said Rush

As the enemy troops finally were only 100 years away. Rush shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Fire!"

**A/N: So I decided to make this a two parts so all the action will come next chapter and I might have to change to M for the language and violence coming in the next chapter.**

**Another thing going to need OCs most likely and I don't know when I will release the next chapter because I'm waiting for a friend to send me his character name cause its hard to spell and what he looks like so yeah but hopefully the best chapter will be up soon.**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry this one took longer than usual had to wait for friend to give me his characters name. I would also like to say thank to jeremyraycalloway for letting me use your OC and if other people want their OC in this story just pm me or leave it on the review. Ok now that was said back to the action!**

Chapter 11 Princess Luna

"Fire!" Order Rush

The cannons fired at the enemy forces take out only a small fraction of them.

"Reload the cannons." Said Rush as he grabbed his crossbow from behind his back.

"Um Rush they have Pegasi and Griffins in the air." Said Wolf

"Get those cannons loaded and Captain Cloudhunter take a brigade of men that can fly and take down those enemies." Said Rush

"Why should I be taking orders from you?" Asked Cloudhunter

"Since I'm a higher rank officer than you. Azrael!" Said Rush

"Yes Sir." Said Azrael

"Go with Cloudhunter and his men to take on their flyboys." Said Rush

"I understand sir but what are you gonna do?" Asked Azrael

Rush was looking down his scope for his long crossbow and said "I'm going to command the troops." As he pulled the trigger which launch an arrow at high speed into a pony's head.

"Haha head shot!" Said Rush

"Sir the cannons are ready to fire on your mark." Said Royal Guard

"Wait why aren't you guys already firing?" Asked Rush as he shot another arrow into a pony

"Since we are waiting for your mark." Said the Royal Guard

"Well fire all cannons and when one is ready to be fire just fire." Said Rush

"Yes sir. Fire All Cannons!" Yelled the royal guard

The cannons fired again taking out some of the enemies ground forces.

"It looks like they don't even care for their loses." Said Cloudhunter

"Cloudhunter get the f..." Rush's voice was roared over by a cannon firing.

"Charlie Company in the air now!" Order Cloudhunter

Forty Pegasi took flight into the air when Cloudhunter gave the order. Azrael looked around and saw 4 griffins looked at the leaving Pegasi.

"You four are with me." Azrael said as he pointed at them

The four griffins nodded their head and took flight behind Azrael who was joining Charlie Company to give them a hand. Azrael was flying with them when one of the Pegasus got his wing shot though with magic. Azrael grabbed him and flew him toward Litestar.

"He needs medical attention now." Said Azrael

"Alright you just keep fighting." Said Litestar

Azrael then flew to Rush to tell him about the trouble.

"Why the hell are they flying like that?" Asked Rush as Azrael landed

"We have unicorns on the ground shooting us with their magic." Said Azrael

Rush took a look with his scope and notice that Azrael was telling the truth.

"I got an idea how to take them out but it's crazy." Said Rush

"Well let me hears it." Said Azrael

"Are you worried for the royal guards?" Asked Rush

"Yes of course I am they're just a punch of kids still." Said Azrael

"Well that's change for you but the idea is to drop the cannons balls on them." Said Rush

"What the hell are you insane? I expected a plan like that from Wolf." Said Azrael

"Hey my plans may be reckless but they work." Said Wolf as he focused and troops coming to the HQ

"Yes it is crazy but think about it when they shoot it out the air all that sharpen will rain hell on them." Said Rush

Azrael thought for a moment and realized he was correct.

"Alright then we'll do that then." Said Azrael as he flew away.

At the Canterlot castle

The princesses were watching from the throne room balcony and couldn't believe that their was war here in Equestria a country that's been in nothing but peace for the most part.

"How do you think they are holding up sister?" Asked Luna

"I do not know but I fear that this may be a trap." Said Celestia

"A trap? Set up by who?" Asked Shining

"Our enemies might want us separated from the battle." Said Celestia

"I doubt that princess." Said Rainbow

"Why do you say that Rainbow?" Asked Cadance

"Since the elite six will know if it's a trap and come to our rescue." Said Twilight

"I hope your right Twilight." Said Celestia as turned back to face the battle field.

On the field

"Damn these guys don't give up do they?" Said Wolf

"Wow you sound like Sev now." Said Rush

"Would you keep firing!" Said Wolf

Wolf and Rush were trying to hold the ground forces off from breaching the gates with a group of Royal Guards and USN army men. Their efforts seemed worthless since they just get coming non-stop.

Azrael finally found the cannon balls and grabbed two of them and flew where the unicorns were shooting at them.

"Where were you we lost four men already I'm calling my troops back." Said Cloudhunter

"No not yet I got an idea." Azrael said while showing Cloudhunter the cannon balls

"What do you plan to do with those?" Asked Cloudhunter

"This." Said Azrael as he drop one of the cannon balls. The cannon ball fell and was shot out of the air by a spell but the shrapnel from the cannon ball rained onto the group of unicorns. A couple of the unicorns not charging a spell or firing at that time used a shield to protect themselves.

Azrael dropped a second one but this time shot it with an explosive arrow and rained down on the remaining unicorns.

"I can't believe that worked." Said Azrael

"What's your orders now sir?" Asked Cloudhunter

"We take out their air troops." Said Azrael as he went full speed into the enemies flying group

The enemy was losing guys in the sky fast since of the USN armor for griffins made their wings sharp so it can slice though their enemies easily. Azrael notice though they had a number advantage and they were losing a guy for four they took out which wasn't good.

"Hey Cloud I got another idea." Said Azrael

"What is it?" Asked Cloudhunter

"Fly them into the city." Said Azrael

"Are you crazy we put citizens in danger and the princesses in danger too." Said Cloudhunter

"Don't worry I got a plan." Said Azrael

Cloudhunter nod his head and order the troops to fly into the city. The enemies followed behind them not knowing that they were heading into a trap. As the enemies chased after the platoon of men all of sudden a griffin came out of a building killing two pegasus with his wings, another with his tail, and two more with his talons.

The enemies troop turned around to see what happen to their men but nothing was there. The captain of the group order them to search the buildings. As the enemies searched the building they were taken out one by one in till the captain was left. The captain saw Azrael fly right at him and shot an arrow at him but before the arrow hit Azrael, he teleported right above the captain and stab him though the head with his tail.

"Well that takes out there men in the air." Said Azrael to himself

Back at the royal guard HQ

"Damn they are too close to use the cannons on them." Said Wolf

"Tell me about it." Said Rush

"It looks like they started to climb the wall too." Said Wolf as he stabbed an enemy off the wall

"I got an idea but I need the captain here." Said Rush

A Pegasus flew in at that moment to speak to Rush.

"Sir we got a problem." Said the Pegasus

"What is it soldier?" Asked Rush while still firing arrows from his sniper

"We have guys climbing the wall." Said the Pegasus

"Tell me something I don't know." Said Rush

"and Captain Knight Sword was killed." Said the Pegasus

"Were you under his command troop?" Asked Rush

"Yes sir I was." Said the Pegasus

"What's your name?" Asked Rush

"Sir my name is Zone Hunter." Said Zone Hunter

Rush turned to face Zone and realized he was taller than the average Pegasus just like him but he was built like a tank.

"Well congrats you just been promoted as captain and you first job is to get three to four Cannons to face the front gate." Said Rush

"Yes sir but if I may ask why do you need the cannons there sir?" Asked Zone Hunter

"Just in case." Said Rush

As he said that the brand new captain flew off to let his new men know what to do with the cannons.

"Um sir what is that?" Asked Unicorn

"What is what?" Asked Rush as he turned around to see what the unicorn was talking about.

There was Puma with a mini cannon on his right shoulder and on his left looked like a gatling gun for arrows.

"You got to be F...""Everyone get done!" Order Wolf as the puma let the gatling gun fire at the top of the wall killing alot of soldiers.

"Celestia damn it first we can't use the cannons and now we got a puma with a giant gun." Said Rush as he hid behind a wall with Wolf

The gatling gun stop firing and they took a peak over the wall to see what was happening. When they looked they saw the puma was aiming the mini cannon at the gate. Rush eyes widen when he realized what was about to happen.

"Everyone get the out of..." Rush and Wolf were sent flying from the explosion and knocked out with severe wounds.

Back at the castle

"Ahhh" shouted Celestia

"Princess Celestia are you ok?" Asked Twilight

"Yeah just had a headache for some reason." Said Celestia

"Well ok." Said Twilight

"Everyone get in position someone is here." Said Shining

"How do you know?" Asked Luna

When she said that a wolf attack one of the guards and killing him by slicing his throat.

"Serpent Fang!" Yelled Shining

"Oh sorry was he a friend?" Asked the wolf

"Surround him men!" Order Shining

The guards surrounded the wolf and pointed their spears at him.

"You are under arrest for a murder of the royal guard." Said Shining

"I'm sorry prince but you can't arrest me it's against my lords wishes." Said the wolf

"What do you mean?" Asked Shining

"My orders were to go to the castle and capture the two princesses but I see their are two more that I must capture." Said the wolf

"Over my dead body." Said a guard

"That can be arranged." Said the wolf

Back at the Royal guard HQ

Wolf was just waking up to see Litestar using her magic to heal Rush's wounds.

"Is he going to be ok sis?" Asked Wolf as he got up.

Litestar looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know Wolf, I'm trying everything right now to keep him alive." Said Litestar

Wolf couldn't believe what Litestar was saying, he didn't know if he could lose his closet friend.

"Sir the enemies destroyed the gates." Said Zone Hunter coming towards them

Wolf wasn't paying any attention he was just looking at Rush hoping that he would get up and be ok but he was bleeding pretty bad. Wolf was snap out of his trance by Zone Hunter that came to them.

"Sir what do we do?" Asked Zone Hunter

"I don't know what to do?" Said Wolf with fear in his eyes

"Sorry sir I didn't catch that." Said Zone Hunter

"You have the cannons where I told you to put them, right captain?" Asked Rush who just woke up

"Rush your alive." Said Wolf

Rush started to slowly get up on his feet.

"Oh course I am what kind of commander would I be if I died from that." Said Rush

All of sudden Rush felt forelegs wrapped around him. When he look back to see who has hugging him, he saw Litestar crying into his back.

"Promise me you will never come that close to death again." Said Litestar with tears in her eyes

Rush smiled and put a hoof on her head and whisper "I promise my love."

Litestar looked up to Rush and smiled. She let go of him knowing they still had a battle to win. Wolf knew what Rush said to his sister but decided not to say anything.

"So Captain you have the cannons in position right?" Asked Rush

"Yes sir we have the cannons pointed at the gate that was destroyed." Said Zone Hunter

"Then get down there and fire when you see them enter though there." Said Rush

"Yes sir." Said Zone Hunter

Zone Hunter flew off to command the troops by the cannon. When he left Speedy arrived on the battle field with Azrael coming from the other direction.

"Wolf, Rush are you two alright?" Asked Azrael

"Yeah we're fine but what about you man." Asked Rush noticing all the blood on Azrael

"Don't worry their air troops are gone and Cloudhunter and his men are coming soon after they integrate a survivor." Said Azrael

"Well I don't think they need to do that since this is just a desecration to capture the princesses." Said Speedy

"How do you know?" Asked Rush

"We got a message from Shining saying they are under attack by one wolf." Said Speedy

Wolf heard all he needed to hear as he headed to the castle.

"Where is he going?" Asked Speedy

"To the castle and we will be heading there soon once we get the enemy troops out of the base." Said Rush picking up is sniper crossbow.

The four of them rushed down towards the battle inside the base. Alot of royal guards were being killed but with the USN here it was an even fight for now. Rush made it towards the cannons that were firing towards the broken gate.

"Sir we are too close so the cannon balls just hit them." Said Zone Hunter

"Well I know that's why I said four of them." Said Rush

Litestar was now fighting against the enemies using her dagger and magic to take out as many as she could. An enemy was about to strike Litestar from behind but Speedy tackled him and shot him in the face.

"Thanks for the protection Speedy." Said Litestar

"No problem, we all have to watch each others back." Said Speedy

Azrael was heading to Rush who was now perched up on the back wall so he could snipe the enemies.

"Well lucky you are here and not down there sir." Said Azrael as he landed

"Well shouldn't you be fighting down there." Said Rush

Before Azrael could reply a unicorn appeared a couple feet from them charging up a spell to hit them with. Azrael took one of the knives on him and threw it at the unicorn. The knife landed in between the unicorn eyes and killed him instantly.

"Well who would watch your back then sir." Said Azrael

The battle was becoming harder and harder to deal with each passing second. Azrael then notice something that he wish he was dreaming.

"Um Rush we got a problem." Said Azrael

"What's the problem?" Asked Rush not looking in the same direction as Azrael

"You might want to see for yourself." Said Azrael

When Rush looked to see the problem, he saw a puma with a minigun and a magic pack on his back.

"You got to be kidding me." Said Rush

"Is that a magic fire minigun Rush?" Asked Azrael

"Yeah. Everyone get away from the puma!" Yelled Rush towards the troops.

The troops looked at the puma and saw what he was carrying and wonder what it was. The puma but a grin on his face and the gun started to rotate and shoot magical beams at the troops. Royal and USN troops were being shot down like flies. Rush and Azrael took cover behind the wall they were at.

"How are we going to kill him with that?" Asked Azrael

"Don't worry I got a plan but I need you to distract him." Said Rush

"Wait why me?" Asked Azrael

"Cause your the only one of us who can teleport with out a spell." Said Rush

"Yeah so but why else?" Asked Azrael

"Cause you can fly over him and distract him." Said Rush

Azrael thought about it for a moment then nodded his head in agreement. Rush saw Azrael fly into the sky on the puma started to fire upon Azrael. Azrael then vanish right before the beams hit him and appeared behind the puma and notice how thick his armor was. Azrael fly back so he could dodge the puma's swing at him. Azrael saw the gun rotate again and knew he was going to die.

Rush shot an arrow into the magic pack on the back of the boom which made the gun not fire temporarily. Azrael took this chance to fly into cover. The puma looked towards Rush and pointed his gun at him ready to fire. Rush gave a little hoof gesture to the puma. The gun started to rotate and before it could fire an explosion happen where the arrow was killing the puma and destroying the gun. Azrael flew back to Rush.

"You planned that all along didn't you." Said Azrael

"Of course. The only thing that was thing to take out that much armor was an explosive arrow to the magic pack." Said Rush

Litestar, Speedy, and the royal captains all came to Rush position.

"It looks like they are retreating after that Rush." Said Litestar looking at the enemy force running back where they came from.

"Yeah I guess they lost to many troops." Said Speedy

"That or what ever they came here for, they got or failed." Said Rush

"Well we also lost alot of troops sir." Said Cloudhunter

"How many?" Asked Azrael

"We have 139 wounded, 145 dead, and 4 of them were captains." Said a unicorn captain

"How many captains are dead?" Asked Cloudhunter

"3 died and one wounded." Said a earth pony captain

"Well one of those captains were replaced already the other two have to be and Litestar make sure that one wounded captain makes a full recovery." Said Rush

Litestar nodded and rushed to the infirmary on the base to help the medical team.

"Who replaced one of the captains?" Asked Cloudhunter

"I did sir. My name is Zone Hunter." Said Zone Hunter

"Well congrats to you on your promotion." Said Cloudhunter

A griffin landed by Rush and went to talk to him.

"Commander our troop status report." Said the griffin giving a clipboard to Rush

"So we lost 10 men and 22 are wounded. Thank you sergeant and get our wounded to the infirmary, Litestar is there now." Said Rush looking over the clipboard

"Yes sir right away sir." Said the griffin with a salute

"Well now what do we do?" Asked Azrael

"We head to the castle while Litestar and Sev stay here with the captains." Said Rush

The three elite members flew towards the castle. Rush was hoping it wasn't to late and that Wolf would be able to keep his temper down.

15 min before the battle ended

Wolf enter the castle to notice it was unguarded the whole time. His mind raced to the worst case scenario and he headed straight for the throne room. As he enter the throne room he saw most of the protection team dead on the ground. Shining, Celestia, and Luna were fighting against a wolf. Wolf also took notice to the armor and weapon that the two princesses were using.

Celestia was wearing gold armor and had a spear mix with a battle axe for her weapon. Luna was wearing a blue blackish armor and used a sword to fight. Wolf also saw that Shining was still in his normal armor but was using a crystal sword.

Wolf turned his attention to the wolf that was silver coated and used a katana as his weapon. Wolf saw Cadance inside a shield that Twilight put up for her, her friends, and the wounded guards. (**A/N: The princesses armor and weapons are from fall of the crystal empire.**)

Wolf saw that Twilight was safe so he decided to give a hand to the three that were fighting the wolf.

"Shining get down!" Yelled Wolf as he jumped into the air.

Shining looked behind him to see Wolf ready to use something. Shining jumped backwards and Wolf let his fire breathe do its job. The wolf dodge the move in time and decided to stand still and talk.

"Well well look who we have joining us the royal dog. Did you come here to protect them now." Said the wolf

Wolf heard the voice of the wolf and couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"This is impossible you are dead." Said Wolf

"Oh so you remember my voice that's nice but do you remember my name because that's the least you can do for the people you've killed." Said the wolf

Twilight heard Wolf's voice and was joyed to hear his voice knowing he kept him promise but right when the other wolf said that he killed him Twilight was shocked.

"Yeah yeah I remember your name." Said Wolf

This sent everyone else in shock to hear Wolf say that so casually like he doesn't care at all.

"So then Lightning what's my name." Said the silver wolf

"Your name is Fenrir." Said Wolf

"Good so you remember your victims but do you remember Shine Flower?" Said Fenrir

Wolf started to fear that Fenrir knew about this secret and was going to tell everyone in this throne room.

"Oh don't worry I won't tell them just yet. I first want my revenge!" Said Fenrir as he charged after Wolf with his katana

Wolf pulled out his sword with one paw to block the attack.

"I see your still using a katana." Said Wolf

"I see your still a weapon for the USN to use." Said Fenrir

Wolf slash towards Fenrir direction who dodge it with ease. Celestia charged right for Fenrir who blocked her attack. Shining came from behind and try to stab Fenrir but he kick Shining which sent him flying. Then he used a black magic spell to send Celestia fly across the throne room. Luna went after Fenrir next who he knocked out.

"Good I got the princess of the night I my paws." Said Fenrir

"I won't let get away with it." Said Wolf as he began to charge

Fenrir opened a portal and threw Luna inside and went back to attacking the three. Wolf was caught of guard in what Fenrir did and got knocked towards Twilight's shield.

"Wolf! are you ok?" Asked Twilight right when Wolf hit the shield

"Yeah I'm fine Twi you just stay in that shield." Said Wolf

"Yeah just stay in it so I can kill you alot easier when I'm done with him." Said Fenrir

Right when he said that something snapped in Wolf. Wolf turned his head with anger now showing his fangs towards Fenrir. Wolf used his magic now to attack Fenrir. Fenrir dodge without a sweat. Wolf came after him now with only his bare paws and not with his sword. Fenrir took this as an opportunity to kill Wolf so he swung his katana at Wolf but was shocked to see what happen. Wolf caught the katana in his mouth, he lifted his paw that was giving of electricity and shot little lightning bolts toward Fenrir who let go of his katana because he got hit. Wolf spit out the katana and was still angered at Fenrir.

"Where is Luna?" Asked Wolf

"With my lord now and the only way to retrieve her is to go to our main base and take us all on." Said Fenrir with an evil laugh

Wolf attack Fenrir again with lightning but Fenrir used a shield this time to protect him. Wolf then charged after the shield and tried to claw at it but that didn't work.

"You can't break this shield unless you have solar magic." Said Fenrir

As if on queue Fenrir was hit by a solar beam. Wolf looked to see who did that and saw princess Celestia up with some blood on her coat from her injuries.

"So like that l, you mean assassin." Said Celestia

Fenrir got up and was now angry at the princess for doing that. Before he could attack the throne room opened again to show Rush, Speedy, and Azrael entering. Fenrir saw the odds he was against and knew he couldn't win.

"Well looks like the monster squad showed up and now it's my time to leave." Said Fenrir as he enter a portal

Wolf charged after him in blind fury. The portal closed on Wolf before he could unleash another attack. Wolf hit the ground and was angry that Fenrir got away from him. Rush saw how who was acting now in anger and thanked Celestia that he got here in time. Rush went over to Wolf to calm him down after awhile Wolf's was back to his calm self again.

"Was that Fenrir?" Asked Azrael

"Yeah it was." Said Wolf

"I thought you killed him." Said Speedy

"Well I did but he didn't want to stay dead it looks like." Said Wolf

"Well lucky we got here when we did." Said Rush

"I agree I don't know how much longer I could have hold my shield." Said Twilight as she drop her shield

"I'm glad that you were able to make that shield Twilight but I'm sad to say that they have Luna." Said Celestia

"What!? They got Luna." Said Rush

"Yeah he knocked her out and threw her in a portal." Said Wolf

"Yeah and he was good." Said Shining getting though the ruble he was in.

"Is everyone else ok though?" Asked Rush

"Twilight and I are fine." Said Cadance

"We all fine." Said Applejack pointed to the other elements

"Well that's good that you guys didn't get taken either." Said Azrael

"Good!? good!? how is this any good!?" Asked Rainbow in rage "Alot of ponies just died today and princess Luna was capture and all you can say is that it's good that the others weren't taken."

"Rainbow calm down darling." Said Rarity

"No Azrael as been a jerk ever since he's gotten here and now he says that." Said Rainbow

"Rainbow your taking it the wrong way." Said Twilight

"No I'm not all he does is make fun of the royal guards and now he says it's good." Said Rainbow

"You have me all wrong Rainbow Dash." Said Azrael

"Really cause it sounds different to me." Said Rainbow

"I'm saying it's good that they didn't get all four princesses since that means we can protect them while sending a search team for their main base." Said Azrael

Rainbow was shocked to hear Azrael way of putting and now she felt like the jerk.

"Rainbow you should apologize for your rude behavior." Said Rarity

"I'm sorry for misunderstanding you Azrael." Said Rainbow

"Nah its ok it's not as bad as that asshole coming right now." Said Azrael as he pointed towards the window

Everyone went to look at what he was pointing at and realized that there was an airship coming towards the city.

"It's about time are reinforcements arrive." Said Rush

"Well lets go greet him it's been awhile since we saw him last time." Said Wolf

Everyone followed Rush out the castle and to Zeus, Litestar, and Sev who were waiting for the airship to land. When it finally landed a bunch of USN troops came off the ship and stood still waiting for their orders. That's when a gray wolf came off the ship. The wolf had a scar across his left eye and also had half his tail cut off.

"General Tiberius Kanos it's good to have you here." Said Zeus

"It my pleasure to give the elite six back up when they need it." Said General Kanos

"Yeah about the back up thing you could have been here about 25 minutes earlier." Said Azrael

"Well your peachy as ever Azrael and have you even tried to argue with the councils before." Said Kanos

"Oh I had to get permission to come on field trip by my mommy and daddy." Said Azrael

"Azrael shut up!" Said Rush "What do you mean argue against the council?"

"They wanted to send Bravo company but I told them that my company should be the one going and not them." Said Kanos

"How they take it?" Asked Wolf

"They ask me if I had a problem with authority." Said Kanos

"And what did you say?" Asked Litestar

"I told them no I don't have problem with authority, I just have a problem when I'm not the authority." Said Kanos

"Wow you told the council that." Said Sev

"Yeah and they allowed me to come here." Said Kanos

"And this is why I hate politics." Said Wolf

"Well get your men settle in and while we discuss something with the princesses and Zeus." Said Rush

"Lead the way Rush." Said Kanos

The elites with the general and Zeus went to the princesses to discuss a plan.

"So princess Luna was taken." Said Zeus

"Well if they are after the princesses at least we know their targets." Said Kanos

"Sorry and you are?" Asked Shining Armor

"Oh sorry about that I'm General Tiberius Kanos but you may just call me Kanos." Said Kanos

"He is the youngest general to ever live in the USN and he is also know as the iron wolf." Said Zeus

"Why are you know for that?" Asked Twilight

"Since I should have died about six times now but the enemy can never finish me off." Said Kanos

"Ok now that the introduction is over lets get the issue on hand." Said Rush

"Alright so one princess has been taken and we know that they are after the other three." Said Kanos

"So what do you think is best course of action General?" Asked Zeus

"I think we need to guards the other three with a personal guard and send a scout team looking for their main base." Said Kanos

"I agree but I believe the elements of harmony will need protection too." Said Celestia

"So assign a guard for each of them then." Said Kanos

"I will be Twilights personal guard." Said Wolf

"No I will assign Twilight her personal guards!" Said Celestia anger towards Wolf

The room was met with quiet from Celestia's outburst.

"I think Wolf should protect Twilight." Said Cadance

Everyone turned to face her wondering why she was taking Wolf's side and not Celestia's.

"Why do you think that princess?" Asked Kanos

"Well cause Wolf held his own against Fenrir when he attack us and well he's already in Ponyville with her it might be the right choice just to have all six elites protect one of the elements of harmony." Said Cadance

"Wait Fenrir was the one that attacked you guys?" Asked Kanos

"Yes he was why do you know him?" Asked Twilight

"Yes I do. Lets just say I would not be the wolf I am today if it wasn't for him." Said Kanos

"So you all know him personally then?" Asked Celestia

"No the elites don't know him personally for them he was one of the biggest threat to the USN but to me he was like an older brother that I never had." Said Kanos

Wolf put his paw on Kanos shoulder to comfort him. Kanos now knew what exactly they were going against and was glad he came instead of Bravo company.

"Well if we going against Fenrir I think Wolf should protect Twilight." Said Kanos

"I agree and Azrael will protect Fluttershy, Speedy Pinkie pie, Litestar Rarity, Sev Applejack, and I will protect Rainbow Dash." Said Rush

"Celestia do you agree with this?" Asked Zeus

Celestia was thinking about what Rush just said. While Celestia was think Twilight was hoping that she would allow it since that means more time with Wolf. Finally Celestia pick her head up and sighed.

"Alright we will have it like that then." Said Celestia

"Now about your personal guards." Said Kanos

"Do not worry General I have Cloudhunter and Fireblaze to protect me while Cadance has her husband and the crystal guards." Said Celestia

"Alright then but I would like with your permission to send some of my troops with Cadance and some with you Celestia just for extra protection." Said Kanos

"Well what about Twilight wouldn't she need extra troops?" Asked Shining

"That is why I'm taking the of my men with me to Ponyville." Said Kanos

"Will your men be on their uniform?" Asked Celestia

"No they will look like tourist or residents make the enemy think we only have our force here." Said Kanos

"Alright and what about this scout party?" Asked Celestia

"I believe Delta can handle that with Captain Zone Hunter and some of his men help." Said Rush

"You want one of captains to go on a scouting mission that might kill him. After the amount of Captains we lost in this battle I'm not authorizing it." Said Shining

"Well Captain to be all fair that is war for you. War will take away lifes, split families apart, and worst of all is that some citizens will die from the crossfire." Said Kanos

Twilight and the girls were shocked in horror how this general just made war out to be like. They started to shake in fear that their families might be caught in the crossfire.

"Is there any way we can protect the citizens from war?" Asked Cadance

"No there is no way Cadance." Said Celestia "I thought I would never wear this full time again but since this is a war now I will lead my troops."

As Celestia said that, her gold armor appeared again on her while the battle axe she had was now in her right fore hoof.

"If they want a war then we will give it to them. You have my authority to do what you like General and I'm giving you full command of the Royal guards." Said Celestia

"Don't worry ma'am you won't regret this decision." Said Kanos

"I better not or else Equestria will fall and it will be your fault." Said Celestia as she left them.

"Well she was alot nicer than Azrael at least." Said Kanos

"Hey no time for jokes now that we have our orders we should all head back to our homes." Said Rush

"I agree with that." Said Shining

"All right then I'll give the men their order place a security detail on Cadance, Celestia, and of course you Zeus." Said Kanos

Zeus nodded his head knowing that the general was only doing his job.

"Aright then we will see you in pony Ville then Kanos." Said Rush as he walked away with his men and the mane six.

"So I think we should all stay at the place of who we are protecting." Said Rush

"Agreed sir." Said the elite six

"Alright then lets head back then Rainbow." Said Rush leaving with Rainbow

Fluttershy, Azrael, Speedy, and Pinkie all followed Rush.

"Rarity I hope you don't mind." Said Litestar

"Not at all darling. We should probably catch up." Said Rarity trotting away

Sev and Applejack looked at each other and nodded to follow the two girls that just left. That left Twilight and Wolf standing there alone.

"Well thank you for volunteering to protect me Wolf." Twilight said with a blush

"I will always protect you even if Celestia tried to send me to the moon I would find my way back just for you." Said Wolf which made Twilight blush more "Well shall we go my princess."

"Yes lets go." Said Twilight

Little did they know someone was watching from the distant.

"Wolf what do you think your doing. This was not part of the plan." Said Rush to himself before heading back to Rainbow's side.

**A/N: Now Rush knows about Twilight and Wolf and how is that going to effect the elite six. Wolf also knows about Rush and Litestar and decides to keep it to himself. Wonder what going to happen well I know what going to happen since I'm writing this but hope you guys enjoyed this chapter hopefully next one won't take as long and if you have any questions you want to ask me just pm and ill answer them in a author note before the chapter begins.**


	13. Chapter 12 The Wonderbolts

Rush was laying down on Rainbow Dash's couch wondering what he was going to do with Wolf. Rush knew he couldn't tell Zeus or else their plan that they have been working so hard on might get destroy. He couldn't tell Wolf to just break off all ties with her or else he might lose control which would give up both of their secrets.

Rush was deep in thought so he didn't even notice Rainbow yelling at him until she punch him in the stomach.

"Are you going to hog my whole couch or are you going to let me sit?" Asked Rainbow

"Uh oh sorry just was thinking about something." Said Rush changing to sitting position so Rainbow could sit

"Here it looks like you can use one." Said Rainbow handing him a bottle of hard Cider.

"Are you even old enough to drink?" Asked Rush

"I'm 19 of course I'm old enough to drink." Said Rainbow

"Oh yeah I forgot the drinking age here is 16 for Hard Cider." Said Rush

"Yeah and the actual stuff is 20. So one more year for me. Why what is it in the USN?" Asked Rainbow

"It's 18 to drink in general." Said Rush as he took a sip of his cider "Holy Shit! This is probably the best cider I ever had."

"Yeah Applejack and her family made it." Said Rainbow chugging hers down

"I'm not going to lie I usually hate cider but this is good." Said Rush

Rainbow spit out her cider when she heard Rush say that.

"What do you mean you hate cider? What's better than cider?" Asked Rainbow

"Trust me their are stuff we have that Equestria doesn't even know how to make without putting apples in it." Said Rush

"Really like what?" Asked Rainbow

"Oh just wine, beer, and other stuff." Said Rush

"Did you bring any of this other stuff?" Asked Rainbow

"Yeah but it's for our victory party." Said Rush

"All right so what's next now?" Asked Rainbow

"Well we go to sleep and tomorrow we ask the Wonderbolts to help us fight the war." Said Rush

"Wait won't they fight with us any ways?" Asked Rainbow

"No since they are a private military so we have to ask them or pay them." Said Rush

"So are we all going up to the academy tomorrow?" Asked Rainbow

"Nope only you and me." Said Rush

Twilight's castle

"Spike, Lightning is going to be my personal guard." Said Twilight

"Well until the war is over." Said Lightning

"War what war?" Asked Spike

"Well the reason I left so early today to Canterlot was because their was a battle there." Said Twilight

"Really that sounds cool I bet you used the elements to win." Said Spike

The room became silent when he said that.

"No I didn't and princess Luna was taken." Said Twilight in a sad tone

Spike stayed silent for a while and then bursting into laughter.

"Good one Twilight but Equestria hasn't seen war for over a thousand years and if Luna was taken we would know it since the moon wouldn't be up right now." Said Spike

"Actually she was taken and the moon is up thanks to Celestia." Said Wolf with a serious tone

"Yeah and the princess assigned you to protect Twilight from any threat even though they have the elements." Said Spike still laughing

"Spike let me tell you something. I wouldn't be here right now if their wasn't a war since I have been exiled from Equestria for dark magic now if you don't believe me than let me show you." Said Wolf starting to scare Spike

"Are are you serious W...W...Wolf?" Asked Spike

"Oh dead serious. I just killed more men than I can count and saw royal guards die in front of me." Said Wolf

Spike started to shake in fear now. Twilight notice that Spike was on the verge of crying.

"Wolf stop scaring him. He's only a baby." Said Twilight

"Yeah your right a child like him shouldn't know the darkness of war." Said Wolf as he walked into another room

"Spike go to bed I'm going to have chat with our little guard." Said Twilight

Spike just nodded and went upstairs to his bedroom still scared of what Wolf told him. Twilight went into the other room to see Wolf staring outside at the moon. She notice how his coat glowed in the night like it was a fire lighting the way of the night. She crept up on Wolf thinking should would get him back from the train. When she was about to wrap her hooves around him, he turned around and kissed Twilight on the lips.

They broke away from the kiss and Wolf said "I'm so glad your ok. I was so worried when I heard they tried to attack you."

Twilight hugged Wolf and didn't want to let go at all after what happen today. She lost her friend Luna and alot of guards died today. She started to cry on Wolf's shoulder.

"They took Luna and I thought he was going to kill you and Shining." Said Twilight while crying

Wolf put a foreleg over Twilight to keep her close to him. After a couple minutes of her crying into his shoulder he had Twilight look into his eyes.

"I promise you Twilight that I will not die from them." Said Wolf

The next day

"Come on wake up Rainbow Dash we don't have that much time to waste." Said Rush

"Hold on to your tail. Damn your more impatient than Twilight trying to get a new book." Said Rainbow

"What ever I have to talk to spitfire immediately and you know where the academy is, while I don't so I need you right now to lead the way." Said Rush as he walked towards the front door

"Alright but why are we only going?" Asked Rainbow following Rush

"Cause it will be faster just us two." Said Rush as he open the door

"Well you got a fair point their." Said Rainbow as she walked outside

"I know now lets go." Said Rush as he walked outside and closed the door

"Well just keep up." Said Rainbow before taking fast at lightning speed.

Rush chuckled before he took off to follow Rainbow and he caught up without a problem. They made it to Cloudsdale without a problem. Rainbow lead Rush to the Wonderbolt academy that was just outside of Cloudsdale.

"Here we are the Wonderbolt academy." Said Rainbow as she landed

All the cadets and Wonderbolts looked at the direction of Rainbow and Rush. One wonderbolt trotted towards them.

"Hey this is private property I must ask you to leave sir." Said the wonderbolt

"I leave once I've talk to Spitfire." Said Rush

"What business do you have with her?" Asked the wonderbolt

"We came to ask if the Wonderbolts will help the royal guards fight." Said Rainbow

" I was not asking you and why did you bring this intruder here?" Asked the wonderbolt with a glare to Rainbow

"Since I order her to and I didn't come to ask you guys to fight for the royal guards." Said Rush

This shocked Rainbow wondering now why they came here and the wonderbolt gave Rush a questionable look.

"Then why did you come here?" Asked the wonderbolt

"To ask if you guys will fight for the USN in a war that's going on here in Equestria." Said Rush

"You think we would fight for you guys over the royal guard. What made you come here? We're of course going to fight for Equestria and no one else so you just wasted your time sir." Said the wonderbolt as he turned around to walk away.

"Authority code Delta Victor Whiskey Foxtrot." Said Rush

The wonderbolt stop in his tracts once he heard that code. He turned around with a look of shock on his face.

"That code belongs only to the captains of the Wonderbolts. How do you know it?" Asked the wonderbolt

"I can't believe you didn't recognize me with my uniform on, Rapidfire." Said Rush

"How do you know my name and of course I didn't recognize you with that USN uniform on. I don't know any one who is about of the USN forces." Said Rapidfire

"Oh you know one which is me, your formal captain and son of Firefly." Said Rush

"Impossible, Spitfire told me she saw you at the performance they had that was attacked but I didn't believe her. We would told you died in exile by princess Celestia." Said Rapidfire

"Yeah she would say that because she knew the loyalty that the Wonderbolts and the citizens of Cloudsdale had to me. If you guys knew I was alive, it would have started riots." Said Rush

"Well Captain Star Rush I believe you have alot to talk about to Captain Spitfire and the only reason I didn't recognize you is because you don't have your horn any more." Said Rapidfire

"Well princess Celestia can easily take away a horn as she gives them." Said Rush

"Well then shall we head to Spitfire's office." Said Rapidfire

"Lead the way my old friend." Said Rush

The three started to walk towards Spitfire's office. On the way towards her office Rainbow was wondering what was that conversation about. One minute Rapidfire is telling Rush to leave the next thing she knows he's calling him captain. They finally arrived in front of her office which Rapidfire knock on the door open to show Soarin in the captains office.

"Soarin what you doing in the captains office?" Asked Rapidfire

"I'm talking with Spitfire and what are you doing here?" Asked Soarin

Rapidfire moved to the side showing Rainbow and Rush.

"Rainbow, I didn't know you were coming to the academy today and with Rush." Said Soarin

"What do you mean Soarin? Rainbow not suppose to be here today and Rush is at the USN not here in Equestria." Said Spitfire from her office

"Well you will be shock than Cap." Said Soarin as he moved from the door to let the three in.

Spitfire looked to see Rapidfire, Rainbow, and Rush all enter her office. Spitfire faces was so shocked that all them thought it was priceless.

"What are you two doing here?" Asked a shocked Spitfire

"I came here to talk to you and since I'm protecting Rainbow Dash I must have her by my side at all times." Said Rush

"What do you mean?" Asked Soarin scared that Rush was dating Rainbow

"It means that a war has come to Equestria." Said Rush

"How do you know that's even true?" Asked Spitfire

"Well remember the fight in the arena Spitfire?" Asked Rush

"How could I not forget that was when your father was stabbed by one of those guys working for that unicorn." Said Spitfire

"Black Hole is his name by the way and yes the war is real since that attack was the first." Said Rush

"And what was the second one than?" Asked Rapidfire

"It was attack on Canterlot for the princesses which they got Luna." Said Rainbow

"What that's impossible! Canterlot is highly protective with royal guards." Said Spitfire

"Well it's true so that why I come to ask if you can help the USN protect Equestria." Said Rush

Spitfire looked at Rush than looked back to the other three Wonderbolts and gesture them to leave the room.

"No they need to be here." Said Rush

The three stop and Spitfire was wondering why they had to be in her office for this.

"Look if we're going to talk business for my Wonderbolts to help the royal guard than they should leave." Said Spitfire

"Well I'm not asking you to help the royal guard I'm asking you to help the USN." Said Rush

"Now why would I do that when the Equestria guard need us more." Said Spitfire

"We can make sure you and your men have all the right equipment to fight and lets just say I don't trust Celestia." Said Rush

"I know you not and I haven't ever since that fight in Canterlot Arena when I saw you were alive." Said Spitfire with a sad tone

The Wonderbolts in the room were shocked to hear that their captain doesn't trust the princess.

"Wait why don't you trust the princess Spitfire?" Asked Rainbow Dash

"Since she lied to the citizens of Cloudsdale!" Said Spitfire slamming a hoof on her desk "She lied about him being dead, our prince, the prince of Cloudsdale, the prince of the skies!"

The whole room became quiet from Spitfire's outburst. Spitfire had tears in her eyes now. None of the Wonderbolts knew why Spitfire was crying. Rush then went over to Spitfire and hugged her. She started to cry into his chest.

"It's ok I'm back now and I plan to keep it like that." Said Rush holding Spitfire with his wings

"Do you promise not leave your people again?" Asked Spitfire

"I promise I won't leave you or the citizens of Cloudsdale ever again." Said Rush

Spitfire finally stop crying and regained her normal attitude.

"Alright Rush we will follow you but only you. Not your government, not the princesses, only our prince." Said Spitfire

"I agree it will be just like old times." Said Rush

"Yes just like old times just Spitfire and Rush aren't dating this time." Said Soarin

"Wait what!?" Yelled Rainbow

Spitfire started to blush while Rush had a smirk on his face.

"You know we can arrange to be exactly like it used to be." Said Rush moving closer to Spitfire

Spitfire moved a hoof in front of Rush's mouth.

"No you don't get to make the first move. You left without saying goodbye." Said Spitfire

"Well I guess you got point their and plus I'm pretty sure if I did make a move on you, someone else will kill me." Said Rush backing away

"Well I must let everyone know that we are joining this war." Said Spitfire

Everyone left Spitfire office and she called a meeting in the mess hall for all staff and cadets. Once they reach the mess hall, they saw everyone their waiting to see what the announcement was for. Spitfire flew to the top of one the tables in the middle.

"Your all probably wondering why I called you here on short notice. Well Equestria is at war and we as Wonderbolts shall protect the citizens of Cloudsdale." Said Spitfire

Everyone in the room started to talk about who are they going to work for.

"Quiet everyone we. I'm here to tell you who we are working for." The whole room became quiet and Spitfire continue to talk. "We are not fighting for the princesses. We are going to help the one pony that we remain loyal to, even if Celestia tried to erase him from history. We are going to fight for the prince we tell the younger generation about in tales. For our prince has returned to us and he very much alive. We will join this war to fight at the side of our prince, Prince Star Rush!"

The whole mess hall was cheering to hear that their prince was still alive. Rainbow couldn't believe the loyalty that the Wonderbolts had towards Rush that she couldn't help but cheer herself. Spitfire flew towards Rush and bowed down to him.

"The Wonderbolts are your personal army my prince." Said Spitfire

Once all the Wonderbolts saw Rush they started to bow down to him too, all expect for Rainbow Dash who looked confused.

"Please rise you guys never have to bow down to me a salute is fine." Said Rush as he went to Rainbow's side

"Why did they all bow down to you?" Asked Rainbow

"Since I use to be the prince of the skies or the official title is prince of Cloudsdale." Said Rush

"Wait weren't you going to tell me and the girls how you were an alicorn." Said Rainbow

"Well now you know and plus we need to get back to Ponyville. Also thank you all for supporting me." Said Rush as he left with Rainbow by his side

When they left the mess hall Soarin had a sad face on him.

"Hey don't worry Soarin. She not his type." Said Spitfire which cheered up Soarin

As Rush and Rainbow left the Wonderbolts she couldn't help but wonder what side she was going to take. During their flight back to Ponyville her mind was clear in who she would follow.

"Rush I have decided that I will put my loyalty towards you but the moment you betrayed my friends I'm going against you." Said Rainbow

"Don't worry I don't plan on betraying any one." Said Rush

Ponyville later that night

Twilight just got into bed to see her secret coltfriend laying down already.

"You know if someone caught us together we would be in so much trouble." Said Twilight as she climbed into bed

Wolf warped his forelegs around Twilight and kiss her on her neck.

"You know that if they tried to separate us from each other I would just fight back." Said Wolf

"I know and that's why I love you." Said Twilight giving a kiss to Wolf on the lips before falling asleep

Wolf started to stroke her mane and smile as he watch her sleep. Than a voice inside his head spoke saying _Her flesh will taste good once we are though with her._ Wolf stop stroking Twilights mane and put his paws on his head.

_You know you want to just eat her now_ said the voice

_No no I don't I love her and I will protect her no matter what _said Wolf in his head.

_How can you protect her from you _said the voice before it was gone.

Wolf was now scared, knowing full that he was going to have to keep himself calm or else he might be the biggest threat to Equestria and Twilight.

**A/N: This chapter was meant to tell a little back story of Star Rush and the Wonderbolt's being a PMC company. Also this shows the evil side of Lightning Wolf at the end and how he struggles to keep it contain. Well I will be updating this story every Sunday (hopefully) or if its earlier that means my job is becoming easier for me to write and work.**


	14. Chapter 13 Vampony past

**A/N: Sorry you guys this chapter took so long. I had a writers block in the very beginning so I'm sorry if its shaky in the intro. I would also like to thank you all for viewing this story since well it's over 1500 views and I couldn't hit that without you readers/writers. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

It's been four days since Rush went to talk to the Wonderbolts and since the voice in Wolf's head appeared. Wolf knew he couldn't tell any one about the voice inside his head or else everyone would be in danger. What he didn't know was that danger was right around the corner.

Speedy was being her joyful self today with Pinkie Pie. Speedy couldn't help but think about Azrael cause well she liked him alot. She actually loved him especially since he was the one that saved her two years ago. She can still remember what those creatures did to her. Speedy then was snapped out of her thoughts by Pinkie Pie.

"Why do you look so sad?" Asked Pinkie

"Oh sorry Pinkie I was just remembering something that I wish I could forget." Said Speedy starting to put a weak smile for Pinkie

"Why would you want to forget it?" Asked Pinkie

"Lets just say I don't want to talk about it." Said Speedy becoming sad again

"Well here something that will cheer you up." Said Pinkie giving Speedy a rainbow cupcake

Speedy ate the rainbow cupcake and it did cheer her up. The taste of the cupcake made it truly a cupcake that can cure any heart that's broken.

At Twilight castle

Wolf was taking a shower after another restless night from fighting with the voice inside his head. While he was washing his back he heard the voice again. _She smells like a delicious meal._ Wolf fell out the shower at that statement knowing what was happening to him.

"I got to keep my thoughts in line." Said Wolf to himself "Maybe walking around town will calm me."

Wolf turned off the shower and dried himself. Once he was done drying himself, he left Twilight's castle to go into town. Wolf went alone knowing that if anypony saw him and Twilight together their secret would be out.

Wolf made it in to town and was happy how nice it smelled. _It smells like fresh meat ready to be eaten by us_. Get out off my head Wolf said to the voice in his head. _I wonder if they all will taste like Shine Flower._ Wolf was now running towards Applejack house so he can see Sev.

Back with Speedy

Speedy and Pinkie were just leaving Sugarcube Corner to meet up with Azrael and Fluttershy. They said that they would meet up in the town center. When they arrived they saw Azrael and Speedy waiting for them.

"Azrael!" Yelled Speedy as she flew towards Azrael

Azrael looked to see who called his name. When he looked he was tackled down by Speedy and was now inches away from her face.

"Speedy can you please get off me?" Asked Azrael

"What if I don't want to?" Asked Speedy

"Well then I don't know what to do." Said Azrael

"You would never hurt me would you?" Asked Speedy

"I could never hurt you, after what you've been though." Said Azrael

"The pain they put me though stop, thanks to you saving me." Said Speedy

"It wasn't just me who saved you." Said Azrael

"I know but your the one who freed me." Said Speedy as she got up

"That's not true." Said Azrael as he got up

"What do you mean?" Asked Speedy shocked by what he said

"I mean I was against the mission." Said Azrael with a sad face

"No that can't be true." Said Speedy

"Rush didn't want me to tell you this but I have to. I can't live with this lie anymore." Said Azrael

"Azrael what are you talking about?" Asked Speedy on the verge of tears

"When we first got the mission to infiltrate the underground base with you in it. We had the choice to either kill you or rescue you." Said Azrael

"Please don't tell me." Said Speedy with a low voice

"We all took the vote and I was the only one who voted to kill you. I thought you were too much of a threat. So since everyone else voted to rescue you, Rush had me stay behind." Said Azrael

"Than why were you the one that freed me?" Asked Speedy with tears in her eyes

"At first I didn't come there to free you." Said Azrael still with the sad tone

"Please...please... Tell me your lying." Said Speedy still crying

Azrael just shook his head not able to speak.

"Tell me your lying!" Yelled Speedy now scared

"I'm sorry I can't." Said Azrael

Speedy was now to shocked to even speak to Azrael or anybody for the matter of fact. Then she started to feel pain that she wasn't felt for awhile.

"Ahhhh the pain the pain is back." Said Speedy

"Speedy calm down I'm here for you." Said Azrael who was now worried for her

"No stay away from me! All of you!" Yelled Speedy as she flew away

"What just happen?" Asked Fluttershy

"Your big meanie Azrael." Said Pinkie

"No you don't understand." Said Azrael

"What do you mean I don't understand?" Asked Pinkie "I just saw you make one of your friends cry and friends don't do that."

"Pinkie calm down and lets see what Azrael has to say." Said Fluttershy

"Fine I'll give the meanie the chance to explain." Said Pinkie

"Thank you but right now I can't explain. I must inform Rush of what just happen." Said Azrael as he teleported away

At Rainbow's place

"So what are you and your team really?" Asked Rainbow Dash

"That's classified information my loyal troop." Said Star Rush

"Don't call me that. I might be a Wonderbolt but that doesn't mean I won't protect my friends from you." Said Rainbow

"And I told you that your friends aren't in any danger. You have my word Rainbow as your prince and friend." Said Rush

"You better not be lying Rush." Said Rainbow

Then they heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be this early in the morning?" Asked Rainbow as she open the door "Azrael what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Rush it's an emergency." Said Azrael

Rush came to the door. When he was at the door he pointed his fore hoof at Azrael and a blade came out ready to stab Azrael.

"Wo Rush what are you doing?" Asked Azrael

"Rush aren't you taking this a little to far?" Asked Rainbow

"You told her didn't you Azrael." Said Rush

"I had to I couldn't lie anymore to her." Said Azrael

"Fine get the team. We need to stop her." Said Rush as he put the blade back in the bracelet of his hoof "You coming Sgt. Dash."

"Sgt? When did I become that?" Asked Rainbow

"Since you joined my forces Rainbow." Said Rush

"Well when you put it that way my prince, I'll gladly come." Said Rainbow with a grin

In the everfree forest

_I can't stop the pain. It hurts so much, the pain it's like back then. _Speedy's memories were returning to her. The memories of her worst time came back to her.

She was tied down to a table in a small room. The door to the room open to show a unicorn and two griffins walking in.

"Lets begin the procedure." Said the unicorn

The unicorn than used his magic which caused so much pain to Speedy. Speedy started to have weird thoughts come to her mind. Her eyes changed from turquoise to a light red and two of her teeth turned to fangs. When Speedy finally snap out of the memory her changes came true with her body. Her only thoughts now were to drink blood.

Back with elites six and mane six

"Do you know where she went Azrael?" Asked Litestar

"It looked like she headed to the everfree forest." Said Pinkie

"Why would she go there, it's dangerous." Said Fluttershy

"Since she's trying to escape her past." Said Rush

"What do you mean escape her past?" Asked Twilight

"She was capture at a young age and they did something to her that caused her so much pain." Said Azrael

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets get to Speedy." Said Wolf

The other 10 agreed and headed out to the everfree forest. When they arrived at the forest, they felt a chill that was evil. They ran into the forest hoping to find Speedy. After 15 minutes running in the forest, they saw Speedy facing a tree.

"So that's where you've been hiding silly." Pinkie said while bouncing to her

Rush notice when Speedy turned her head that she had her muzzle in the air and was sniffing the air. She then turned her head to face Pinkie's direction with fangs and light red eyes. Speedy jumped after Pinkie thinking about only sucking her blood out. Before she could make contact with Pinkie, Azrael teleported to Pinkie and teleport them both back to the group.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Pinkie

"She's not herself." Said Azrael

"Why did she attack Pinkie?" Asked Rainbow towards Rush

"She has fangs like bat ponies do, to suck the blood of their victims, but unlike them who need it for food. She drinks creatures blood to increase her physical abilities and also heal herself." Said Rush

"So she's like a vampony?" Asked Rarity

"No not exactly. You see unlike me who has demon soul in him by using a ritual. She was turned to be like this by magic." Said Sev

"She was force to be like this when she did nothing to become like this." Said Azrael "She doesn't deserve to have this curse on her."

Speedy finally regained her composer and found where her pray was located. She started to take off towards them but got punch in the stomach by Rush.

"Rush why did you do that?" Asked Azrael

"Since she out of control and plus she's an elite, Azrael. That means she can hold her own with or without that curse on her. So if she out of control my job is to bring her back and that's what I'm going to do. So are you doing to help me or not Azrael?" Said Rush

"Well when you put it that way sir. Of course I'll help you to bring her back, I'll always save her no matter the cost." Said Azrael

The rest of the elites joined Rush to fight Speedy. Speedy came at fast speed to attack them. Litestar this time took the lead by using her solar magic to stop Speedy in her tracks. Which Sev got behind her and used his black alchemy skills to launch her in air. Azrael teleported behind her and punch her to the ground.

"Good work Azrael." Said Rush

"After this Rush, I want Speedy and I to have sometime off." Said Azrael

Rush gave Azrael a hard stare before giving him an answer. "Fine but only you two."

Azrael had a smirk on his face for getting his request approve. Litestar just smile for Rush showing such kindness.

"Rush is their anything I can do to help?" Asked Rainbow

"Yeah fight by my side." Said Rush

"What about the rest of us?" Asked Applejack

"Protect each other." Said Sev

Speedy got off the ground and charged after them again.

"Rainbow go." Said Rush

"Yes sir" said Rainbow

Rainbow charged after Speedy and punched her in the face. She then went to go hoof to hoof combat against Speedy. Rainbow was now showing the training she's been doing with Rush. Speedy than got the upper hoof and hit Rainbow to make her fly into a tree.

"Rainbow!" Yelled Twilight

Speedy flew towards Rainbow but before she could reach her Rush came in front of her and kicked her across. Sev caught Speedy and hit her a couple times in the rib than threw her in the air. Wolf grabbed Speedy with his lightning chain and pulled her to the ground. Speedy hit the ground and now was bleeding herself.

"Speedy stop this right now before you get hurt even more." Said Azrael

Speedy just looked at him and hissed. Azrael knew exactly what that meant and teleported in front of Speedy ready to knock her out but she expected that and stuck her fangs in Azrael shoulders. She started to suck Azrael blood and her wounds she had started to heal. Azrael couldn't move because her fangs release a poison that paralyze her victims.

"Why Speedy? Why can't you snap out of it f..." Azrael fainted from the blood lose and Speedy let go of him letting his body hit the ground.

"Azrael!" Yelled Litestar

When Speedy looked up from her pray she saw Wolf paw reach out at her. Wolf grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into a tree and started to do a vicious growl. Speedy was so shocked at this that it snapped her out of her current form and she fainted. Inside Wolf's head the voice said _eat her for what she has done_. The only thing that stop him was Rush putting a fore hoof on his shoulder and he let go of Speedy.

"I can't believe what she did to Azrael." Said Wolf

"Hey he'll be ok. Right Litestar?" Said Rush

"If we get him to the hospital now and when we arrive I want to check on Speedy. I'm afraid that she might have a concussion because of you Wolf." Said Litestar

Wolf put Speedy on his back while Sev put Azrael on his. Everyone went to the Ponyville hospital where Azrael received blood from Fluttershy and Wolf. Litestar check on Speedy knowing that nothing bad happen to her. Speedy woke up after Litestar was done checking on her.

"Uh what happen?" Asked Speedy

"You turned into your vampony self." Said Litestar

"So that's why I felt so much pain." Said Speedy as she curled up scared of herself

"Hey Sev lost control and I bet Rush will forgive you." Said Litestar trying to comfort Speedy

"No he won't! When Sev lost control he had a good reason but I lost control because I lost someone dear to me." Said Speedy while crying

"It's not that you lost him, its that you didn't let him finish." Said Rush as he walked in

"Rush!" Rush put his hoof up to stop Speedy from talking

"I told him not to tell you the truth cause I was afraid that it will cause you pain but now I realized that he has to tell you the truth so let him finish." Said Rush

Speedy thought about what Rush said for awhile before giving him her answer.

"Where is he now?" Asked Speedy

"In the room across." Said Rush

Speedy jumped out of bed and ran towards Azrael room. When she went inside she saw that everyone else was in his room. Then she saw Azrael laying in bed. She walked over to the side of his bed and look at him. That when she notice two bite marks on his shoulders. She was ready to cry when Azrael put his talon on her face.

"I'm glad your ok." Said Azrael

"Look what I did to you." Said Speedy about to cry

"Hey don't cry you didn't mean it." Said Azrael

"Yes I did!" Cried Speedy "I wanted to kill for what you said but now I learned you had more to say but I ran off before you could finish telling me."

Azrael grabbed Speedy and pulled her in close to him.

"That day, I came to kill you but what I saw was a scared mare who was being torture. I knew then what you were going though and had to free and also decided that I will always protect you from that type of treatment again." Said Azrael

Speedy looked at Azrael with tears in her eyes but she was happy that she had Azrael to protect her even though she didn't need it. She took a bold move and kissed Azrael on his peek. Azrael started to blush once she pulled away from him.

"Why did you do that?" Asked Azrael

"Cause I love you and you will always protect me." Said Speedy giving a hug to Azrael who smiled and hugged back.

"And I love you too Speedy." Said Azrael

"You better love her Azrael. I'm not just giving you two time off to talk to each other. I was hoping you guys can let your true feeling out." Said Rush as he left the room

Speedy chased after him and down the hall.

"Rush wait I have something to tell you." Said Speedy

"You don't need thank me." Said Rush

"I know sir but I came here to tell you about Wolf." Said Speedy

Rush stop in his tracts to listen to Speedy.

"What is it exactly about Wolf?" Asked Rush

"He's losing control of himself." Said Speedy

"How do you know for sure?" Asked Rush

"His eyes were red and that growl was one for food he just caught." Said Speedy

"As I thought he is losing control." Said Rush

"Wait you already know?" Asked Speedy

"Since Cloudsdale he's been losing himself and I know why." Said Rush

"Why?" Asked Speedy

"That witches student." Said Rush

"You mean Twilight but how?" Asked Speedy

"He's in love with her so that means any danger comes to her, his anger rises which brings out the beast that he is known for." Said Rush

"So what do we do?" Asked Speedy

"Right now nothing. He needs to know how to control it but if he does lose control I will kill her for making him into that beast he hates." Said Rush with a angry tone

**Hope you had a fun time reading this and I promise next chapter would be up faster. Also now you know what Speedy's past is kinda like and what Rush will do to protect his squad mates. See you guys next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 14 The coming Storm

**A/N: Sorry about having this chapter take so long. I was really busy with work but luckily it's dying down now so I could write more. So here you guys go another chapter for Lightning Wolf.**

It's been a week since the whole Speedy situation. Wolf had his wing over Twilight to keep her close to him while she was reading a book. Twilight was close to Wolf while reading enjoying the moment she was having with him. They both agreed to stay indoors to spend the day close to each other.

At Rainbow Dash place Speedy was their with Litestar.

"I'm glad you two came on short notice." Said Star Rush

"What do you want Rush?" Asked Litestar

"Speedy would you like to inform her." Said Rush

"Should we be discussing this with Rainbow Dash here?" Asked Speedy

Rainbow was about to speak but Rush put his hoof up to stop her before she spoke.

"Rainbow has to be here to listen as my loyal soldier I will not lie to her." Said Rush

"What are you talking about Rush?" Asked Litestar

"I have pledge my loyalty to Rush since he is the true prince of Cloudsdale." Said Rainbow

"Rainbow please I just hired the Wonderbolts." Said Rush

"So she works for you now." Stated Litestar

"Yes now Speedy if you may." Said Rush

At Canterlot

Zeus and Celestia were entering the war room at the royal guard HQ.

"Cloudhunter what's the report?" Asked Celestia as she walked in still wearing her gold armor

"Their have been attacks on patrols but nothing our and USN couldn't handle. Also Captain Zone Hunter should be returning soon from a scouting mission." Said Cloudhunter

"What kind of scouting mission?" Asked Zeus

"They went up north to check if the enemy force are there and to make sure all the men made it to the crystal empire." Said the Lt. Col of delta company

"Thank you for the information." Said Celestia

Captain Zone Hunter finally got back with the scouting party.

"Sir I have returned." Said Zone

"What's the report captain?" Asked Celestia

"Ma'am the report is that all troops made it safe but we have worst news." Said Zone

"What the bad news son?" Asked Zeus

"King Sombra prison has been destroyed which means that he is free to roam Equestria." Said Zone Hunter

Celestia knew that Sombra with go after his empire that he lost to Cadance and Shining.

"Cloudhunter contract Shining and Cadance and let the elements know too. We're going to need them in the crystal empire." Said Celestia

" inform the elite six about this information and tell them to get their asses to the crystal empire." Said Zeus

Both officers nodded their head understanding their orders. Cloudhunter started to write a letter to Princess Cadance and then towards Princess Twilight. The put his paw on his head to send a telepathy message to the elite six.

In a disclosed location

"Wake up Princess Luna, Wake up." Said a voice

Luna slowly opened her eyes. She was back in her castle and Celestia was standing over her bed.

"Tai!? What are you doing here?" Asked Luna

"I came here to wake you up." Said Celestia

"Why?" Asked Luna

Celestia giggled "Silly sister, it's time you lower the moon and I raise the sun."

"Is it that time all ready?" Asked Luna

"Yes yes it is." Celestia said as she started to walk towards the door. "Come on Lulu it's time to get out of bed."

Luna watched as Celestia open the door to her room to walk outside. The moment the door open up an explosion happen that killed Celestia and Luna in mere seconds.

Luna woke up after the explosion in a cage. She looked around her surrounding frighten from her dream and not knowing where she was. She took in her surroundings and notice she was in a cave.

"I see your finally awake Princess." Said a voice behind her

Luna turned around to see the silver wolf looking at her. She then remember that this wolf was the one that attack the castle and knocked her out and by the looks of it, as a prison too.

"I remember you." Said Luna

"I would hope. You've been seeing me everyday." Said Fenrir

"I know I'm just shocked that your the only one I've seen." Said Luna "I thought you worked for someone?"

"I do, just he's busy welcoming a old friend of yours." Said Fenrir

"What do you mean an old friend of mine?" Asked Luna

When she said that the door behind Fenrir open up to show four more creatures walk in.

"Ah my lord your back." Said Fenrir

"Yes, how is the prisoner?" Asked a green unicorn

"She's awake and not in a good mood Black Hole." Said Fenrir

"So your Black Hole. The unicorn who attack the Cloudsdale Arena." Said Luna

"Ah princess Luna I see that your awake." Said Black

"Yes and I will only give you one warning. Let me go now and surrender or face my wrath." Said Luna

"Well before you say anything else, I have an offer for you." Said Black

"What can you offer me that I will betray my sister." Said Luna

"Simple you help us as nightmare moon and you will rule the crystal empire by my side." Said deeper voice from behind Black Hole

Luna recognized the deep voice and said the name in fear "Sombra". Sombra showed himself to Luna who was still in the cage.

"Hello princess Luna." Said Sombra

"How did you escape your prison?" Asked Luna

"With the help of my new friend here." Said Sombra

"This is true I did break the seal." Said Black Hole

"Why would I help you?" Asked Luna

"Since people will be able to admire your beautiful night." Said Sombra

Luna looked at Sombra then at Black Hole and then Fenrir. She thought about the offer for awhile.

"I would never join you guys." Said Luna "You guys will be stop. We have one of the strongest forces on the planet."

"A strong force is nothing without the Intel!" Snapped Black "And we have all the Intel."

"What do you mean?" Asked Luna now scared

"I mean how do you think we knew you guys were in the castle while the battle was happening." Said Black with an evil grin

Luna eyes were now in fear knowing that they had that information on them.

"That information was given out right before the battle." Said Luna

"Anything is possible when you have spies in the royal guard and USN." Said Fenrir

"So will you join us now?" Asked Black

Luna was silent for minutes and then she yelled "You bastard I will never join you!"

Black Hole sighed "I wish you did join us Nightmare moon."

"Don't call me that." Said Luna

"Fenrir, drain her." Order Black

"Yes my lord." Said Fenrir

Fenrir came up to the cage with a magical device while Black Hole and Sombra leave the room.

"What is that thing?" Asked Luna, now frighten

"This thing will extract your magic but don't worry you'll have still enough to live." Said Fenrir as he pointed the device at her

Luna saw the device spin and she felt pain she never felt before. She felt like somepony or something was crushing her head with 1.5 million pounds of pressure. Luna kept screaming at the top of her lungs as she had her magic extracted from her. Finally the device turned off and Luna collapse on the floor of the cage. Her eyes barely able to keep her eyes open as she saw a puma and griffin walk into the light.

"Don't you think you enjoy that a little too much?" Asked the puma

"Yeah Fenrir, that was a little brutal." Said the griffin

Fenrir snapped at them "I don't care what you guys think. As long as I make the מזדיינת wolf suffer for what he did to me and when he's suffered enough, I'll kill the one he loves just like he did to me." Said Fenrir

"Well Fenrir that all depends if this next attack is a success." Said the puma

"With king Sombra leading our men the Crystal empire will fall." Said Fenrir

Luna then blacked out from the pain she felt when her magic was extracted.

Back in Ponyville during Luna's meeting

Sev and Azrael were walking around Ponyville while Speedy, Litestar and Rush were having a meeting at Rainbow's house. They were heading to the Library to hang out with Wolf.

"So what do you think the girls and Rush are talking about?" Asked Sev

"According to Speedy, they are talking about Wolf and him losing control because he's in love with Twilight." Said Azrael

"Really? I would think she was more of a control factor do it." Said Sev

"Why would you say that?" Asked Azrael

"Since he wouldn't want to lose control with the one he loves." Said Sev

"You have a good point there since last time he didn't lose control in till.." Azrael started to look sad

"Yeah lets not talk about that. Especially around Lightning Wolf or he might lose it." Said Sev

"Well if Rush thinks that she a threat we got to make him see it the other way around." Said Azrael

"Good point and plus Wolf as always been there for you and I so it's time to return the favor." Said Sev

"Agreed. We always have been close to Wolf than Rush." Said Azrael

"Yeah I agree." Said Sev

At Twilight's castle

Twilight and Wolf were cuddling with each other after taking a little nap. They were still in Twilight's private study so that no one could disturb them. Twilight then heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Asked Twilight

"Twilight open up it's Spike and I have a letter from the princess." Said Spike

Twilight got up while Wolf was receiving a message from the . When Twilight got to the door she open it to see Spike with a scared face.

"What's wrong Spike?" Asked Twilight

"Just read it!" Said Spike giving the scroll to Twilight

Twilight open the scroll and read it in her head.

_Dear Princess Twilight,_

_Princess Celestia requires you and your friends to head to the crystal empire. Your brother and Princess Cadance are in danger and will need your and your friends help. King Sombra is leading the enemy forces towards the crystal empire to take it back by force and to kidnap Princess Cadance. You and your friends are the only ones that can stop Sombra with your rainbow power. Good luck and be safe_

_Celestia personal guard Cloudhunter_

Twilight dropped the scroll after reading it. She couldn't believe that Sombra escape his prison and was now leading troops towards the crystal empire.

"Wolf I have""I know Twilight they just informed the elite six. We need to get to the crystal empire and fast if we want to protect Shining and Cadance." Said Wolf

"Only if there was a way to teleport there." Said Twilight

"All elites head to the center of town with your VIPs. We need to head to the crystal empire." Said Wolf as his paw was on his head and tail was glowing

"Why did you say that out loud?" Asked Twilight

"I was sending a message to my squad mates to meet us there." Said Wolf

"Wait that's how you guys send information to each other?" Asked Twilight

"Yes it is and now we have to get going if we're going to save your brother and his wife." Said Wolf

The two bolted it out Twilight castle heading to the center of town. When Rush heard this message he just finish talking to Speedy, Litestar, and Rainbow and all four of them headed for the center of town. Sev and Azrael decided to grab the other four elements before heading to the center of town.

When everyone arrived at the center of town Lightning went in the middle of the group.

"Wolf why did you tell is to come here when we got to take the train?" Asked Applejack

"Since we are going to teleport to the crystal empire. So sis I'm going to need your help on this." Said Wolf

Litestar walked towards Lightning to help him prepare a spell to teleport the whole group. The next thing everyone knew was big light coming from the center of town and then the elites and mane six disappeared.

Back at Canterlot

"Princess we got word that the mane six and the elites are in route to the crystal empire." Said the

"Good. The empire is going to need all the help they could get." Said Celestia

At the crystal empire

Shining Armor was at his castle balcony when Cadance came over to him.

"What's wrong Shining?" Asked Cadance

"Something just doesn't feel right." Said Shining

"Does it involve with Wolf and Rush?" Asked Cadance

"No I feel like there is a greater evil coming here." Said Shining

A guard came to the balcony rushing to speak with Shining at that moment.

"Sir we have a letter from the royal guard HQ." Said a orange Pegasus

"Let me see that Sentry." Said Shining grabbing the message with his magic

Shining started to read the message from the HQ and stared at it in horror. Cadance was wondering what the message said but then she saw something she wish she never had.

"Honey you should look at this." Said Cadance

Shining came over to see what Cadance was looking at and saw the enemy force. It looked like their were over a thousands troops coming towards the crystal empire all being lead by king Sombra.

"Cadance stay inside the castle." Said Shining

"What about you?" Asked Cadance

"I'm going to say hi to the former king." Said Shining

**A/N: I'm trying to finish writing up chapters as fast I can but I still care alot about the plot that goes into each chapter so I'll try to update as fast as can but I do care more in how the story goes than how long it takes me to write it. See you guys next chapter The battle for the Crystal Empire.**


	16. Chapter 15 Crystal storm

**A/N: Here next the chapter to lightning wolf where the battle for the crystal empire kick off. Also when you see **_**this, means that's it's thought or telepathy **_**so just look for out for that. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

Wolf and the gang arrived at the Crystal empire by teleporting in front of the castle. Litestar and Wolf both fell to the ground from using to much magic. Rush went next to them both to check on them.

"Are they going to be ok?" Asked Twilight worried about Wolf

"Yeah they'll be just fine. Just tired from using so much magic to teleport all of us here." Said Rush picking up Litestar

"Sev get Wolf we need to bring them inside." Said Rush

Sev was about to pick up Wolf but he became incase in a purple aura of magic.

"I'll take him inside. He is my responsibility." Said Twilight

"Actually he's not your responsibility, he's my." Said Rush

"What are you talking about? He's my personal guards." Said Twilight

"Yes your personal guard which means your his responsibility but he is under my commend which means he's my responsibility. So give him to Sev so we can take them inside." Said Rush losing his patience.

"No I will carry him in to make sure he's ok." Said Twilight

Rush sighed "You know it's easy to make a unicorn or alicorn in this case stop using their magic by hitting their horn in the right place." Rush looked at Twilight with a glare "Rainbow Dash do it."

Twilight went to look at Rainbow but now she was right in front of her. Rainbow lift her right hoof and tapped Twilight's horn in the middle which shut off her magic and force her to drop Wolf on Sev's back.

"Ow! What was that for?" Asked Twilight rubbing her horn with a hoof

"Since he's correct Twilight. Wolf is not responsibility, your his and how much I hate having Rush around to protect me. He is correct we are their responsibility." Said Rainbow

Twilight was shocked in what Rainbow just said. This prideful Pegasus was throwing away her your pride to just make a point.

"Rainbow Dash I thought you were the element of loyalty? So why are going against me and siding with Rush?" Asked Twilight

"Since he's correct Twilight. Being loyal doesn't mean I always side with you. Sometimes being loyal is helping your friends see the truth and that's what I'm doing." Said Rainbow

Twilight now fully understood what Rainbow was doing and all she could say back to Rainbow now was "Thank you."

"Hey what are friends for." Said Rainbow

They then heard Litestar "Rush get us inside before we take away the heart." Said Litestar before fainting

"You heard her Sev, lets get inside." Order Rush

The group went inside the castle and Rush and Sev put both wolves on the floor.

"You guys might want to stand back." Said Rush

"Why?" Asked Applejack

Before anyone could answer her, Wolf's and Litestar's bodies started to glow and the light in the castle started to fade. The mane six were wondering what was happening and why was all the lights going off. Finally the lights came back on and the wolves bodies stop glowing. The two sibling woke up and started to stand.

"Did we faint?" Asked Wolf

"Yes you both used up all your magic to teleport us here." Said Rush

"Where is here exactly?" Asked Litestar

"The Crystal empire castle or to be exact, you guys teleported us right outside the doors." Said Rush

"Damn we were aiming for the throne room." Said Wolf

"Did we start the recovery process outside?" Asked Litestar

"No we bought you guys in just in time so you wouldn't drain from the heart." Said Rush

"Good that would have been bad if we drained that power." Said Wolf

"Wait what just happen!?" Asked Rainbow

Everyone was quiet now wondering what did just happen.

"Do you know what happen Azrael?" Asked Fluttershy

"Some what I still don't fully understand it but I bet Litestar will explain." Said Azrael towards Fluttershy

"So what did just happen darling?" Asked Rarity

"Well that's depends, do you understand how your magic or light magic works?" Asked Litestar

"Yes our magic or as you call it light magic works by the user will to learn the spell. His or her will is put into the spell and that's how strong it will be." Said Twilight

"Exactly by your will but that requires you to use your energy." Said Litestar

"Yes our bodies are link to our magic." Said Twilight

"So you lose your energy and become weak when you use it too much." Said Litestar

"Yes we do." Said Rarity

"Exactly the same thing just happen to us but since dark magic is powered by your emotions when you faint it does something called recovery that takes the energy around us and gives us that energy to our body." Said Litestar

"Why does it do that?" Asked Pinkie

"So that the magic can keep feeding off at our emotions." Said Lightning

"Wait I thought dark magic feeds off hate and sadness." Said Twilight

"That's when you lose control of yourself to the dark magic but if you learn to control it, it can be useful for anything." Said Litestar

"Alright since your done explaining it's time to move on." Said Rush

The 12 of them all rushed to the throne room to see the plan of attack in this case. When they enter, they were greeted with Shining wearing his royal guard outfit and Cadance wearing crystal gold armor with pink on it that covered her with a golden crystal helmet. Cadance was holding a crystal bow as a weapon and Shining had a crystal sword.

"Shining, Cadance why are you guys dressed like that?" Asked Twilight

"Since King Sombra is leading the enemy troops and this is what the crystal rulers use to wear before Sombra took over." Said Shining

"But that means you guys are going to fight." Said Twilight

"Yes it does Twilight but we need to protect our kingdom." Said Cadance

"But you could die." Said Twilight worried for her brother and his wife

"So why do you think they're here Twilight." Said Shining pointing to the elites

"Since they have to protect us." Said Twilight

"No Twilight your wrong on that. Rush why are you guys here?" Asked Shining

"To steal all the crystals here and sell them on the market." Said Wolf sarcastically

"Wolf don't be asshole. We're here to fight." Said Rush

Twilight was shocked that the elites came here on orders to fight. She thought after the battle in Canterlot that they were just meant to guard.

"So your fine with them throwing their lives away but not us to protect this kingdom." Said Shining

"No I'm not! I'm not fine with anyone fighting! I don't get it why things have to be this way! Why can't everyone get along!" Twilight said with tears

Wolf came up behind Twilight and hugged her.

"We came here to end this enemy Twilight. The elites will not let any of your siblings fall to death." Said Wolf still holding a crying Twilight

Everyone was shock to see Wolf being so kind to somebody. They decided to let Twilight continue her crying into Wolf chest. Finally Twilight stop crying and lifted herself up.

"Feeling better?" Asked Wolf

Twilight nodded her head with a weak smile.

"Good. Now Shin..." A giant explosion was heard that cut off Wolf

"What just happened?" Asked Azrael

"Loin bomb by the sound of it." Said Sev

A guard rushed into the throne room.

"What happen out there Sentry?" Asked Shining

"The south quarter was bombed by the enemy troops sir." Said Flash Sentry

Two more explosion happen after Flash gave Shining the report.

"What's happening now?" Asked Shining

"Two more loin bombs." Said Sev

"Honey you might want to come here." Said Cadance from the balcony

Shining and the rest of the group went to the balcony to see what Cadance want. When they arrived by Cadance they saw smoke from the east, west, south quarter of the empire.

"Looks like they were Loin bombs." Said Sev

"How can you tell?" Asked Applejack

"Since I'm the demolition expert on our team." Said Sev

"Well how bad is the damage?" Asked Cadance worried about her civilians

"They can destroy an entire building which by the look of the smoke here that's what they did." Said Sev

"Quickly we need men down there stat." Said Shining

"I agree. Rainbow and Azrael your with me, we got the south quarter." Said Rush

"Sev, Applejack and I will take the east." Said Litestar

"That leaves me and Speedy with the west." Said Wolf

"Wait what about Cadance and I?" Asked Shining

"Your here." Said Rush

"What no we are fighting." Said Cadance

"Yes you guys are but you need to lead and protect the castle. Since if this fall all of the crystal empire will be in despair." Said Wolf

"But we should be leading our troops on the front lines." Said Shining

"No plus enemies will be coming here." Said Rush

Right when he said that a group of enemies came into the throne room. Cadance turned around and shoot to arrows into one of the enemies. Shining and Flash both stab another with their weapons and Wolf blew the rest away with his lightning powers.

Cadance was now looking at the body she just killed and notice it was a Pegasus pony that she killed. Shining and Flash both killed an earth pony while the rest just were fallen prey to Wolf. Cadance looked towards the group and couldn't speak for awhile.

"Your first kill is the worst." Said Wolf breaking a silence

Cadance looked at Wolf with sad eyes while Flash and Shining just continue to stare at the earth pony they killed.

"The first creature you kill will always stay with you. You might forget the others but the first will always be in your dreams and where ever you look." Said Wolf with a cold tone

"Well it doesn't matter now. We've already killed them, we knew what we were doing when we attacked." Said Cadance with a cold tone that sent shivers down Wolf's spine

Everyone was shocked what Cadance just said, especially Shining knowing that he's been keeping a dark secret from his wife.

"That was pretty dark to say Cadance. That not like you, Princess of love." Said Wolf with a grin

"Sometimes you have to kill to protect the ones you love." Said Cadance

"Where the hell is Speedy and Pinkie?" Asked Rainbow

Everyone looked around until they got a mental message from Speedy.

"_Rush, Pinkie and I headed to the east quarter since something doesn't feel right there. Send Applejack, Sev, and Litestar fast_." Said Speedy telepathic

"Wait but that leaves Wolf with the west by himself." Said Sev

"_It's better to leave him to it since if he goes full out we'll have that cleared and he'll be able to comeback to the castle to back up Shining and Cadance there_." Said Speedy

"Did you already do a full scouting?" Asked Azrael

"_Yes that's why I know all of this now hurry up. Speedy out_." Said Speedy

"Alright you heard her report lets get to it." Said Rush as he took into the sky with Rainbow and Azrael

Litestar teleported Sev and Applejack to the east quarter with her.

"Alright I'll on my way then." Said Wolf

"Wait I'm coming with you." Said Twilight

Everyone was shock to hear Twilight say that she was coming.

"No your not." Yelled Shining

Everyone turned to look at Shining to see his eyes filled with rage.

"Why not Shining?" Asked Twilight

"Since your my little sister. I will not allow you to go get yourself killed or become a killer." Shouted Shining

"So you and Cadance can fight but I can't?" Asked Twilight

"Yes since you are the element of magic. The one the can never be corrupted or else all the other elements will be too." Said Shining

"But I'm a princess and if all the other royal family is fighting. I should be too!" Said Twilight

"I will not""Shining stop!" Order Rush

"Rush you can't be serious." Said Shining with a shock expression

"She will have Wolf with her. She wont die but I can't promise she won't take a life." Said Rush

"Plus we both know the truth about the elements. Shining." Said Wolf with an evil grin

Shining gave Wolf an evil glare to make sure he won't anything that will give them away.

"So don't worry I'll protect her on my honor as a wolf and warrior." Said Wolf with a big smile

Shining sighed "You always did make promises that you keep. Fine but you better protect her like she's one of your kin."

"Deal and Flash." Flash pointed his hoof at him self when Wolf said his name "Yeah you, your coming with me."

"Alright sir." Said Flash

Rush left with his group flying towards the south quarter while Wolf and his group went down stairs for the exit of the castle to head to the west quarter.

As Wolf left the throne room "_Don't worry Shining we both know that the elements were created with dark magic and I would never tell your secret._"

"_I know just don't let her get hurt._" Said Shining

"I won't." Said Wolf under his breath as the throne room doors closed

Wolf, Twilight, and Shining got out of the castle pretty fast. When they were outside they saw the east quarter covered in flames. The south was just as bad but the west seemed like their was little forces there and the north wasn't touch.

"I see why they needed all the help they could get in the east." Said Flash

Two griffins flew after a crystal pony with their crossbows shooting him. The crystal pony saw he was coming up to the castle and saw princess Twilight there. The pony stop really quick and hoof punch one griffin in the throat and taking his crossbow. The pony then shot the other griffin with the crossbow he just stole.

The crystal pony ran towards Wolf and his group.

"Flash sir, they came in from the west fast and quick. They're tearing though our men." Said the crystal pony

"Alright you go up inside the throne room and help protect Shining and Cadance while we take on the enemy." Said Wolf

"Sorry but I don't take orders from you." Said the crystal pony

"Well now you do." Said Flash "So go do what he says."

"Yes sir. Right away sir." Said the crystal pony

The crystal pony went inside the castle and to the throne room. Wolf and his group went to the west quarter. When they arrived they saw a moving a shield with enemy troops firing from it.

"I see why now Speedy says I should go full on out." Said Wolf

"Why that's a one way shield that allows them to attack us but we can't attack them." Said Twilight

"It's impossible unless we go inside the shield but even then we'll be mowed down before getting close to the unicorn with that spell up." Said Flash

"Yeah its usually is impossible with light magic but I'll take that unicorn out in one hit." Said Wolf

Twilight looked at Wolf and saw his eyes as predators now. All of sudden Wolf took a stance and wind started to build inwards towards him.

"What's going on?" Asked Flash

"I don't know but a larger magic energy is coming from him." Said Twilight

Wolf then lifted his mouth up in the air. He then swinging his head to the front which stop the air still and then a beam of electricity shot from Wolf's mouth and the air around him pushed outwards. A puma saw a beam come after them and he just smiled knowing the shield would block it.

The puma saw the beam hit the shield but then the spell broke and the beam shot though the puma's chest and every creature behind him. The beam shot through the group and into a crystal building before dying down.

"What was that?" Asked Twilight

"Just my railgun spell. It's as powerful as Celestia solar beam but instead of heat my is electricity." Said Wolf

"So how did you know where the unicorn was." Asked Flash

"I didn't I just knew my spell will destroy it." Said Wolf

"So now what?" Asked Twilight

"We charge!" Said Wolf

With that yelled all the crystal ponies and USN troops attack the west forces now with even ground. The two forces were fighting each other with everything they had. Eventually a puma came out with a Chainsaw sword after Wolf and Twilight.

Twilight shot a magical beam at the puma. The puma lifted his sword and the beam was reflected back to Twilight. When Wolf saw Twilight hit the ground he used his lightning to attack the puma. The puma swing his sword at the lightning making it redirect back to Wolf. Wolf hit the ground by Twilight.

"Ahhh now I knows how it feels to be hit with my lightning." Groaned Wolf

"Yeah and my magic." Twilight groaned

Wolf saw the puma ready to strike down on them.

"Watch out!" Wolf yelled as he kick himself off of Twilight to push them away

Wolf rolled back on to his feet and attack the puma. Twilight slowly got to get hooves and saw that she started to glow. When the glow died she was left with a mark on her shoulder.

"What is this?" Asked Twilight

"It's a magical mark that increases your magic output." Said Wolf as he jumped off the puma

"So my magic is stronger your saying." Said Twilight as she dodge the puma

"Yes you understand." Said Wolf as he took his sword out

Wolf went toe to toe against the puma's chainsaw sword with his sword. Wolf moved out of the way as Twilight shot a beam at the puma. The puma used his sword to block the shot but it lift the sword a little. Wolf took the chance to try and stab the puma but the puma had fast reflexes and hit Wolf with his other hand getting a yelp of pain out of him.

Twilight became angry and used a spell that hit the puma and sent him flying into a building. The puma was now stuck under ruble from the building and couldn't move. Twilight picked up his chainsaw sword ready to stab him with it. Before she could stab him with all of her hatred she was stop by Wolf.

"You don't want to do that." Said Wolf

"Why not he hit you!" Said Twilight with anger

"Since I will not have you kill out off hatred." Said Wolf

He then went on to kiss Twilight on lips.

"I will not have the mare I love turn into a killer like me." Said Wolf

Twilight then lowered the Sword into Wolf's paw. Wolf held the chainsaw sword in his paws with a firm grip.

"Haha you think you won." Said the puma

"No this was too easy at least in the west." Said Wolf

"Are you saying this was a trap?" Asked Twilight

"No I'm saying this was all a distraction since here king Sombra isn't leading and last he was seen was here on the west quarter." Said Wolf

"Haha your alot smarter than Fenrir put you." Said the puma

"So then where is Fenrir then." Said Wolf

"Your smart you can figure it out." Said the puma

Wolf thought about it and realized that there was one place that they could sneak in.

"Flash! Twilight! We're heading to the north quarter." Said Wolf

"Why?" Asked Flash as he stabbed a wolf with his spear

"Since I believe they are in trouble." Said Wolf

The three of them started to make there way north in till the puma spoke one last time.

"The empire will fall! It will belong to king Som..." The chainsaw sword was thrown into his head

"No it won't." Said Wolf now not holding sword

"Why did you kill him?" Asked Twilight

"I did it cause he pissed me off. Now lets go." Said Wolf as three ran towards the north quarter

At the east quarter

"How many are there?" Asked Applejack as she kick two enemies in the face

"I know it's seems like they don't stop coming." Said Litestar as she stab one

"Now you see why Speedy and I came here as fast as we could." Said Pinkie as she shot her party cannon

"Yeah it seems like they are just soulless soldiers." Said Sev

In the south quarter

Azrael just took down a Pegasus with his tail blade. Rainbow just snap a griffins head while rush stab a Pegasus and shot a wolf in the head.

"Something doesn't feel right." Said Rainbow

"I know what you mean Rainbow." Said Rush

They then heard yelling as they saw three Pegasus flying with what look like bombs on them. Rush took aim with his sniper to take one of them out making that Pegasus explode in mid air. One of the Pegasus did a dive towards Rush and Azrael threw a knife into his wing to spin him off course.

The Pegasus flew straight towards Rainbow. Rush notice this and flew towards Rainbow and grabbing her right before the Pegasus hit her. The Pegasus exploded and injured Rush to become unconscious on top of Rainbow.

Back at the castle

Cadance and Shining now had six guards with them. They all were looking over a map of the city seeing how much was destroyed and wondering why the north was attacked yet.

"Shining are you ok?" Asked Cadance

"No I don't understand what they are doing." Said Shining

"You'll figure it out I bet." Said Cadance

"I hope I do soon or else we might have to evacuate the empire." Said Shining

"Lets hope its doesn't come to that." Said Cadance

Their was a moment of silence till one of the guards spoke.

"What is that?" Asked The guard

Cadance and Shining looked and realized it was an enemy Pegasus with a bomb strap to him. Cadance quick bought up her now to shoot the Pegasus down but once she got the arrow it was too late. The Pegasus now flew into the throne room and exploded.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I split into two parts and the next part is going to crazy, trust me. Also I just posted the prologue to this story on Fimfiction and I will be posting the other chapters their too but they will be a post behind most likely, just depends how it goes on that website. Well litestardt signing off and don't be afraid to ask me any questions.**


	17. Chapter 16 Dual of the fates

**A/N: Okay this chapter took me a long time because of Xbox live. Yes I said Xbox live since I do run a clan I need to sort some crap out with them and also because of borderlands the handsome jack collection. Well this chapter has been the chapter I've been waiting to write and I wanted to make sure it well. So enough of my Author Note time to get back to the action!**

10 minutes before the explosion

Wolf, Twilight, and Flash just enter the north quarter. They headed to where the guards were station since Wolf had a terrible feeling. When they got to the station they saw a terrible sight.

"What happen here?" Asked Flash

"Who could have done this?" Asked Twilight

"Theirs only one creature I know who can kill all of these men and I will kill him for doing this." Said Wolf

The sight they were looking at was all the guards and USN troops station in the north were dead.

"But can one person really have killed all these troops?" Asked Twilight with fear on her eyes

"Yes but I only know two people that know this type of magic." Said Wolf

"Who are the two?" Asked Flash

"Me and my master." Said Wolf

"And who is your master?" Asked Twilight

"My master was Fenrir and used dark rift here." Said Wolf

"Dark Rift what is that?" Asked Twilight

"It's a powerful dark spell that makes your body blend into darkness and be in the shadows. It's used by assassins to kill a target but you can't hurt the user since he is only a shadow so the only to hurt him is to know someone that know the same magic spell." Said Wolf

"I don't think he did this alone. Come check this out!" Said Flash from a distance

Twilight and Wolf rushed over to Flash to see scythe marks on dead troops. Wolf went over to inspect and notice that more of them had scythe marks than katana slashes.

"Who could have done this?" Asked Wolf

"Theirs only one pony that heard of from Celestia that uses a scythe. Which means he's free." Said Twilight

"Who's is it Twi?" Asked Wolf

Twilight started shaking in fear just thinking about him. Wolf decided to try and comfort her since he did like seeing her shaking in fear.

"Twi listen to me. It's going to be ok. Just tell me who did this." Said Wolf

Twilight looked into Wolf's eyes with fear and said "King Sombra has return."

Wolf eyes became bigger and before he could say anything there was a giant explosion. The three of them looked towards the explosion and all their eyes widen when they saw it was coming from the castle.

"Lets go!" Order Wolf as he rushed towards the castle.

Back at the castle

Cadance was opening her eyes when she notice she was still alive. She looked up to see Shining with his force field up around the two of them.

"I couldn't save anyone else." Said Shining with a sad tone while his force field going down.

Cadance was confused at what he meant but when she got to she saw the other six creatures that were there to protect them died. She put her hooves by her mouth as she saw the terrifying sight.

"They all died from the blast and I could only save both of us. I wish I could have save everyone but then we would have died too." Said Shining

"It's alright honey you did the right thing." Said Cadance giving a nuzzle to Shining cheek

Shining went ahead and kiss Cadance. This took Cadance by surprise but she didn't mind. Shining knew he shouldn't kiss her right now but he needed the comfort of his wife's love. Shining then pushed Cadance away and pushing himself back.

When he look back at where they were just standing there was a scythe. The scythe pick up and a black unicorn with a red horn appear.

"I see you've been taking care of my empire but now that I'm back I shall rule it once again." Said the black unicorn

"Sombra it's good to see that your as evil as ever." Said Shining now glaring at the evil king

"Ah the new prince of Equestria. Maybe since you are a prince I'll keep you alive." Said Sombra "but to be honest I rather have your head hanging from my throne!"

"Well Sombra this isn't your throne room anymore its our!" Said Cadance

"Ah princess mi Amore Cadenza, if the pony that brought me back didn't have plans with you. I would have you as my slave." Said Sombra

"What do you mean plans?" Asked Shining

"Well once I kill you she will be taken just like Luna." Said Sombra

"You know where Auntie Luna is?" Said Cadance

"Oh I know alot more than you think you two." Said Sombra "Just like your husband here is ..."

Shining charged after him with his crystal sword but Sombra stop him with his scythe. Shining kept swinging at him while Sombra kept blocking.

"I see you can actually fight good. That just means I don't have to hold back!" Sombra then kicked Shining and flung him with his magic into the air.

Sombra jumped up ready to slice Shining in half but an arrow shot his scythe out of his magic grip. Shining saw an opening and slam his sword into Sombra's armor which sent him flying into the now destroyed throne room floor. Shining landed on all four hooves and saw smoke from where Sombra hit. Cadance flew next to Shining with her bow in her magic.

"Did we get him?" Asked Cadance

"No that would have been too easy." Said Shining still holding his sword

A magic beam shot from the smoke just missing both ponies by an inch. Both ponies looked to see where the beam hit and turned back to see Sombra right in front of them. Sombra swung is scythe towards Shining who blocked but still was sent flying from the force. Sombra turned to Cadance and swung to hit her with the blunt side of the scythe. Cadance was sent flying into the throne chairs which now collapse on her.

Shining charged after Sombra from where he was kick to. Shining and Sombra interlock weapons and giving each other death glares.

"You are strong than you look Captain." Said Sombra

"I thought you said you knew everything about me." Said Shining with a grin

"I know that your hiding something from your wife and I will find out what it is before I kill you." Said Sombra as he push back Shining

Sombra charged up a magic spell and blast it towards Shining. Another magic spell counter it from across the throne room. When they looked to see who shot it, they saw Cadance with anger in her eyes. She pulled back her bow ready to shoot at Sombra.

"This is for destroying our castle and causing chaos in our kingdom!" Yelled Cadance as she shot the arrow

The arrow started to glow with a magic spell put on it that will make sure Sombra never comes back. Sombra recognize the spell that was casted on the arrow and his eyes widen with fear. Sombra barely dodge the arrow but the spell still created a explosion by him which engulfed him.

Shining went over to his wife as he saw collapse from fatigue. He picked up his wife who gave him a weak smile.

"Did I get him?" Asked Cadance

"Yes yes you did." Said Shining

Cadance slowly got on her hooves and kissed Shining on the lips.

"Good and now what was he saying about you keeping something from me. Since I now you would tell me everything. Right?" Said Cadance

Shining open his mouth to say something but he was hoofed from the side which sent him flying by the throne room door. Cadance looked at her husband with scared eyes as she turned to look her just hit him.

"You could have killed me with that spell but now your my princess." Said Sombra as he turned to face Cadance

At the bottom of the castle

Wolf, Twilight and Flash just enter the castle after fighting their way in.

"That was alot more guys than I expected." Said Wolf

"I still can't believe you killed them all." Said Flash

When they looked inside they saw no one was there to greet them in some way. Wolf looked around to see if there was an ambush set up. Twilight saw Wolf's eyes start to glow a little green.

"What's you doing Wolf?" Asked Twilight

"Looking to see if there is an ambush set up for us but all I see are two faint heart beats coming from the next room." Said Wolf

"Lets go check it out then." Said Flash as he got his spear ready

They ran into the room expecting to see the enemy waiting for them but what they saw shocked them. In the room laid ten enemy died and two mares standing in the middle of the room.

"Rarity, Fluttershy what happened here?" Asked Twilight

"We...don't...know." Said Fluttershy holding Rarity in a tight grip

"What do you mean you don't know?" Asked Flash as Wolf examined a dead body

"We mean we were surround by theses ponies and creatures. Then all of sudden something stab them with their shadows." Said Rarity

"Wait their shadows killed them?" Ask Twilight which both girls nodded their heads "But that doesn't explain anything."

"Twilight don't worry about. Lets just say the creature that used the shadows is our allie." Said Wolf as he came over "You girls head towards Rush and tell him what happened here. While us three better get up there fast."

The girls did as they were told and headed outside to find Rush. Wolf, Flash, and Twilight all ran towards the throne room all worried for different reasons. Twilight was afraid that her brother and sister-in-law were killed. Flash was worried that he failed to protect the prince and the princess and would never forgive himself if he did. While Wolf was worried that Shining might lose control facing against Sombra and Fenrir at the same time.

They made it to the entrance of the throne room. Wolf opened the doors to see Shining laying on the ground. Twilight rushed to her brother who was struggling to get up from a wound he received. Twilight saw Shining looking towards saw and decided to look but was shocked what she saw.

"Wolf look." Said Twilight pointing in a direction

Wolf and Flash both looked into the direction that Twilight was pointing and their faces became shocked with horror. They saw Cadance being held up in the air by shadows while they grip around her neck cutting off air flow. Sombra had a big evil smile on his face as he continue to have the shadows do his will. Cadance looked over to the group that just walked in.

"H..H..Help M..M..Me" was all she said before she past out and was thrown onto the ground with force.

Wolf became angry and charged after Sombra but before he even got closer a wolf dropped from the ceiling and attack Wolf. Wolf barely dodge the attack making go back where Shining and Twilight were.

"That's a cheap attack Fenrir." Said Wolf towards the silver wolf that just attacked him

"Coming from an assassin like you, doesn't mean anything to me." Said Fenrir as he went to Sombra side

"You know I could take them all on one." Said Sombra to Fenrir

"No not the wolf he's alot stronger than you know and plus I need to send the princess to my master." Said Fenrir as he open a portal

Wolf recognized the portal as the same portal he used to capture Luna and knew he had to stop Fenrir from putting Cadance in there. Fenrir pick up the princess and started to walk towards the portal and Wolf took the opportunity to strike at Fenrir. Fenrir saw Wolf coming after and he used his magic to throw Cadance into the portal and shut it fast. Fenrir turned around and right when he did that Wolf tackled him out the window of the throne room.

Twilight saw her lover fall out a window with his enemy at each other throats. Twilight decided to fly out the same window hoping that Wolf was ok. Shining saw his sister fly out the window and was worried about her but he had to take care of Sombra first so he can find Cadance.

"Flash your now with me. We have to take this guy together." Said Shining

"Alright sir but you do realize he can use magic sir." Said Flash

"I know and I'll counter it while you attack him." Said Shining finally standing up

Sombra looked at the two that were left for him and smiled knowing he was easily going to kill the prince and put his lifeless body on display for the whole kingdom to see. Sombra charged up his magic and shot a been at shining who counter it with his force field and that when Flash went and attack Sombra. Sombra saw the royal guard charge after him and used his shadow magic to kill the royal guard but that was blocked by shining too. Sombra became shocked as he grabbed his scythe with his magic to block the guard attack.

Twilight was now heading towards the street of the crystal empire. When she finally saw Wolf she saw him using his wings to stay afloat in air. When she looked down she saw Fenrir still alive and well. Twilight flew next to Wolf who was now descending down to the street.

"Wolf are you ok?" Asked Twilight as she landed next to him

"Twilight what are you doing here?" Asked Wolf as he was in shock of her being there

"I came to make sure you were ok and help you out." Said Twilight

"No you need to get out of here." Said Wolf

"No I'm not leaving your side so you can just die without me because if you died I don't know what to do with my life." Said Twilight holding onto Wolf now

"Twilight I didn't know I... I'm sorry for making you worried about me but for now I'm going to need your help to defeat Fenrir." Said Wolf

"Alright I'll help you defeat him but we capture him no killing." Said Twilight

Wolf nodded his head to let Twilight know he understood and she gave him a kiss on the cheek to show that she was glad he agreed. Fenrir saw Twilight's action and had an evil grin on his muzzle now. He now knew how to get his revenge on Wolf for what he did.

"I see you found another slut for yourself assassin. I'll be glad to let you know that this time I'll be the one to kill her." Said Fenrir as he used his magic to attack both of them

Wolf eyes changed to a red color as he heard what Fenrir said and the voice inside his head said _yes let me free, let me show what we really can do, my little wolf. _When Wolf heard that in his head he shook his head and his eyes changed back to normal.

Wolf then notice that Fenrir was now right in front of him. Fenrir hit Wolf which sent him flying into a wall. Twilight shot Fenrir with her magic but he dodge and ready to attack her. He slashed his claws in Twilights direction but he didn't hit anything. He looked up in the sky to see Twilight flying and she used her magic to knock him back.

Fenrir hit the ground and Wolf jumped into the air ready to pounce on him but Fenrir dodge and took out his katana. Fenrir swung his sword at Wolf who blocked it with his sword. Wolf and Fenrir matched each other movements step by step. Twilight notice as if they were mirroring each others movements like they were one. Fenrir and Wolf interlock swords and growled at each other.

"You will pay for everything you have done to me, Wolf!" Growled Fenrir

"You will fall again Fenrir, if you continue down this path again!" Growled Wolf

Once Wolf said that he jumped back to let Twilight have a clear shot at him. Twilight had a knockout spell charged up for him ready to fire. She shot her blast at Fenrir who reflected backed to her with his sword. Twilight got hit by her knockout spell and fell onto the street.

Wolf saw that Fenrir shot back the spell and his eyes changed to red again. Wolf charged after Fenrir with more force in his strikes. Fenrir was on the defensive part for along time just blocking Wolf's vicious attacks against him. Wolf was about to use this rail gun attack but Fenrir saw an opportunity to knock him back. Fenrir hit Wolf hard enough to send him into a building and having it collapse on him.

Fenrir than turned and walked towards Twilight who was just waking up. Fenrir but a gravity spell on her so she couldn't get up. Twilight saw that Fenrir lifted his sword and she tried to fly away but she couldn't get up. Twilight saw the sword come down and she shut her eyes closed, scared of her death approaching. She head the sword go into something but not her since she felt no pain. When she opened her eyes she saw the most shocking sight ever.

She saw Wolf standing over her with one wing tucked under her, his body over her protecting her, and the other wing blocked the sword by having it stab into him instead. Wolf than let out a howl of pain to indicate he was injured. Right when his howl has over he fell on top of Twilight bleeding from his wing. Fenrir pulled the sword out the wing and had a grin on his face now.

"Looks like you protected her but now you will die with her, you damn monster!" Said Fenrir as he bought up his sword

Before Fenrir could bring his sword down something hit him that sent him flying. When the two look to see what punched him they saw Star Rush right in front of them. Then they saw Rainbow and Azrael come up next to him.

"Sir you shouldn't be pushing yourself that hard. Especially after that injury you received while protecting Dash." Said Azrael

"Don't worry about me Azrael look after Wolf, he's the injured one here and Rainbow help your friend." Said Rush

The two nodded their heads and went to help the two up. Rainbow help Twilight get up and was happy to see that she was ok. Azrael helped Wolf but notice that he was losing blood and fast.

"Rush we're going to need Litestar here now." Said Azrael

"I agree but right now we have this guy to deal with." Said Rush as he notice Fenrir getting back up

"Well commander Rush I see you came to the rescue of your pet." Said Fenrir

"Yeah I did and now your going to face me for what you did to him." Said Rush

"Oh so your going to make me pay for what?" Asked Fenrir with innocent face

"For stabbing him in the wing and I'll repay you by ripping your head off." Said Rush as he charged after Fenrir

Back up in the throne room

Shining and Flash were running out breath fighting and using up magic against Sombra. Shining knew if they didn't get back up soon he would have to use his actual powers then erase Flash memories. Sombra was still standing with out a sweat even broken just looking at the two stallions in front him.

Flash got up and grabbed his spear again getting ready to attack Sombra but he knew he needed Shining or else he would be died.

"We going to attack again." Said Shining as he got up from the ground

"Sir I think we should lead him outside instead so we can get back up." Said Flash

"No on my order, we attack him again Flash." Said Shining

Sombra saw the two stallions plan out their attack but Sombra decided that he would be on the offense this time. Flash charged after Sombra as usually but this time Sombra turned into a shadow and dodge Flash attack. Sombra reappeared in front of Shining and hoofed him to send him flying into the ground. Flash turned to attack Sombra from behind but before he got closer he felt something stab him though the chest. Shining got up after being hit and saw that a shadow stabbed right though Flash's chest. Sombra just a had a small grin on his face as he used the shadow to toss Flash's dead body aside.

When Shining saw Sombra just toss Flash's body like it was nothing he felt complete anger in him. Shining thoughts now changed from protecting the kingdom to only killing Sombra and devouring him. Sombra felt the air change to cold evil one and looked towards Shining. Sombra saw alot of energy going towards him replenishing his magic. Once that was done Shining tackled Sombra out the window.

Fenrir and Rush were match even since Fenrir couldn't get in close because of Rush's sniper rifle to protect the group. They were standing a few yards away from each other when something came crashing down next to them. Everyone looked towards the area that the crash happen and only saw smoke.

Sombra then came out of the smoke on all four hooves but he was looking towards the smoke. Twilight saw Sombra come out the smoke and was scared that her brother was defeated. When she looked at the smoke again she saw a unicorn now standing on all four hooves. She was happy to see that her brother was still alive.

"Shining, I'm so happy your ..." Than the smoke cleared up to show shining which frighten Twilight at the sight.

Shining was standing on all four hooves but his eyes were now red and had a dark green aura coming from them like Sombra. His horn was just like Sombra's, his coated was now dark grey and his mane was a dark blue with blue streak in it. What truly scared Twilight though was Shining's evil smile that showed razor sharp teeth. He reminded her of Nightmare Moon but mix with Sombra.

Shining had a big grin on his face as he said "Sombra I'm going to kill you then you will become my meal."

Shining than used dark magic to attack Sombra. Sombra was surprise to see a captain (no less) of the royal guard using dark magic. Sombra knew that using dark magic was forbidden in Equestria. Shining then summoned his crystal sword which was black know than its normal light blue color. Shining was going toe to toe now against Sombra.

"I see your secret now. You've know dark magic for years for you to be able to wield it this well." Said Sombra as he and Shining battle

"Yeah so what I don't care anymore. All I care about is killing you and feeding on you for taking my wife." Said Shining as he knock Sombra back

Shining used a dark magic spell but it was blocked by Fenrir. Fenrir than used a dark wind spell that covered him and Sombra and when the spell disappear same thing with Sombra and Fenrir. Shining now was mad and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Shining is that you?" Asked Twilight from behind Shining scared of him

Shining looked at Twilight and smiled "Who is this Shining you speak of all that's here is a dark lord." Said Shining "You will be my meal."

Twilight didn't know who this unicorn or monster was but she knew this wasn't her brother. Twilight saw Shining's mouth start to produce fire like Wolf's. Shining than used a fire breath towards Twilight and she saw her life flash before for her. Wolf used his fire breath to block Shining's from hitting Twilight.

"Shining snap out of it." Said Wolf

Shining looked at Wolf "What are you doing Wolf your suppose to be on my side." Said Shining

"But this isn't you Shining I know you." Said Wolf as he moved closer to Shining "Cadance wouldn't want you to do this or be like this."

Shining eyes widen hearing his wife name. Shining started to look towards the ground. As he was looking at the ground his coat, mane and horn return to normal. Shining than closed his eyes and when he reopen them they were blue again.

"Your right she wouldn't want me to use this but I was so weak that I couldn't protect her." Said Shining with tears in his eyes

Wolf went over to Shining and gave him a hug and said "I know how you feel my ..." Wolf couldn't finish since he passed out due to blood lost.

Shining caught him in his arms and held him. Twilight and Rush went over to Shining after seeing Wolf faint. Twilight grabbed Wolf and started to hug him close crying into his coat scared that he might have died. She then heard his heart beat and used a spell to stop his bleeding. Once she was done with looked up at Shining with fear in her eyes. Shining saw the fear in her eyes and knew he would have to explain everything to her one day but now all he cared about was getting Wolf to a hospital and checking on his men.

When they got to the crystal empire hospital they saw how many people were injured and died. Rush was looking at the USN loses and saw they lost over 100 men and over 200 injured. Shining saw that he lost over 150 men while 300 were injured.

"This war is taking its toll on us." Said Shining

"Yeah this is what war looks like but you eventually get use to it my friend." Said Rush putting a hoof on Shining's shoulder

Shining gave a weak smile to Rush for trying to comfort him but they both knew what was going to happen next. Royal guards enter the hospital which caught everyone's attention now. They marched straight towards Shining Armor and pulled their weapons on him. Everyone saw this and who wasn't there was confused in what was happening. Then Celestia came in which everypony bowed expect for Rush and Shining who just stood there looking at Celestia.

"Captain Shining Armor you are placed under arrest." Said Celestia looking at her formal captain

"What?!" Said Twilight

Shining and Celestia looked at Twilight. "You can't put him under arrest princess he's your captain and we are in a middle of a war." Said Twilight

"Twilight I understand where you are coming from but your brother has lied to you and me and everyone in this country about who he really is." Said Celestia

"So what if he can use dark magic. You can use it and I can learn it." Said Twilight

"Yes you are correct but that's not the main reason why I'm putting him under arrest." Said Celestia

"Then why?" Asked Shining looking at Celestia with a glare

"Since you are dark lord Shining armor which means you know magic that have been forbidden here for as long as I could remember and you also help erasing two convective criminals in their escape and erased them from history." Said Celestia

When Twilight heard the last part she couldn't believe that her brother was the one that helped Rush and Wolf out. The other thing she couldn't believe is that Wolf never told her any of this. Twilight looked towards Shining trying to see if Celestia was wrong but all Shining did was put up his front hooves.

"Your not going to defend yourself?" Asked Celestia

"No why would I. I broke the law of Equestria and as captain of the royal guard I'm suppose to uphold that law." Said Shining

With that said Celestia order one of the guards to hoof cuff Shining and lead him out. Twilight saw the sight before her but when Shining passed her, he had a big grin like he planned this. Twilight turned around to see Shining leave and be taken away. Rush then spoke to a nurse and order that Wolf be transferred to Ponyville. Do to the battle now Twilight lost her brother and her coltfriend friend was currently in coma from the battle. She knew the next few days were going to be crazy but they were going to be worst than she thought.

**A/N: Ok well hope you guys enjoyed it since that was the end of the crystal empire battle. Now Wolf is in a coma and Shining is arrested but why isn't Shining scared. Well I hope to hear what you guys thought and if you want to play with me on Live my GT: LITESTAR DT just pm me your gamer tag so I know who friend me. See you guys next time Litestardt out to play more borderlands.**


	18. Chapter 17 The other half

**A/N: Ok next chapter of lightning wolf is finally out! Yeah I know it took me a long time but I'm trying to catch all of my grammar mistakes so hopefully I did. But before to the chapter I must thank a couple of people.**

**Zone: Thank you for being an asshole while texting me and non stop bugging me to finish this chapter.**

**PrincessLuna: Thank you for letting me use some of your OC they will make a appearance later.**

**PrincessHarmony: Yeah you already now with the PM little sis.**

**Ok now to the chapter. **

Twilight was at the Ponyville hospital at the end of a bed crying. The bed right now housed her personal bodyguard and coltfriend Lightning Wolf. He's been in a coma for the last six days since he protected her from being stab by Fenrir during the battle of the crystal empire. That day she also lost her brother or the brother she knew was gone.

Her brother Shining armor was now a convicted criminal. The crime being held against him was being a dark lord. Twilight thought she knew her brother but when she saw him at the crystal empire using dark magic like it was nothing, she couldn't believe her eyes. Her brother lied to her about who he really is but she wasn't crying over that reason why Twilight was crying is because she over heard what Star Rush said the other day.

The other day (Flashback)

Twilight was at the hospital going to do her daily visit on Lightning Wolf. When she arrived at the door she heard a voice. When she looked at the door window she saw Star Rush talking to Wolf.

"Hey buddy. Sorry I haven't come and visit. I've really been hitting the bottles again. I know you hate it when I do but the state your in I just couldn't resist." Rush was silent for awhile before talking again "The doctors say your in coma because Fenrir used a poison on his blade. Lucky for you, your sister knew which one and hopefully your making a recovery right now. It's just that I can't help it that this was all Twilight's fault!"

When Twilight heard Rush say that she couldn't believe her ears pick that up right. Rush was now blaming her for Wolf's condition. Twilight drop the flowers she bought for Wolf and ran out of the hospital and back home.

Back to present

Twilight finally lift her head up from Wolf's bed. She realized after she went home that Rush was correct. The reason was Wolf was like this was because of her.

"I'm sorry Wolf. I'm so sorry it was my fault that you ended up like this. If I wasn't so weak and over my head you would be fine." Cried Twilight

Twilight than felt a hoof on shoulder. When she looked up she saw Rush had his hoof on her shoulder trying to comfort her. She decided to turn around and cry into his chest.

"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault that this happen to him. If I wasn't so weak than he wouldn't be like this." Cried Twilight

Rush pulled her in closer and started to stroke her mane while saying that it was going to be ok. Then they heard a fake cough and looked in the direction to see Litestar standing in a corner. Right when Rush saw her, he pushed himself away from Twilight.

"Litestar this isn't what it looks like I swear." Said Rush

Twilight was now confused in while Rush would just say that when he was just comforting her. Litestar decided to take steps closer to Rush.

"Really? So I didn't hear her blame herself for my brother condition because of you and I didn't see you just now stroking her mane!" Shouted Litestar

"I was just trying to comfort her. I mean give her support. Since you know she was in sad mood." Said Rush his back against the wall and hooves in the air

Litestar than looked straight into Rush's eyes to see the truth. She than sighed and turned around to face Twilight.

*Sigh*"I believe you Rush." Said Litestar still having her back facing him

"Thank Celestia you bel..." Rush got slapped across the face by Litestar sending him to the ground "Ow that hurt and what was that for?" Asked Rush

"That was for making Twilight think this was her fault and also for you hitting on Spitfire when you went and visited her." Said Litestar with a glare "But lets get down why we really here."

Twilight now was completely confused. First Rush was trying to comfort her than Litestar comes in and Rush freaks out. Rush explains the situation and she forgive him but than slap him across the face. Now they are serious and looking at Twilight.

"Twilight the reason why we came here today was to find you." Said Rush

Twilight now became frighten that they were looking for her. Her mind went straight to them killing her for causing this.

"I need to assign you a temporary body guard because of Wolf's current condition he is in." Said Rush

Twilight sighed in relief and realized what he said. "What do you mean you have to assign me a temporary body guard?" Asked Twilight

"He means that I'm your new body guard intill my brother decides to wake up." Said Litestar

"Wait what about Rarity won't she need one?" Asked Twilight

"Yes she will have Sev for now." Said Rush

"Wait and what about Applejack? I order you to protect Applejack." Said Twilight

"First of all you can't order me princess and second Applejack has enough training to handle herself so that's why I'm assigning Litestar to protect you." Said Rush

"But couldn't you just let me be on my own. I just don't feel right if he's replace by someone." Said Twilight

"Twilight I know why you don't want me to replace my brother." Said Litestar

"No you don't. None of you understand how close we are." Cried Twilight

"Actually we understand it the best Twilight. Trying to keep your relationship a secret is a hard thing." Said Litestar looking at Twilight with a smile.

"What do you mean a relationship a secret? Wolf and I aren't in a relationship." Lied Twilight

"We know about your relationship with Lightning Wolf. Trust me you don't want to lie to her." Said Rush

"You guys do! But how did you find out about us?" Asked Twilight with tears in her eyes

"I saw you and Wolf kissing each other after the battle at Canterlot. He did it to comfort you but I also know how much he loves you. He views you that must protect you, he views you like your the only one that understands him, and he views you as a potential mate for him." Said Rush

Twilight eyes were wide with shock that they knew they kissed. Then Twilight started to blush when she realized what he said at the end. She turned to look at Wolf and had a smile on her face.

"How do you know he thinks that way?" Asked Twilight

"Trust us. We know when Wolf is in love with someone." Said Litestar

"Thank you Litestar and Rush for understanding but Rush is correct that this my fault." Said Twilight

"No I was wrong. Wolf would have done it no matter what. That's the type of wolf he is, protect the ones he loves no matter the cost." Said Rush as Litestar gave him a death stare

"No you are correct! He's in this condition because I was weak. I didn't have any combat training and I decided to go face to face with Fenrir." Said Twilight

"Yeah going face to face with the wolf who trained my brother is pretty hard." Said Litestar

"Wait he actually trained Wolf?" Asked Twilight

"What do you mean actually trained Wolf?" Asked Rush

"Wolf said that only him and his master knew a spell that turns them into a shadow and when I ask who was his master he said Fenrir but I didn't believe him." Said Twilight

"Theirs alot you don't know about our past and it's best if you don't know our past Twilight it can be a dangerous thing. We have alot of enemies some that you might not want to fight but knowing his past will have to choose between the Wolf and our enemies." Said Rush

"And that's why I must ask you this question." This made Litestar and Rush both raise an eyebrow "Will you train me in combat?" Asked Twilight

Both Litestar and Rush looked at each other shocked in what Twilight just asked from them.

"No we can't do that. Your a princess." Said Litestar

"Why can't I? Celestia, Luna, and Cadance all had combat training. So why am I any different?" Asked Twilight

"Your not different it's just that your too young." Said Litestar

"No I'm not. I'm about your...""We'll do it." Said Rush interrupting Twilight

"What!? Are you crazy Rush? She would never last one of our training sequence that we do." Said Litestar being shocked in Rush's answer

"I say lets train her. She's going to need the training any ways better come from us, who have experience with combat." Said Rush

Litestar just stared at Rush with a shocked expression on her face. Twilight was looking at Rush with new hopes in her eyes that she will get the training to protect Wolf.

"So you'll train me to fight?" Asked Twilight

Rush looked at Twilight with a serious look and said "We'll train you to fight but not today since its getting late and Litestar should escort you home. Tomorrow she will escort you to a training facility that's where I will be waiting at for both of you."

"That means this is your last visit with my brother intill your training is done." Said Litestar

Twilight looked at Wolf one last time and said "I understand. I'll be ready to train with you."

"No you won't. No one is ever ready for my training." Said Rush as he left the hospital room

"What is that supposed to mean?" Asked Twilight

"You don't want to know or else you might back out." Said Litestar "Here lets go back to your castle."

The two girls left the hospital room but before they left. Twilight gave Wolf a kiss goodbye on the lips while Litestar gave him a peck on the cheek. What no one knew was the fact that at that moment Wolf was about to have a fight that can change Wolf's mind he was dreaming about him looking into Twilight's eyes.

"Twilight I love you." Said Wolf

"I love you too Wolf." Said dreamed Twilight

"I just wish we didn't have to keep our relationship a secret from everyone we know." Said Wolf

"I know what you mean. It's hard for me not to tell my friends and your bitch mother." Said Twilight

"Yeah my...wait did you just say my bitch mother? You don't even know my mother." Said Wolf worried at what was going on

"Oh but I do. I am her most faithful student after all but I'm more faithful to my king." Said Twilight with an evil smile

"Twilight what's wrong with you and king? I'm not a king." Said Wolf

"Yes you are my love and I'm your queen after we killed that bitch mother of yours and corrupted the other princesses." Said Twilight

Wolf was now wondering what the hell was going on. He doesn't remember killing his mother or corrupting the other princesses. Wolf wanted to wake himself up but he felt like he couldn't for some odd reason.

_Why can't I move? _Thought Wolf

"That cause your in my word now Lightning." Said A voice answering his thought

Wolf eyes shrank when he heard that voice. Wolf slowly turned around to see another wolf with black fur and red eyes smiling at him. Wolf went to attack this wolf knowing full well who he was. The wolf disappear right when he made contact on him.

"She's a lovely mare." Said the wolf who was now by Twilight

"You stay away from her!" Shouted Lightning as he lunged at the other wolf

"Stay boy!" Shouted the wolf as he used magic to stop Lightning in place. The wolf went back to look at Twilight. "To believe that I was going to eat you after you bear me a kin but no it's much better to corrupt you and have you as my queen." Said the wolf licking Twilight's face.

"Stay away from her you monster!" Shouted Wolf

"You really shouldn't be talking to yourself like that." Said the wolf

"Your not me your a monster inside my head. I'm nothing like you." Said Wolf

"Oh I'm no monster in your head I am you Lightning." Said the wolf as he snap his paws. When he did Twilight disappear and Shine Flower appeared. "You are the one that ate her Lightning. I just simply helped you out!"

Lightning just looked at horror as he saw his old foalsitter and closer thing to an aunt slowly become bloody and start to lose flesh. Lightning started to shut her eyes trying not to look at what he has done.

"Stop please! Stop this now!" Said Wolf with tears

"No not till you say my name!" Said the wolf

"Never you monster!" Said Wolf. Then he felt he's eyes open to still see the horrifying scene.

"Watch your nightmare, your decent it to madness." Said the wolf

"Never!" Shouted Wolf which made Shine Flower disappear.

"Damn it! Fine if you don't want to break I'll break you in different way." Said the wolf

He snap his paw and appeared before both of them was group of Wolf's friends and love ones. It was Applejack, Cadance, Luna, Litestar, Rainbow, Twilight, and his mother Celestia. The wolf went up to Applejack and started to circle around her body.

"Here's one of your friends." Said the wolf as he circle her. Then out of no where the wolf stab Applejack in the neck with good claws. "And there she goes."

"You bastard leave them alone!" Yelled Lightning becoming more and more furious.

The wolf went over to Luna and put his paw on her horn. A little black lightning came out of his paw and onto Luna's horn. Luna started to yell in pain and she started to change to Nightmare Moon. The wolf smiled as Luna, now Nightmare Moon, stood up and bowed down to him. The wolf went on to corrupt Cadance and Litestar changing both of them.

He finally got to Twilight and looked at her with a sly smile and said "Oh my sweet queen. The bearer of my child you will become and my queen to rule over Equestria with me. I can't wait till I corrupt you." He than put his paw on Twilight's horn which did the same process for the other and changed her to be under his will.

"No! You son of a bitch! I'll kill you! When I break free you are dead!" Said Wolf with anger in his eyes

"Yes Lightning keep feeding me your anger. You know you want to let the hunter in you out." Said the wolf

"No. I must remain calm. Remember what Rush told me, that I'm in control if I don't let it get to me." Said Wolf to himself

"Damn you Lightning! Just given in to the beast, into the hunter, into the murdering, into the feasting!" Said the wolf

"Never! I'll never given in to it ever again." Said Lightning

"Fine be that way!" The wolf who turned to face Twilight. "My queen be a dear and kill my bitch mother for me."

"Yes my king. She doesn't matter anymore any ways as long as I have you, no one else matters." Said Twilight as she started to walk towards Celestia

Twilight stop it. This isn't you. Your being controlled." Cried Celestia over and over again as she saw her own student come towards her.

Wolf's was now about to lose his cool as he heard and witness what was going on. "She said to stop it dark prince!" Yelled Wolf with red iris now just like the dark prince

Wolf broke free from his restraints and charged after the dark prince. The illusion he created was shatter because of Wolf breaking. When the illusion was broken and Wolf was in mid air ready to rip the dark prince a part, the dark prince lift his paw and held a tight grip of Wolf with his magic.

"Bad Wolf! Now it's time for you to listen while I talk." Said the dark prince.

At Twilight's castle. Both Twilight and Litestar just arrived.

"Twilight your back and Wolf your awake." Said Spike as the two enter the castle

"Spike this.." Twilight was cut off by Litestar putting her paw in front of her.

"Sorry little dragon but I am not Lightning Wolf. I am his twin sister Litestar. I understand if you got us confused but as you can see I was white paws." Said Litestar in a calm tone

"Oh I'm sorry." Said Spike with a sadden tone

"What's wrong little dragon?" Asked Litestar with concerning eyes

"It's just that when Lightning was around, it was like having a big brother that I never had." Said Spike

"I know what you mean." Litestar saw the sad look on spike face "You know what I'm going to tell you a story about me and him." Said Litestar

"Really? You'll tell me one of your stories?" Asked Spike with a smile on his face

"Yes I'll tell you the story about when I first met my brother and what I thought about him." Said Litestar

Litestar started to tell the story to Spike and Twilight was interested in Wolf's past so she decide to listen in too. Twilight learned alot about Wolf that night. She never knew that Wolf went to the USN seeking help and that Litestar didn't trust him at first. Twilight also learned that Wolf knew his grandfather name even though he's was died 20 years before that. Litestar finish her story having to amazed creatures staring at her.

"That can't be true. Is it true?" Asked Spike

"Yes the story is true. That was the first time I actually met my brother." Said Litestar with a yawn "Well it's getting late I say lets get some sleep."

The other two nodded their head in agreement feeling the long day they had wash over them. Then Twilight realized something that she didn't notice before.

"Would you like me to step up a bed for you Litestar?" Asked Twilight

"No I was planning to sleep on the floor in your room." Said Litestar

"No I insist that you sleep in your own room." Said Twilight

"Twilight I already know that you and my brother did it." Whisper Litestar towards Twilight as she walked past Twilight and went into Twilight's room.

"Wait how do you already know and how did you know this my room?" Asked a confused Twilight now

"Like I said in my story, Wolf and I have a special connection that most twins don't have." Said Litestar as she curled up into a ball on the floor

Twilight was just even now more confused in what she was saying. She understood that Wolf and her had a telepathic link together but she thought all the elites did but according to her story, theirs were different. Twilight decided to climb into bed trying not to think about but another question came to mine.

"Litestar, why is it when ever someone ask about Wolf's past, they just say it's better that you don't know it?" Asked Twilight

"Trust me Twilight its better that you don't know or else you might view him differently." Said Litestar "We should get are rest. We have a long day tomorrow."

The next morning

Twilight woke up knowing that today was the day she starts her training with Rush. Twilight went to see if Litestar was still sleeping and notice that she was gone. Twilight went down stairs to hear someone cooking while humming a tune. When Twilight enter the kitchen she saw Litestar cooking breakfast and using her magic to help.

Twilight notice Litestar aura was an orange shade color. The orange shade looked like the shade you see when Celestia lowers the sun for the day. Twilight walked into the kitchen which she notice Litestar's ears twitch when she enter.

"Hey Twilight breakfast should be done soon." Said Litestar not facing Twilight

"Wow this is the first time I've seen a wolf beside Lightning use magic." Said Twilight

"Really? that's weird since I used my magic to help teleport us to the crystal kingdom." Said Litestar as she finish making breakfast

"I mean I've never seen another wolf aura. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm shock that your and Wolf's aura are different." Said Twilight while Litestar put down a plate in front of her.

"Why are you shocked that we have different aura's? We don't share the same power after all. He is black lightning and I'm solar magic." Said Litestar

"I know but you guys are twins so I thought you had the same powers or something." Said Twilight

"Nope each wolf is different and the only we have in common is our wings that's how other can tell we are twins." Said Litestar now taking a bite into a her breakfast

"I can see now. It's just weird how our cultures are different. You guys accept dark magic as your life style while we view it has a plague." Said Twilight than taking bite of breakfast "Mmm this is really good."

"Thank you. I had to change yours from mine that's why I woke up so early to grab all the ingredients for both plates." Said Litestar

"What do you mean you had to make my different?" Asked Twilight

"Well my filled with lamb while I made yours with oats instead of lamb. So it was harder to do but im glad you like it." Said Litestar

"Wait your eating lamb right now?" Asked Twilight in shocked

"Yeah we have canines so we can eat meat. How else do expect us to eat meat." Said Litestar

"No not that it's that you eat meat. You guys eat other animals for food. I'm dating someone who if he get hungry will eat me." Said Twilight

"Don't be ridiculous Twilight. Wolves only eat rabbits, lamb, sheep, cows, and chickens. So he won't eat you." Said Litestar while thinking _unless he loses control._

"But how can you guys eat other poor animals?" Asked Twilight still shocked

"It's in our nature. We hunt for our food usually. There's nothing wrong with being a omnivore Twi." Said Litestar

"Yeah I guess it's your culture. That just proves how much different we are in culture." Said Twilight

Litestar saw the sad looked and Twilight faces and felt bad for her. "Hey don't worry about. Just because you don't understand our culture now doesn't mean you can't learn it." Said Litestar with a smile

Twilight looked up to see Litestar smiling and her hazel eyes just like Wolf's. Twilight couldn't help but smile when she saw the smile on Litestar's face. And Litestar is right, she may not know alot about their culture now but doesn't mean she can't learn it.

Litestar got up from the table. "Well come on you need to finish your breakfast or else we are going to be late to train with Rush and you don't want that." Said Litestar

Twilight realized that she had to finish her meal quickly. She didn't want to be tardy for her first combat lesson. She finished her delicious breakfast that Litestar kindly made for her. They left the castle and headed towards the location that Rush told them to meet him at. When they arrived at the location Twilight notice it was by the Everfree forest. They notice Rush was by a door waiting for them.

"Good you guys made it on time for your training session Twilight." Said Rush

"How long will it take to train me?" Asked Twilight

"To defend yourself a day but to fight like us and protect your country. About a year." Said Rush

"But we don't have a year to train me. Right now we're in war. Isn't there a book I could read that tells me all about combat." Said Twilight

"Yeah there are plenty of those but just because you read doesn't mean you be good at it. For that you need training and experience and that's what we are here for." Said Rush

"So how are you going to put a year training into me?" Asked Twilight

"Litestar can you use the spell on this door?" Asked Rush

"I can do that Rush." Said Litestar as she started to walk to the door

When Litestar was in front of the door she casted a spell that made the door glow now.

"What did you do to the door?" Asked Twilight as Litestar open the door and a white light was behind the door.

"She open a portal to a rift that a day there is an hour here. It so we can speed up your training and get you combat ready, hopefully before the next battle." Said Rush

Twilight looked at Rush and saw no fear in his eyes just ones ready to train someone. Twilight nodded her head to show Rush that she understood what he said. The three of them walked though the door way and into the light. The door automatically closed behind them and the spell wore off.

Back in Wolf's mind, he was still in the dark prince magic.

"You see Lightning together we can become the rulers of this pitiful nation you call your home. Not to mention you will be able to protect Twilight with my power. So do we have a deal." Said the dark prince looking at Wolf with a evil grin.

Wolf was just floating in the air. His fur was almost completely black just like the dark prince. Wolf open his eyes that were now red staring at the dark prince.

"You want to know my answer dark prince?" Asked Wolf

"Of course, do we have a deal or am I going to force this change on you?" Asked The dark prince

"Well my answer is..."

**A/N: Yes I know I left it at a cliffhanger but hell makes you guys wonder what's his answer going to be. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please reviews and comment and tell me what you think. Litestardt is out of here.**


	19. Chapter 18 Harsh Training

**A/N: Ok this chapter was hard for me to write but I got through it and I hope you guys like it and sorry for the long update and hopefully the next chapter will come out sooner.**

"You want to know my answer." Said Lightning

"Yes, I'm only here to help you Lightning. You forget I'm you and you are me." Said the dark prince

"No! I'm different from you Dark. I'm no monster." Said Lightning as he broke out of the spell that was holding him changing him. "Nice try but now I'll teach you a lesson."

"You forget Lightning this is my territory!" Said Dark as he took out a sword to charge after Lightning.

Twilight just enter the door with Litestar and Rush to see an entire training room with weapons, targets, and dummies to train with.

"What is this place?" Asked Twilight being amazed at how it looks.

"This is the elites training facility since we are not part of the military. We can't use theirs so we have our own." Said Litestar

"Wait what do you mean not part of the military?" Asked Twilight

"The elites only work for the prime president and the counsel and nobody else." Said Star Rush

"We're like private contractors for them but they own us and we fight for them without getting paid." Said Litestar

"But then how do you buy food and stuff?" Asked Twilight

"We have a special card that allows us to get our stuff for free." Said Litestar

"So then what are you guys?" Asked Twilight

"That's for us to know and you not to know. Now first thing first, time to pick out weapon." Said Rush kicking a table making weapons appear on it.

The table had everything from swords, knives, daggers, bows, crossbows, magic weapons, and experimental weapons.

"Why do you have all these weapons here?" Asked Twilight looking at all the weapons.

"Your going to learn to use at least one of those." Said Rush "Also your going to train in hoof to hoof combat by me and Litestar going to teach you magic combat."

"Wait I'm going to have to choose a weapon to fight with?" Asked Twilight

"Yeah how else are you going to protect yourself against an enemy with a knife or a sword." Said Litestar

"So who's going to train me in weapon combat?" Asked Twilight

"Depending on the weapon you choose will depend who trains you in that combat skill." Said Rush

"So what weapon should I choose than?" Asked Twilight

"That's up to you. Whichever one feels the most comfortable with you, that's the one you should pick." Said Litestar

Twilight picked up a sword and said "I see most unicorns use this weapon."

"That weapon is a sword to be exact a long sword so if you feel comfortable with it than use it." Said Rush

Twilight started to swing it around but it just felt weird to her. She put the sword down and went to pick up a bow.

"Maybe a bow like Cadance." Said Twilight as she picked up bows and arrows with her magic.

"You should pick something that calls to you not because some creature you know uses it." Said Litestar

"What are you talking about? Weapons don't talk, they are objects used to protect oneself." Said Twilight as Litestar face paw herself.

"What she means is the weapon should come naturally to you. Just because someone else uses it, doesn't mean you should too. You should just close your eyes and feel every weapon in your magic." Said Rush

Twilight put down the bow and picked up all the weapons with magic. She started to feel a lot of weapons didn't feel right. One by one they started to drop onto the floor without her even realizing which weapons she's was dropping. Soon she was left with two weapons in her magic.

"They both feel comfortable in my magic. Which one should I choose?" Asked Twilight

"Just open your eyes." Said Rush

Twilight did as she was told and saw she was holding twin daggers. She was shocked that a small blades like this could kill somepony.

"Those are twin daggers. You use them both. Litestar will train you from here on out, I will watch." Said Rush.

"So Litestar will train me? Why?" Asked Twilight

"Since I can use magic and my weapon of choice is a dagger just like you." Said Litestar

"So I'm training with you than." Said Twilight

"Yes" said Litestar "and don't think I'll go easy on you since you're a princess. Trust me you got the picked the worst sparring partner." Walking to the other side of the room.

Twilight looked at Rush "What does she mean by that?" Asked Twilight

"She means she will attack you with everything she has so be careful. I don't want you dying on the first day of training." Said Rush as he went to take a seat.

Twilight turned to face Litestar and saw that she was already charging up a spell to attack Twilight with "Our training begins now." Said Litestar as she shot her magic at Twilight.

Inside Lightning Wolf mind

Lightning was facing against Dark right now for control over his mind and body. Lightning and Dark were both using the same sword attacks on each other. No wolf could get the upper hand on the other.

"I will have control over you Lightning and that mares of yours will be my queen!" Said Dark as the interlock swords

Lightning got mad and back away from dark. "No you won't!" Shooting his railgun spell at Dark who dodge it.

Lightning than zoomed into Dark, knocking the wind out of Dark. Dark hit a wall hard and lightning than grab him and started to knee him multiple times in the chest. Dark grab Lightning's knee after awhile and threw him into the wall and started to punch him multiple times in the stomach. Dark than threw him across the room and jumped up ready to stab him through the chest with his sword but lightning rolled out of the way in time. He than kick Dark sword away and try to slash him but Dark turned into a shadow and disarm Lightning. Lightning tried to claw at Dark but missed. Dark than hit lightning to the ground and held him down.

"The shadows will corrupt you Lightning than you will be under my control." Said Dark

"I'll never let you win!" Yelled Lightning as he tried to break free from Darks grip.

"You are a foal, Lightning. I'm going to have you under my control." As Dark said that the shadows started to go inside body and start to corrupt his mind. Instead of thoughts of spending time with Twi, He had thoughts of both of them killing Celestia. His fur started to slowly turn black as his eyes started to turn red.

Back with Twilight

Twilight has been training with Litestar for the past five hours. Twilight was getting up after taking a hit from Litestar. Twilight looked towards Litestar and saw her charging towards her. Litestar jumped in the air ready to kick Twilight. Twilight dodge out of the way but was pulled by her tail and was flipped and slammed into the ground. Twilight coughed up some blood from hitting the ground to hard and Litestar put her dagger to Twilight neck.

"Stop!" Yelled Rush "Twilight you need to use your daggers and magic at the same time. Don't just use one or the other, use both at one time."

Litestar helped Twilight to her feet. "That sounds a lot easier than it looks Rush. Using my magic to hold the daggers and using my magic to attack at the same time takes a lot of concentration." Said Twilight

"Don't hold the daggers in your magic. Hold them in your hooves." Said Rush

"Why would I do that? I'll have less movement and I won't be able to move as fast." Said Twilight

Rush rolled his eyes and picked up two knives and put them into his hooves than fly at lightning speed to have them pressing against Twilight's neck. "What was that about not moving fast enough?" Rush said in a dark tone which scared Twilight, Rush put the knives down. "Litestar heal her and go again."

"Yes Sir!" Litestar gave Rush a salute. "You know he's right Twi." Litestar said while healing Twilight, Twilight gave her a look. "You know My brother and I don't use our magic to hold our weapons. We use our paws or mouth, it allows us to concentrate on our magic when we use it while the weapons are natural movements." Giving Twilight a smile as Litestar said that.

"So that's why he fought always standing on his two back legs." Said Twilight

"Exactly and now it's your turn to learn how to do it now." Said Litestar

"How long have we been training? It feels like five days have passed." Said Twilight

"That cause Five days have passed." Said Rush shocking Twilight. "Every hour in the real world is a day here. This will also us to train you much faster since we don't have time on our side. Now get ready for another round."

Before Twilight could ask what Rush meant, Litestar was ready to attack Twilight with a magic beam. Twilight bought up shield and went to grab her daggers in her magic. Litestar used another spell that made her horn get jammed up and she drop her shield and daggers by her hooves. Litestar came after Twilight with her dagger out ready to strike at Twilight's chest. Twilight couldn't think of a spell thanks to the fright she was in, but her body moved to grab one of her daggers without thought and block Litestar attack. Twilight was shock that her body moved on its own to protect her. She than thought up a spell and hit Litestar with the spell. Sending Litestar flying across the room but Litestar landed on her fight with barely any injuries to her.

"Good you see what happens when you hold the weapon. Your body will automatically try to save you which means you can concentrate on your spells." Said Rush "Now let the real battle begin."

Litestar came after Twilight with her dagger in her paw and Twilight grabbed her other dagger in her other hoof and stood on her to back legs. At first she lost her balance but after a while of whomping back and forth she learn her stance and blocked Litestar attack again. This went on for a couple of hours. Twilight was breathing became heavy from being tired out while Litestar didn't seem phased at all.

"How are you not tired?" Asked Twilight

"I'm used to training like this. This is what we do for light training. Our normal training would probably killed you by now." Said Litestar

Twilight was shocked to hear that the elites were going easy on her and not doing there normal training routine. Before she could ask about their normal training routine, Rush spoke.

"Good job ladies. For now we will take a break. When the break is over we will start to get more intense training in, Twilight." Said Rush

Litestar and Twilight took a break. They both sat down next to each other drinking their waters. Twilight couldn't help but wonder what Rush was good at, it seemed like all he did was watch them fight.

"Hey Litestar can I ask you a question?" Twilight ask which Litestar just nodded since she was still drinking her water. "What is Rush good at? Since it seems like all he does is watch us fight and just tell us what's wrong."

Litestar put her cup down. "Rush is probably the strongest and most dangerous one of us. He has killed more creature than any of us. He's great a close range but if your in his sights with that sniper of his, you are dead."

Twilight got the chills from what Litestar said about Rush. She wasn't sure now if it was a good idea to train with them. The way Litestar made their training sound was already bad and to know she was getting the easy dose and she was coming out of their sessions with cuts and bruises. After resting for 20 minutes Twilight got up and went to grab her daggers to continue her training with Litestar but Star Rush had other plans.

"Hey Twilight do you still believe it's your fault that Wolf is in the condition he is in because of you. Because you were weak and need protection from an enemy that you stood no chance to." Said Rush

"I realize that it was my fault for trying to take on Fenrir and because of that Wolf is now in a coma." Said Twilight turning to face Rush

Right when she turned she saw Rush bringing down a long sword towards her. She quickly blocked it with her daggers. Litestar saw what was going on and decided to sit back and relax.

"What are you doing Rush?" Asked Twilight as she block Rush's attack

"I'm trying to kill you!" Said Rush as he came in for another attack

Twilight and Rush were fighting for each other for a couple of minutes until Twilight tried to take the upper hand and go on the offense. She counter one of Rush's attack and than went in to stab him with her daggers but he jumped into the air and kick his hooves down on hers forcing her to drop the daggers. Rush than kick Twilight in the face, sending her flying onto the ground. When she was lifting her head she stop since Rush had the tip of the sword at her neck.

"Twilight Sparkles you are dead." Said Rush but instead of stabbing her, he put the sword away. "Get up and lets go again!" Walking away from her.

"What!?" Becoming very confused in what rush did and why he did it too.

"This is your training Twilight. I will fight like I will kill you. You will fight like your trying to kill me. Understand?" Said Rush with authority in his tone. Twilight just nodded her head and got back up, ready for another round with Rush.

Lightning was now completely black his eyes almost fully red. His mind was becoming corrupt and had thoughts of killing, eating, and corrupting Twilight.

"Good your almost my now. Soon you will see the glory of embracing the darkness in you." Said Dark "Than we will show Twilight how it feels to be in this darkness."

When Dark sad that an burning anger grew in Lightning and his eyes went back to normal. Lightning than used his electricity to break free from Dark's spell.

"How did you break free so far into the corruption!?" Asked Dark

Lightning had his sword in his hand now. He didn't even speak he just charged after Dark. Dark lifted his sword and his and lightning collided once again. They kept going back and forth in their fight, one wanting to defeat the other. Lightning quickly pulled his sword back and shot his railgun. Dark shot a dark pulse to counter Lightning's spell and make an explosion. Lightning came through the smoke now holding two swords. Lightning split his sword apart so he can get an upper hand on Dark but Dark also split his Duo sword so he can match Lightning step by step.

"You will be mine to control Lightning! You will be devour by the darkness in you!" Said Dark

Lightning pulled back and connected the hilts of his swords together to make one long sword with blades on both sides. He then used his magic to create a string from one end of the sword to another, making into a bow now. Lightning pulled the string back and an electric arrow formed ready to fire at Dark.

"No you won't! I'll make sure you can't ever bother Twi and I again!" Shooting his arrow at Dark. Dark thought he could block the arrow but it travel under him and shot through his belly leaving a hole through his stomach.

"You fool. You can't kill me. I am you. I'm just that darkness that you don't want Twilight to see but she will see it one day..." Dark fell to the ground and his body started to disintegrate into dark little shadows that enter Lightning.

"And when that day comes you try to take my body Dark I'll fight again for control." As Lightning said that he saw a white light come after him and blinded him.

Twilight has been training with Litestar and Rush now for 34 hours but to them it's been 34 days. Twilight was finishing another round of training with Rush. This time she had the upper hand and was attacking Rush. All the training she's done she learned that her magic was her best tool to use on Rush since he didn't have any magic. She was about to be counter by Rush when she teleport above him and had her dagger at his throat.

"Yield." Said Twilight which made Rush just laugh "What's so funny? I have the upper hand now."

"You think you got me but you didn't bother to check to see my other weapon was." Said Rush as he had a mini crossbow under Twilight's belly. "So we both die than."

Twilight removed her daggers from Rush's neck and notice that he was barely tired or injure while she was covered in cuts and bruises. Litestar came over and used her magic to heal Twilight.

"How are you not even tired after so long of training Rush?" Asked Twilight

"Years of practice, Twilight, years of practice." Said Rush "but now I think would be a good time to visit Lightning Wolf. Don't you agree?"

Twilight looked at Rush with a smile "I couldn't agree more."

"Than get up and let's go to the hospital I have a feeling he's awake by now." Said Rush

Twilight stood up as Litestar finish healing her. The three left the training room realizing that only a day has pass since the beginning of her training. The three of them rushed to the hospital and went inside. Once inside a doctor came up to them and told them some news. They went to Lightning's room to see that he was wide awake and sitting on his bed. Twilight couldn't hold back tears to see that Lightning was ok. She ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Twilight! Why are you crying?" Asked Wolf but then he saw Rush and Litestar staring at him. "Twi get up Rush is here."

"Don't bother trying to cover it up buddy. I already know about you and Twilight and same with Litestar." Said Rush

Litestar gave a hug to her brother too "I'm just glad your ok little brother." Said Litestar

Lightning wrap his paws around both Twilight and Litestar "I'm glad I'm ok too." Said Lightning.

"Alright you two get off him. I need to talk to him in private." Said Rush

Litestar let go of her brother while Twilight slowly got up and before letting go, gave a kiss to Lightning.

"I'll see you when you get discharge from here?" Asked Twilight.

Lightning nodded his head. Twilight and Litestar both left the hospital room. When the door closed Lightning gave a glare to Rush.

Rush looked at Lightning "What?"

"She had scars on her. Why is that?" Asked Wolf

"Litestar and I have been training her for the past 34 hours and before you say anything she ask us to train her. So no complaining or being mad." Said Rush

"Fine but what did you want to talk to me about?" Asked Wolf

"Shining as been found out by Celestia. He's been taken into custody and is lock in the dungeon for being a dark lord." Said Rush

"Well that's going to push are plan further back now." Said Lightning

"I agree but for now get your rest and we'll come up with a solution later." Said Rush

"Alright but remember how important this is. We need to bring him back." Said Lightning

"I know. We all want to find out what we are and why he chose us." Said Rush "Now get your rest. That's an order."

Lightning nod his head and laid back down. "Soon our master will return." Said Lightning as Rush walked out of his room.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy it and don't please review especially this chapter cause I'm kinda shaky with it. For now Litestar out!**


	20. Chapter 19 Tartus

Lightning was release from the hospital once he made a full recovery and went back to twilight castle. Twilight continue to train with Star Rush and Litestar, while Lightning and the other elites were looking for clues to find Fenrir. After a week of searching they found nothing on Fenrir. They stop their search and went back to protect the elements of harmony. One morning Lightning woke up to see Twilight wasn't laying in bed. He sniffed the air to catch a scent that he was familiar with. He jumped out of the bed and ran towards the door. He open the door to see a familiar silver wolf laying on the floor of a cave dead. Lightning went up to the silver wolf with fear coursing through his body. When he got to the wolf body he saw there was blood coming from the wolf. The wolf than turned and looked at Lightning.

"Why did you let me die Lightning? I thought you said you will protect me. That you wouldn't let anything hurt me. That you loved me." Said the dying wolf.

"I'm so sorry Star Glimmer. I thought I was strong enough to protect you. I loved you so much." Tears coming down Lightning face from the pain seeing Star Glimmer in.

Star Glimmer was now face to face with Lightning. "So why did you kill me?" Lightning looked down to see his paw through Star Glimmer chest and his eyes widen with fear and shock.

"No no no. I...I...I didn't mean too!" Looking back up to see Star Glimmer was gone and he was back in Ponyville in front of Twilight's castle. Lightning looked around confused went to the castle door. He slowly open it to see Twilight laying on the ground bleeding. Lightning ran up to her and held her in his forelegs.

"Twilight. Twilight. Come on wake up. Please I can't lose you too." Said lightning has he kept shaking Twilight's body in his forelegs

Than a voice came in that sounded like it was from everywhere. "I told you I would kill this one since I couldn't kill the last one you loved."

Lightning recognize the voice as Fenrir's and was about to become angry when he felt Twilight's hoof on his foreleg. He looked down to see Twilight bloody face and her eyes open, looking at him with sadness.

"I thought you were going to protect me. I thought you cared for me. You said you loved me, no matter what stands in your way you would be with me." Said a dying Twilight.

"I promise I'll get you help just don't talk and I'll grab Litestar as fast as possible." Said Lightning tears falling onto Twilight's face

"It's too late for her just like it was too late for me. Everyone you fall in love with dies because of you." Said Star Glimmer as she appeared in front of Lightning now. "You will only bring death to all you love."

"No that can't be true. I will protect everyone I careful and love. I will protect them from Fenrir and my enemies." Said Lightning tears rolling down his face.

Twilight put a hoof on Lightning face. "How can you protect them, when you're the one true enemy killing us."

Lightning saw himself and saw his shadow trying to consume him. "No impossible I defeated you. No. No. NO!"

A voice came from behind Lightning. "Wake up my son."

Lightning shot up from the bed with his eyes wide open and breathing heavily. He looked around the room to see he was in Twilight's room. His breathing started to go back to normal. He looked to his left to see that Twilight was already out of the bed but recently. He can still smell her lovely scent on the bed and knew she went downstairs. Lightning thought back to his nightmare and remember the voice at the end of it.

_That voice belonged to him but why did he tell me to wake up. Did he know I was having a nightmare? Is he still watching after us? After all this time, are you still alive master? _Lightning thought to himself before getting out of bed and heading into the shower. After his shower he headed downstairs to see Twilight in her living room on a couch, reading a book. Lightning went over to the couch and laid down next to her and nuzzle her.

"Whatcha reading there Twi?" Asked Lightning Wolf

"A book on a legend that your species believe in about three angels. It's called the legend of the fallen archangels of order." Said Twilight

"Yeah that legend, is held high in wolves' culture because it's about three archangels that were wolves and how they died." Said Lightning

"Well I'm at the end of the book and it says here that their hearts were taken out of their body and placed inside a book. It says after that they were reborn to a mortal body that could only die by natural causes. They are also reborn to another body once that old body dies of age or disease, but what I don't get is that they usually aren't born as the same species." Said Twilight

"That's because their power transfer to the next suitable body that's able to handle their power." Said Lightning Wolf

"So whoever has their power is gifted with their presence? I would love to have that kind of magic." Said Twilight

"It's not a gift Twilight. It's a curse brought upon them for trying to help the mortals win the immortal war. It's their punishment." Said Lightning

Twilight grew a confused look on her face. "What do you mean it's their punishment?" Asked Twilight

"They betray the gods and abandoned their duty. They were also Archangels which means they were right below the gods and only the god they are under can give them command. So since they were so high up the God of Order, Ordo, their father, made sure to have a firm punishment so that kind of event can't happen again. So they are cursed to live with the mortals and keep being reborn to watch their loves one die while they continue to live." Said Lightning

"Why would their father give them that harsh of a punishment?" Asked Twilight

"It wasn't his choice. Even gods have a leadership council and that council forced him to take action against his sons." Said Lightning

"That's terrible! How can you force a pony to do that to their own son." Said Twilight

"First of all, Ordo wasn't a pony. He was a wolf. Not all gods are Alicorns. Each god has its own form and he had to do it to protect them." Said Lightning

"How do you know he did it to protect them?" Asked Twilight

"He was a great father that always cared for them. He never looked at them as villains." Said Lightning

"What do you mean looked at them like villains? This book says they were always good." Said Twilight

"They ate other immortals when they were younger since they had both light and dark magic in them and when the dark magic consumed them they ate their own kind." Said Lightning

Twilight gasps after hearing what the three angels did to their own kind. "They really did that and their father just allowed it?" Asked Twilight

"Their father didn't allowed it but he could never stop caring for them and loving them. To him they were too important." Said Lightning

"That's amazing that their father cared for them that much. Even after everything they did." Said Twilight. "But why are there only good things about them?"

"Well because they are...""Twilight you got a message by princess Celestia!" Spike said while running into the room.

Twilight took the letter in her magic and started to read the message from princess Celestia. Twilight finish reading the message and got off the couch and headed towards the door.

"What was that letter about?" Asked Lightning

Twilight turned to face Lightning and gave him a smile. "It was from princess Celestia. She wants me in Canterlot to discuss some things." Said Twilight

"Well than I shall grab my things and we'll be on our way." Said Lightning

"Um she only wants me Lightning so you could have the day off to rest." Twilight gave a kiss to lightning than left.

In the Canterlot dungeons Celestia was walking to an isolated cell with Cloudhunter and Zone Hunter. The cell was in an area of the dungeon that no one was allowed to go to unless they were with Princess Celestia. The three made it to the area they were going to, they see a magical barrier as the only security.

"Um isn't this an issue to just have a magical barrier as the only security here." Said Zone

"This is your first time coming down here zone isn't it?" Said Cloudhunter

"Yes sir, it is my first time coming down to here at least sir." Said Zone

"Then you're in for a surprise Captain Zone because this is where we keep the worst of the criminals. Isolated from everyone else." Said Cloudhunter

"So we came here to get Shining and you're saying he's behind this magical barrier?" Said Zone, Cloudhunter just nod his head. "Then wouldn't it be easy for them to break out"

"Captain this isn't the only security measure. You will see once we go inside but you can never tell anyone what you have seen down here. Do you understand captain?" Said Celestia

"Yes ma'am I understand." Said Zone Hunter

"Good now I'm going to lower the barrier." Said Celestia

Celestia used her magic to lower the barrier and what was behind the barrier were rows of cells filled with guards wearing black armor. One of the guards saw Celestia and her two guards. The guard came over to Celestia and bowed down.

"Princess Celestia did you come here for the captain, because if you have he will not come in with the new prisoner." Said the Guard

"No Sgt. Flare. I came here to integrate the prisoner. His sister should be here soon so I'll like to escort him to the room." Said Princess Celestia

"Than this way Princess Celestia." Sgt. Flare said while getting up to show Celestia and her men the way.

"So this is what's behind that barrier." Said Zone Hunter

"Yes this is where we keep very dangerous creatures but these creatures aren't worthy of Tartarus unless we seem it deem to send them their." Said Cloudhunter

"But I thought Tartarus was for the worst criminals!" Said Zone Hunter

"Oh it is just these criminals can't all fit there or have done very dangerous crimes that can put them there but weren't." Said Cloudhunter

"So this is like a second Tartarus?" Asked Zone Hunter

"No this is Tartarus. That barrier you passed was a portal to here. It's the way we take every shift we take." Said Sgt. Flare

"So we're in Tartarus right now!" Said Zone Hunter

"HAHA yep your one of the few soldiers that get to be in here Zone." Said Cloudhunter

"So why are we here, princess?" Asked Zone

"You two knew him the best. I thought you two can tell me when he's lying to me." Said Celestia

"We understand princess." Said both soldiers

"Here's his cell princess." Said Sgt. Flare

"Why is he in one of the isolation cells?" Asked Celestia

"It's for protection princess." Said Sgt. Flare

"For his protection? (Zone than looked around and saw all prisoners glaring at him) Actually on second thought that was probably smart." Said Zone

"It's not for his protection, its for the prisoners." Said Sgt. Flare

"What do you mean Sergeant?" Asked Celestia a little confused

"He killed a couple of prisoners with his bare hooves. Even though they attacked him first, they didn't need to die." Said Sgt. Flare

"I understand Sergeant. Now open up the cell." Said Celestia

"I warn you right now princess he's not the same pony you bought in." Said Sgt. Flare "Dually noted Sergeant now open up." Said Celestia

Flare open the cell to show two guard standing on either side of the inside of the cell. In the center of the cell chained up in chains was a prisoner with a magic inhibiter on his horn, his mouth had a muzzle over it.

"Shining Armor the traitor of Equestria. You have some visitors." Said Sgt. Flare

The prisoner lifted his head and his eyes stared straight into Celestia eyes. "Hello Princess Celestia, did you come here to set me free." Said Shining "Or just to watch me rot."

"Shining, former captain of the royal guard and one of the most trustful guards I had." Said Celestia with sadness in her tone. "So many ponies trusted you, your sister, Cadance your wife, your parents, your friends, and fellow guards. To see you like this hurts my heart."

"Really? Or are you saying that to be nice? After all its going around Equestria that your captain of the royal guard was really a dark lord in secret." Said Shining

"No it's true. What I say I mean. That's why I'm going to make a deal with you." Said Celestia

"You can't be serious Princess he's a traitor." Said Zone Hunter

"I personally trained Shining myself and to see him like this hurts me too princess, but we can't make a deal with him." Said Cloudhunter

"Thank you for your inputs captains but I decide what happens here. Now Sergeant Flare bring him to the integration room now." Said Celestia

"Yes princess. Put his cuffs on and than release his chains and bring him to the integration room." Said Sgt. Flare to the two guards.

The two guards nod there head and did as they were told. They put cuffs on Shining back legs and front legs and open the chains he was bind to and started to lead out the cell. Shining resisted at first put after a couple of pokes with the electric spear he started to move forward. As they moved the prisoners started to get angry at Shining.

"A lot of prisoners hate you here Shining Armor." Said Sgt. Flare

"Yeah when you're captain of the royal guard you get a lot of hate from prisoners. Especially when you, yourself is locked up here for a crime." Said Shining though his locked muzzle.

"Shut it prisoner!" Said a guard jabbing him with the electrical spear again.

Shining cringe in pain. "Do that again and I'll remove your head from your body." Said shining in an evil guard was ready to jab him again but Celestia stop him this time.

"This is not the way to treat our prisoners." Giving the guard a disappointed look. "Now make sure he gets to the integration room."

"Yes princess Celestia." Said the guard. The two guards than lead shining ahead with them to a room.

"Princess, will you be integrating him?" Asked Zone

"No the integration will be left with Sgt. Flare and Twilight." Said Celestia

"Is that a good idea princess? After all she is Shining Armors sister." Said Cloudhunter

"I believe it might be hard for her but she's the only one that can get information out of him." Said Celestia in a sad tone.

"Why do you say that?" Asked Zone Hunter.

"Shining and Twilight have always been close. He was Twilight first friend and her big brother. He would do anything for his little sister." Said Celestia

Back in Ponyville, Lightning Wolf and Star Rush were in the Ponyville pub. They were both sitting down in a booth having a drink. Rush was drinking the apple family hard cider while Wolf was drinking a 16 yr old scotch.

"Man, Equestria has the best cider in the world." Said Rush as he put his mug of cider down.

"I prefer my scotch over any of that stuff. Doesn't hit you as hard." Said Wolf taking another sip of scotch.

"You mean cider doesn't get you drunk fast." Said Rush and Wolf only nod his head. "Now Wolf about Shining."

"Are we going to break him out?" Asked Wolf

"No not yet. We have to wait for the right time. For now we will wait and not try to talk about him." Said Rush

"Fine so we wait to free him." Said Wolf

"For now just keep your eye on Twilight." Said Rush. Wolf stayed quiet and continue drinking.

Back in the dungeons Twilight arrived to the magic portal and went though it to see Celestia waiting for her.

"Princess! You called you me here." Said Twilight

"Yes I did and stop calling me Princess. Celestia is just fine, Twilight." Said Celestia smiling "and to why you're here. Well that's because you will be interrogating a prisoner." Turning around and started to walk down the hallway.

Twilight followed Celestia down the hallway. "Which prisoner will I be interrogating?" Asked Twilight.

Celestia stop at a door. "You will be interrogating former captain Shining Armor, your brother." Opening a door to show Shining in a chair behind a glass wind. Twilight had a face of horror and shock on her face to see her brother in hoof cuffs and having muzzle over his mouth. Shining head was down but he lifted it looking straight into Twilight eyes.

**A/N: Sorry I've taken so long to get this posted but I had a major writers block but I got my head straight again so expect more chapters. Cause the next one will be Twilight interrogating Shining. This is Litestardt signing off.**


End file.
